Only Love Strangers
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Por una casualidad Sakura y Kakashi se conocen en un viejo piso y terminan manteniendo una relación permaneciendo como desconocidos. Basada en la novela 'El Último Tango en París' (Favor de leer la nota al principio.)
1. El código del adulto

**¡YEY**!

Al fin, primer capítulo.

Bueno, para quien no lo sepa, en teoría esta iba a ser mi participación para la Semana KakaSaku de este año, but shit happen y no lo había podido terminar. Era para el día 5 (Película o UA) y escogí la película _**El Último Tango en París**_ basada en la novela del mismo nombre de **Robert Alley** y protagonizada por Marlon Brando y Maria Schneider.

Para quien no haya leído el libro o visto la película, trata sobre un hombre de cuarenta y pico que ha enviudado porque su esposa se suicidó y una joven de veintipocos que termina comprometida con un cineasta que decide hacer una película sobre la _típica vida de una joven parisina._ Paul y Jeanne se conocen por casualidad en un viejo piso y terminan teniendo sexo y a partir de ahí mantienen una _relación_ que se basa meramente en eso, porque Paul impone como regla que lo que ocurra fuera del departamento no importa ahí, lo cual incluye no tener ni una sola idea de la vida del otro, ni siquiera su nombre.

Quiero hacer una nota importantes antes de continuar. No tanto sobre el fic, pero sí con la historia.

El libro es de 1973, pero la película ha estado siendo muy sonada en estos días por cierta escena (que yo como lectora y consumidora de ambas producciones conozco). Esa escena estará completamente omitida porque dentro de mi adaptación no me brinda peso alguno y porque sinceramente no quiero tocarla, principalmente porque mientras que en el libro y la película lo que se retrata es una violación y María lo sabía, ella firmó por actuar, no porque la humillaran y que eso quedara para la posteridad.

En fin.

No sé, la verdad es que desde que estaba traduciendo _A Pocket of Drabbles_ quería hacer una adaptación con Kakashi y Sakura, pero la película anterior (igual basada en un libro y en general, en el contexto de la guerra Sino-Japonesa) no podía adecuarla a lo que quería y terminé desistiendo hasta que me acordé de esta novela.

Se suponía que esto iba a ser un one shot porque me cuesta un ovario hacer historias cortas, pero miren, la verdad es que no pude.

 **Este fic va dedicado a Lizzie (aka SeeDesire) y a Lilith Mun Senshi** (ojalá puedan perdonar que tarde milenios en acabarlo).

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Rating M porque obvias razones, probablemente no tengan muchas escenas sexuales pese al contenido de la obra, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe.

OoC porque siempre es necesario en una pareja crack. Y las _malditas_ influencias que pueda tener de mis escritores favoritos sobre la pareja. Aunque he intentado hacer una propia interpretación siento que no me ha salido del todo, así que si los personajes se sienten como 'robados' de otra parte de verdad que me disculpo por ello.

* * *

 **Only Love Strangers**

 **El código del adulto**

 _Me quedo atrapada viendo a alguien cruzando el camino de regreso_

 _una vez más no hay promesas, y él se pierde entre los edificios._

 **When it begins to get dark… | Shiina Ringo**

* * *

Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Pese a su buena condición se estaba cansando, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. Tampoco la detuvo la falda larga que se le metía entre las piernas, mucho menos los tacones rojos que vestían sus pies y que con paso mal dado le harían quedar en el suelo. Chocó varias veces con la gente que iba pasando o que estaba viendo alguna cosa en los escaparates de las tiendas, incluso se ganó un par de obscenidades y algunos chiflidos que no tenían nada que ver con que hubiera empujado a las personas.

Al final se detuvo frente a la entrada de un complejo departamental viejo. Mientras recuperaba la respiración con las manos sobre las rodillas, se quedó viendo la puerta de vidrio y aluminio que estaba abierta de par en par, invitando a cualquier desconocido a entrar. Tras un par de jadeos más, se acomodó el cabello y la falda y dio un paso para cruzar al interior.

Si su madre se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo se llevaría un buen regaño, no importaba si ya tenía veintiséis, una casa propia y una carrera dentro de un prestigioso hospital. Entrar a una casa sin ser invitada y en un distrito que no conocía eran cosas que a una niña pequeña probablemente se le podían permitir, no a alguien como ella y mucho menos porque se estaba escondiendo.

Sakura fue caminando con curiosidad y cautela, no sabía qué pasaría si alguien la encontraba –aunque siempre podía decir que estaba buscando a alguien o, mejor aún, la verdad: que se había perdido mientras intentaba quitarse de encima el ojo vigilante que quería capturar su día a día.

El corredor del edificio olía a viejo (probablemente todo el edificio tendría el mismo olor), sólo tenía una gastada banca de madera frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño recibidor. Sakura se asomó por encima de la barra para ver si había alguien a cargo; detrás de la cortina del recibidor se podía adivinar que había gente, se escuchaban las risas y gritos de algunos hombres y de una mujer. Tocó la campanilla que estaba a su derecha y esperó con paciencia. En la pared de color crema se leía sobre una hoja de papel que rentaban un piso.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —Preguntó una mujer; por su aspecto, Sakura diría que estaba en la última mitad de su veintena, era rubia, con bonitos ojos castaños y un enorme busto que seguramente chocaba con la barra cada vez que se acercaba y que iba expuesto –intencionalmente o no- gracias al pronunciado escote de la blusa gris que vestía. En la mano izquierda llevaba unas cuantas cartas.

—¡Ah, sí! —Sakura respondió un tanto nerviosa. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. —Que-quería echar un vistazo al departamento que está alquilando.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos mientras la observaba, tal vez intentando saber qué había llevado a Sakura hasta ahí. La zona no era precisamente de alta categoría, tampoco era horrible, pero la mayoría de los edificios eran viejos y el centro quedaba lejos. A los ojos de la rubia, Sakura tenía la pinta de esas señoritas que se la pasan comprando en las tiendas más caras del centro y que vivían del dinero de sus padres y que creían que sitios como estos eran oportunidades para jugar a las hermanas de la caridad. Si se atrevía a rentar el piso, le estaría dando lata cada dos por tres por algún desperfecto.

Bajo el escrutinio, Sakura trató de no retirar la mirada. Aunque se estaba haciendo un poco difícil.

Cuando la rubia vio que no se trataba de una broma, alzó los hombros y dio un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y descolgar de un gancho pegado a la pared un juego de llaves.

—Puede verlo si quiere, pero no puedo acompañarla, estoy ocupada. —Le tendió el juego de llaves sin más. —Tómese el tiempo que quiera. Está en el nivel 5; tiene que pelear un poco con la puerta porque se atora.

Sakura se sorprendió de aquella confianza, pero le sorprendió más que dijera que estaba ocupada cuando parecía que lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar a las cartas. Seguramente trabajaba ahí y el edificio no era suyo, por tanto, le daba igual. Tomó las llaves y asintió rápidamente.

—Gracias.

Tratando de comportarse lo más normal posible, la pelirosa caminó el resto del pasillo hasta llegar al fondo. Enfrente de ella, un ascensor viejo se abría y del lado izquierdo estaban las escaleras. Al final las escogió, de cualquier forma, buscaba hacer tiempo hasta que se le fuera el mal humor.

Con cada paso que daba, la vieja madera crujía bajo su peso, sin embargo, todavía eran fuertes y eso se veía a simple vista. Se preguntó qué tipo de gente viviría en el edificio, ¿Serían viejos? ¿Trabajarían? ¿Habría alguna pareja que peleaba por nimiedades como dejar la pasta dental sin tapar? Suspiró con cierto cansancio.

Sakura llevaba algunas semanas estando soltera. El motivo de la ruptura había sido precisamente dejar la pasta dental abierta mientras corría porque se le hacía tarde para su turno dentro del hospital. Y mientras la casa era suya, su novio había puesto una serie de reglas porque era un perfeccionista y adoraba que todo estuviera en orden.

En el momento en que llegó a casa (36 horas después) y luego de meterse en la bañera dejando tras ella un camino de ropa sucia, el joven no dejó de hacer comentarios sobre lo desordenada que Sakura era y ella terminó mandándole al diablo. Así que él recogió sus cosas y abandonó la casa, dejándole con todo el departamento limpio y el anillo de promesa que le había dado luego de su primer aniversario (ahora Sakura se preguntaba dos cosas: cómo había aguantado tanto con él y qué haría ahora con el maldito anillo.)

Para intentar levantarle el ánimo, dos de sus amigos le habían propuesto que participara con ellos en un proyecto de cine independiente que tenían en mente: querían retratar su vida como estudiante de medicina. Al principio había pensado que sería divertido, después de todo, que fueran detrás suyo con la cámara le subía el ego.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días, decir que Sakura estaba hasta la coronilla era sólo una verdad a medias. Porque estaba más que harta. Y no sólo era el video, había sido una semana espantosa en la que había tenido que cubrir a Ino (porque era una buena amiga que había aceptado -luego de intensos ruegos- para que ella pudiera tomarse unos días con su nuevo novio) y se la había pasado en pediatría donde los niños eran ruidosos y a la menor oportunidad uno terminaba lleno de vómito. Sin mencionar que no había podido ni siquiera surtir su alacena o darse un respiro para conocer a alguien más, porque con dos chicos cerca –aunque fueran amigos- los demás creían que su cuota estaba cubierta.

Por eso hoy, luego de que Naruto comentara no esperaba que su vida fuera tan apasionante como _Grey's Anatomy,_ pero al menos un tanto entretenida a lo _Scrubs,_ Sakura había terminado corriendo echa una furia porque si se quedaba ahí, lo más probable es que le hubiera molido a golpes. Cuando lo volviera a ver, se aseguraría de _disculparse_ por no tener una vida emocionante como las series que veían prometían.

Como había predicho, todo el edificio tenía ese olor a viejo.

Cuando llegó al piso 5, caminó un pequeño pasillo iluminado hasta la puerta de color vino que daba entrada al departamento. Sakura batalló para abrir la puerta y al final lo consiguió, haciendo que las bisagras chillaran. Evidentemente no quería rentar el departamento –y, aunque así hubiera sido, con el infernal ruido de la puerta se lo hubiera pensado-, pero quería seguir matando el tiempo y no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

El departamento estaba iluminado gracias a la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal de lo que parecía ser la sala. Sakura entró mirando a todos lados, aunque no había mucho que ver: sólo una simple mesa de madera blanca con hojas de periódico encima. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde olivo y en algunas partes estaba comenzando a caerse, probablemente a causa de la humedad. Caminó hasta el ventanal y echó un vistazo, aunque no tuviera una vista preciosa de la ciudad, al menos daba a un pequeño parque donde había niños corriendo.

Se movió de la sala a la cocina, notando que había una fina capa de polvo, señal de que el departamento había sido abandonado no mucho tiempo atrás. Los gabinetes estaban vacíos y el único enser que quedaba era una tetera pequeña sobre la estufa que parecía ser vieja. Siguió su recorrido, llegando al baño donde había una tina blanca con patas de gato y una ventanita para dejar salir el vapor. Extrañamente, la bañera no tenía la misma capa de polvo que el fregadero de la cocina sí.

Llegó a la habitación principal y lo primero que vio fue el colchón que estaba en el suelo. Sakura comenzó a pensar que quizá alguien estaba viviendo todavía ahí y que la mujer del recibidor no se había dado cuenta –o se había dado cuenta y no le importaba. Lo segundo que vio fue al hombre de cabello plateado que estaba recargado contra el alfeizar de la ventana, quien le veía con curiosidad. Llevaba una bufanda amarilla alrededor del cuello y que le cubría parte del rostro, y un suéter azul marino demasiado holgado.

La idea que transmitía era de total apatía y aburrimiento. Al menos eso podía deducir por su cara –lo que alcanzaba a ver.

—¡L-lo siento! ¡No sabía que había alguien aquí! —Sakura se excusó dando pequeñas reverencias rápidamente. —¡La mujer del vestíbulo me dejó pasar!

—Ah… —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y ella se le quedó viendo como un ciervo frente a un auto. —Tsunade nunca tiene cuidado. —Agregó, aunque parecía más que para sí mismo.

Sakura anotó mentalmente el nombre aunque no fuera a utilizarlo jamás. También supuso que si sabía el nombre de la encargada, entonces vivía aquí –tal vez no en este departamento, pero sí en el edificio. Tras un par de incómodos segundos en los que sólo pudo quedarse viendo a todos lados menos a él, Sakura concluyó que no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía salirse?

Sin embargo, la impasibilidad de aquel hombre le dejó en claro que le daba igual su presencia. Así que, sin más, Sakura se sentó en el colchón y se quitó el abrigo rojo, dejándolo sobre sus piernas. El hombre volteó a verla y ella se dio cuenta por sentir su mirada, pero no se sintió amenazada de ninguna manera. De hecho, por alguna razón, se sentía cómoda. Muy cómoda. Sentía el mismo tipo de comodidad que le acompañaba siempre que su pareja estaba de humor para recostarse juntos sin hacer nada, el tipo de comodidad que venía luego de haber tenido una sesión de sexo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo al hombre. Se preguntó si conocía los cepillos y si alguna vez había intentado usar alguno; aunque el cabello le caía descuidado sobre la cabeza no le quedaba mal, parecía que naturalmente tenía esa forma. Admiró la rectitud de su nariz, los nobles pómulos, la masculina forma de sus cejas… y al no poder saber qué se escondía debajo del tejido amarillo de la bufanda, subió de nuevo los ojos para fijarlos en los de él, sintiéndose atraída por la profundidad que mostraban.

Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, negros como el ónix, tenía algunas patas de gallo en las esquinas, pero sólo le indicaban que probablemente se encontraría en los últimos años de la treintena, aunque el resto de su cuerpo no lo aparentara. Del lado derecho tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba desde la ceja hasta el pómulo. Mientras que antes había pensado que el hombre se veía demasiado apático, ahora podía ver que en su mirada se traslucía cansancio y… otra cosa.

Se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de ello y sintiendo las mejillas calentarse, volvió la mirada a su regazo. Sin embargo, la alzó nuevamente al escuchar los pasos de él, aproximándose a ella. Se había quitado la bufanda y curiosa, deslizó sus verdes ojos hacia abajo para tomar nota de la fuerte línea de su mandíbula cubierta por una ligera barba y siguió hasta el área de la boca. Tenía labios carnosos, pero no gruesos, se equilibraban con sus otras facciones a la perfección. Sakura pensó que eran labios que se antojaban besables. Sin querer, sus propios labios se separaron mientras seguía viendo –devorando- su rostro; en la angulosa barbilla, del lado derecho, tenía un lunar.

Decir que era guapo no le haría justicia, decidió.

Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con su cuello, su manzana de Adán moviéndose mientras pasaba saliva y Sakura lo imitó, aunque le costó trabajo: sentía la boca terriblemente seca.

* * *

Kakashi sabía que algo importante iba a suceder ese día, aunque no sabía si sería importante como 'bueno' o importante como 'malo'. De cualquier forma, no era la cosa más terrible que podría pasarle, ya no. Sin embargo, no pensó que esa sensación terminaría conectada a la joven que había entrado al departamento.

No era muy alta, era delgada y su cabello era de un llamativo color rosado que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. A todas luces se veía que era alguien que se preocupaba por su apariencia y la ropa que llevaba (una falda larga de color negro, un sweater de cuello alto blanco y un abrigo rojo) le sentaba bien. Su cabello iba algo alborotado, tal vez porque había corrido a algún sitio. Pero nada de eso le interesó mucho. No hasta que pudo admirar su rostro cuando ella se sentó en el colchón y se comenzaba a quitar el abrigo.

Su cara tenía facciones bonitas, nariz pequeña, pómulos alzados, mejillas redondas, labios no muy carnosos pero tampoco delgados y coloreados en un suave tono rosa. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un precioso verde, un color que le recordaba las hojas de los brotes nuevos. Tenían el color de la nueva vida, de la frescura. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, subió entonces para encontrarse con su frente, era amplia, pero no le quitaba ningún encanto a su rostro.

Quizá se había quedado demasiado tiempo observándola, porque ella volteó. Aunque alguno pudo haber ofrecido una sonrisa educada –con toda probabilidad falsa-, ninguno lo hizo, optando los dos por seguirse viendo.

Kakashi no era tonto, a sus cuarenta y uno difícilmente se le podía escapar algo, especialmente cuando ese algo involucraba mujeres y mucho menos si eran mujeres que se notaban interesadas en él. Por supuesto, nunca soltaba prenda, ni una sonrisa, ni un guiño, nada. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Estaba casado. O había estado casado. Aunque habían pasado un par de meses desde que su esposa se había ido, no había sentido ningún interés de corresponder a los coqueteos de las mujeres –y algunos hombres- que se habían cruzado en su camino. Hasta ahora.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, avanzó hacia ella con calma, con mucha naturalidad. Notó cómo se cerraban sus labios y el movimiento que hizo su garganta por el esfuerzo de pasar saliva.

Tal vez fuera porque la joven era guapa, o porque se había sentido capturado por los bonitos ojos que le observaban con genuino interés, o porque necesitaba sentir el contacto del cuerpo de una mujer, no lo sabía. Ella no le estaba coqueteando de ninguna forma, pero algo de él le intrigaba y era obvio que sentía cierta atracción, después de todo, había separado los labios mientras veía su boca y cuello. Y él no iba a mentir, quería conocer las formas que habían estado escondidas por el abrigo rojo y que ahora sólo estaban cubiertas por el tejido blanco de su suéter.

Se sentó en el colchón a un lado de ella quien le vio con ligera sorpresa, sin embargo, no le detuvo, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a acercarse. Inconscientemente –pensó- ella separó de nuevo los labios y alzó los ojos para verlo a él. Esta vez, el iris verde se veía un poco oscurecido y la pupila dilatada. Kakashi se inclinó hacia ella para tomarle con lentitud la cara entre sus largas manos, le acarició con cuidado (hasta podía decirse con cariño) las mejillas y le besó sin más preámbulo.

Ambos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mientras comenzaba el movimiento de sus labios, al principio suave, tentador; Kakashi todavía no quería profundizar el beso, quería saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo que ella quería. Si veía en sus ojos miedo o si terminaba empujándole, la dejaría ir inmediatamente. No la obligaría a otra cosa, se disculparía y le explicaría que era un idiota que se sentía demasiado solo y tal vez ella sentiría la suficiente pena por él como para no denunciarlo por intento de violación.

Al final, la pelirosa terminó cerrando los ojos, probablemente decidiendo entregarse por completo al beso. Y entonces Kakashi comenzó a acariciarle el labio inferior con la punta de su lengua mientras sentía los dedos de ella moverse hacia sus antebrazos, apretándole con suavidad y subiendo hacia sus muñecas. Abandonó el toque en su cara y movió los dedos a su cuello para poder acercarla más y profundizar el gesto. Ella abrió los labios y permitió que la lengua de Kakashi entrara para probar su boca y enlazarse con la suya, deseando chuparla y acariciarla.

Era la primera vez que recibía un beso de alguien que no fuera la mujer con la que había estado casado por 7 años. Y se sentía jodidamente bien. Ella olía dulce, una ligera nota de suave perfume con una nota de vainilla le llegaba, pero también tenía un seductor aroma que le gritaba que lo que tenía frente a él era una mujer que lo deseaba.

Por falta de aire, ella se separó ligeramente de él, respirando audiblemente y haciendo que su aliento chocara con sus labios entreabiertos. Sus frentes estaban tocándose y casi la punta de sus narices, Kakashi no le podía ver los ojos, lo que quería decir que los tenía puestos en su boca. Podía imaginar que tal vez estaba preguntándose qué demonios había pasado y, desgraciadamente, él tampoco lo sabía. Pero no, ella estaba diciéndose que quería seguirlo besando sólo que no sabía si podía apagar su mente para entregarse a ello.

Kakashi volvió a jalarla para besarla con más fuerza, sus labios restregándose contra los de ella, dispuesto y mucho a dejarlos hinchados a base de mordidas y choques que sus dientes daban. Ella respondió a cada uno de los besos con la misma intensidad y hambre, sujetándole el cabello con una mano y la otra en su hombro, sus dedos enterrándose en su carne. Las manos de él ya iban marcando un camino sobre su cuerpo con mucha libertad, después de todo, ahora era ella quien le estaba manteniendo fijo en su lugar para que le siguiera besando. Dejó la mano izquierda en su cintura, la derecha, acariciándole y apretando el seno izquierdo. Ella gimió en su boca y le mordió cuando apretó con fuerza, pero no quejándose, sino invitándole a que volviera a hacerlo.

Hacía tiempo que no presentaba una erección con tanta fuerza, sentía su miembro palpitando contra su vientre y la necesidad de liberarlo de la prisión que representaba su pantalón. Abandonó el agarre que mantenía en la cintura de la chica y descendió en su cuerpo, sintiendo uno de sus muslos envuelto por falda y gruñó al darse cuenta de lo larga que era; para su fortuna, ella adivinó lo que le molestaba y se separó de él para levantarse ella misma la prenda. Sin que él se lo pidiera, terminó acostándose sobre su espalda y pidiéndole sólo con los ojos que no perdiera el tiempo.

Kakashi se abrió los pantalones y se sacó el pene sin más contemplaciones. Ella le miró mordiéndose los labios, hasta que él hurgó entre sus muslos, separándolos para hacer a un lado las pantaletas de encaje que llevaba y que ahora estaban mojadas por su excitación. Él le penetró con fuerza, deslizándose entre sus húmedos pliegues con facilidad, disfrutando de la manera en que ella le apretaba, amoldándose a él. Ambos dejaron salir un gruñido –el de él audible a propósito, algo estrangulado; el de ella, en un tono bajo, sintiendo pena de dejarse escuchar.

* * *

Sakura había mantenido las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, intentando agarrarse a algo sin conseguirlo, después de todo, la cama carecía de mantas y sábanas, estaba desnuda a diferencia de ella que seguía con toda la ropa puesta. Él la había penetrado con rapidez, con fuerza y ella había intentado encontrarlo en cada embiste, respondiendo al deseo de su propio cuerpo de sentirse lleno hasta que alcanzara el clímax.

Este hombre del que desconocía su identidad, su edad, su origen, le había llevado a experimentar uno de los orgasmos más alucinantes de su vida. Sin hablar, le había arrastrado a una muy satisfactoria cópula.

Se preguntó si se había dado cuenta del anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda o si lo había estado ignorando de la misma forma en que ella había hecho. Probablemente era la primera, considerando que lo único que habían visto el uno del otro eran sus rostros. Y eso se quedaba corto, porque la mayor parte del tiempo que había durado su encuentro habían tenido los ojos cerrados, entregándose a las sensaciones que el cuerpo del otro provocaba en el propio. Sin embargo, en los breves segundos que lograban mantenerlos abiertos se veían fijamente, como si intentaran adivinar el pensamiento que corría por la mente del otro.

Tampoco es que el anillo tuviera todavía el significado de antes, pero eso no quería decir que ahora –con el tiempo que había pasado luego de su encuentro- no debiera de sentirse rara. Porque si bien se había quedado con el anillo porque le parecía bonito, seguía siendo un anillo de promesa, uno que le habían dado con la esperanza de que la relación prosperara hasta que ambos se sintieran convencidos de que querían casarse.

Sakura se sacó el anillo y lo dejó a un lado de la bañera, junto a la canastilla con el champú. Ahora se sentía una completa idiota por seguirlo llevando.

 _¿Esto está bien? ¿Debería estar aquí?_

Ese era el tipo de preguntas que debieron aparecer en la mente de Sakura pero que no lo hicieron, o tal vez las había ignorado por estar demasiado ocupada en embriagarse con la esencia del hombre, porque estaba demasiado absorta en seguir el ritmo que el desconocido le había impuesto, porque estaba decidida a disfrutar del encuentro y alcanzar el orgasmo que cada movimiento de cadera prometía. Acabar con él había sido la meta de ese encuentro y la había cumplido entre jadeos y gemidos propios y ajenos.

Tal vez las preguntas sobraban. Era soltera de nuevo y podía acostarse con quien quisiera si le apetecía, pero ella tenía la regla de acostarse con alguien luego de la quinta cita; así que tener sexo con alguien a quien acababa de conocer nunca lo había experimentado. Y ahora tenía una sensación rara en el estómago (que probablemente era por tomar la píldora del día siguiente, pero que se asemejaba a la incómoda sensación que le asaltó luego de haber perdido la virginidad.)

Para hacerlo peor, al salir del departamento se había llevado las llaves que la mujer le había dado y su consciencia le decía que tenía que devolverlas, porque Tsunade –o como quiera que se llamara- no tenía la culpa de que hubiera terminado cogiendo con ganas con el desconocido que casualmente estaba en el departamento. Ya que mañana era su día libre del hospital, tenía planeado pasar al viejo complejo y disculparse con la mujer, inventándose una excusa creíble de por qué había salido sin regresarle las llaves.

Y tal vez, con un golpe de suerte, terminaría viéndolo de nuevo.

Kakashi bajó las escaleras hacia el lobby, en su bolsillo iban sonando el par de llaves con cada escalón que bajaba, pero él no estaba prestando atención. Su mente y sus sentidos todavía estaban saturados de lo que acababa de pasar en el que había sido su departamento por tanto tiempo. Se suponía que hoy finalmente terminaba de vaciarlo (había sido muy perezoso con la mudanza y la había extendido estúpidamente, aunque ahora la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en su más nuevo -y pequeño- hogar), pero había decidido darse un último viaje de recuerdos y estaba a punto de irse cuando había escuchado la entrada de la joven.

Cuando pisó el lobby se dio cuenta por el ruido que había que Tsunade ya debería estar borracha y con mucho menos dinero en su cuenta bancaria. Tocó la campanilla y se recargó sobre la barra, esperando por ella.

Si era honesto, haberse acostado con aquella mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado últimamente. Había disfrutado mucho de tocar su cuerpo, incluso si había sido por encima de la ropa y no lo había visto desnudo, lo cual era extraño. Mucho más que hacerlo con una desconocida. Una desconocida que le había dejado la marca de su dentadura sobre el hombro y un chupetón en el cuello.

Si se volviera a encontrar con ella…

—Pensé que ya te habías ido…—Le dijo a manera de recibimiento la rubia. —Le dije a una chica que subiera a ver el departamento.

—La vi. —Le respondió como si nada.

—¿Entonces le mostraste el lugar? —Él se encogió de hombros y ella alzó una ceja, pero no profundizó. —¿Te dejó la llave?

—No.

—Maldición. Al menos no creo que quiera robarse algo… —Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, como si sintiera una migraña venir a ella.

—Probablemente regrese a devolverte la llave. —Agregó como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Tsunade bufó, creyendo que había dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo. —Parecía una buena chica.

—Tú parecías una persona respetable y mírate. —Levantó la mano en el aire, señalándolo. —¿Ya sacaste todas tus cosas?

—Hm. —Se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo dejó ahí por encima de la bufanda, haciendo como que pensaba. —No. —Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco. —Necesito un par de días más.

—Ni siquiera tienes tantas cosas y te dije que era la última vez que te daba una prórroga.

—Apuesto a que la chica va a volver. —Le dijo con el mismo tono monótono. —Si ella regresa a devolverte la llave, me das los días que necesito sin renta.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —Preguntó interesada. —¿Qué gano yo?

—Me mudo inmediatamente y te pago el mes completo más un... 20% extra.

—40 —Agregó con rapidez.

—Hey, no puedes ponerte avariciosa.

—¡Te deje quedarte aquí sin cobrarte nada los últimos días!

—Y eso habla muy bien de ti. —Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—30 —Tsunade replicó entrecerrando los ojos, mirándole de mala forma. Kakashi suspiró.

—25 y es lo último.

La rubia entrecerró todavía más los ojos mientras pensaba. Le había dado una semana a Kakashi como una cortesía que luego se transformó en otra y parecía que no estaba muy dispuesto a irse. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de librarse de él y obtener dinero que podría ocupar para la siguiente semana de juegos.

—Pareces muy seguro de que regresará… —Le dijo, alzando una ceja y viéndole por la esquina del ojo. —¿Sucedió algo?

—¿Qué clase de cosas sucederían con una extraña más allá de intercambiar algunas palabras? —Respondió como si no supiera que existían un montón de cosas que podrían hacerse con una extraña. Y que en realidad había hecho una de ellas. Tsunade entrecerró los ojos como si supiera que le estaba ocultado algo, pero Kakashi no delató nada en su rostro, además técnicamente sí había cruzado un par de palabras con ella. —¿Apuestas o no?

Tsunade continuó mirándolo con fuerza; una parte de ella no tragándose lo que le había respondido. Pero no podía rechazar la apuesta, mucho menos la oportunidad de ganarse algo de dinero extra.

—Más te vale que no te quieras burlar de mí. —Gruñó.— Y para hacerlo justo. —Se aclaró la garganta mientras Kakashi la veía con la misma apatía.— El tiempo límite son las seis de mañana-

—Y necesito quedarme aquí para verificar que no me ocultes que llegó.—Le interrumpió.

—Bien.

—Tenemos una apuesta, Tsunade. —Le dijo con una sonrisa apenas visible detrás de la bufanda amarilla, tendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

La rubia terminó suspirando y alzando los hombros como si no le quedara de otra. Finalmente le apretó la mano con rapidez antes de que él se despidiera, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta principal del edificio.

De verdad que parecía una persona respetable cuando lo vio la primera vez.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

No sé cuándo pueda acabar el próximo capítulo, especialmente porque lo que he escrito no me ha convencido mucho. De cualquier manera planeo que sea una historia corta (5 capítulos a lo mucho.)

Por cierto, hubo cambios para la traducción y en lugar de 'Three Blossoms' comenzaré a subir 'Duty Before Honor' (El Deber antes que el Honor.) Comenzaré entre esta semana o la próxima a subirla. La razón es porque en febrero regreso a la universidad y necesito apurarme :D

Muchas gracias si han leído hasta acá y espero terminar pronto con esto.

Saludos ~


	2. El asesino del asesino

**¡Hola!**

¿Hay alguien? Ya sé que no tengo perdón de dios alguno, pero si de algo sirve, muchos sabrán que estuve batallando con la universidad. Hasta ahí las excusas.

Como sea, **savka** me mandó un mensaje y me animó muchísimo para terminar este capítulo (gracias ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨ ) El tercero va a la mitad D: Y espero con todo mi corazón no tardar tanto con él.

Por cierto, les recuerdo que la idea está basada en la novela pero no es una adaptación.

Gracias por su paciencia~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **El asesino del asesino**

 _Detén esas tácticas_

 _este disfraz para despistar no tiene sentido alguno,_

 _quiero que seamos cómplices a nuestra manera,_

 _pero estoy enfrentándome a un peligroso maestro de la seducción._

 **The Assassin's Assassin – SOIL &"PIMP" SESSIONS**

* * *

Sakura se paró en el recibidor luciendo una sonrisa avergonzada y tensa. A diferencia del día anterior la mujer que estaba ahí era una morena un par de años más joven que la otra. Ella le dio una sonrisa educada tras escuchar el motivo de su visita al edificio.

—¿Y te gustó el departamento? —Preguntó la joven que se había presentado como Shizune. La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Sakura e intentó pensar rápido sobre la respuesta que debía darle ¿Una honesta, una a medias…?

—De hecho, me gustaría verlo de nuevo. —Dijo intentando sonar lo más normal posible y confiada en sus palabras. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que acababa de sonar como si de verdad le interesara vivir ahí. Shizune se le quedó viendo un tanto sorprendida. —Es para- para darme una idea de cómo se verían mis cosas y eso, para imaginarme la fotografía completa.

—¡Oh, claro! —Respondió con una sonrisa, regresándole las llaves que Sakura ya le había dado. —Tómate tu tiempo, no hay problema.

Sakura le sonrió con ganas y pensó que de verdad querían rentar el piso si le estaban abriendo la puerta sin preguntarle algo. Aunque tal vez pensaba que no había peligro alguno si había regresado para darle las llaves. Y de cualquier forma no había nada de valor dentro del departamento.

Esta vez decidió tomar el ascensor hasta el piso #5. Mientras el aparato ascendía, Sakura sintió que la ansiedad y nerviosismo dentro de ella aumentaban. En la espalda sentía un calambre y en el vientre un ligero calor. Checó por última vez su apariencia en el espejo dentro del diminuto cubículo, se acomodó el cabello y retocó el brillo labial que se había puesto (uno sabor fresa que tenía el dibujo de Hello Kitty y que le había _tomado prestado_ a Ino.)

Sakura tragó duro y se recargó contra la pared ¿Si las cosas se repetían…? Inhaló con fuerza por la boca, alzando el pecho; no podía engañarse a sí misma y decirse que no era eso lo que le había motivado regresar al edificio. Un juego de llaves se podía reemplazar con facilidad y ella no tenía nada que hacer en el departamento. Además, la noche anterior había tenido un par de orgasmos bajo el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho sentir.

* * *

Durante la noche había estado pensando en el encuentro que había tenido. Luego de leer por encima sus anotaciones sobre la semana que había pasado en pediatría, se metió en la cama con más calor del necesario y sintiéndose sofocada por el edredón que había cambiado recién. Había apagado las luces y se quedó viendo como tonta al techo, mordiéndose el labio y respirando hondo.

Si lo pensaba, había sentido esa excitación varias veces, pero no en cantidades asombrosas y no todas habían sido con el mismo hombre. No por eso el sexo hubiera resultado malo. Las relaciones sexuales venían de diferentes formas, a veces bastaba con que su pareja le susurrara palabras agradables (ni siquiera tenía que haber una insinuación) para que ella pasara de la risita y los suspiros a los gemidos, otras, necesitaba de un poco de la ayuda del alcohol y el insomnio.

Había perdido la virginidad teniendo dieciséis; Ino lo había pintado como lo mejor del mundo y aunque había sido bueno, la primera vez no estaba ni de cerca de las cinco mejores. Ahora, diez años después de eso, había aprendido cómo le gustaba que la tocaran, lo que la encendía, conocía rincones de su cuerpo que con breves toques podían llevarla al cielo. Y no sólo eso, había aprendido cómo tocar a un hombre, cómo hacerlo terminar usando las manos, las palabras que debía jadear y en qué momento hacerlo (aún si no lo hacía en todos sus encuentros.)

Tal vez no fuera tan experta como Ino decía ser (y como sus exnovios podían confirmar), pero disfrutaba de la intimidad y el sentimiento de conexión que traía el compartir lecho con alguien. Le gustaba compartir su cuerpo, su calor… su lujuria.

Y con el último hombre que se había acostado había compartido también cierta soledad que sentía. Muchos dirían que sería imposible sentirse solo en un periodo mayor a un mes, pero ver a sus amigos con sus parejas, verlos felices y escuchar aquellas anécdotas tontas sobre ratos que pasaban juntos, le hacían sentir un poco apartada. Así que tal vez aquella había sido la razón por la que no había cuestionado el acercamiento que él había hecho, la razón por la que había aceptado que tomara su cuerpo.

Simplemente por recordar la forma en que él le había hecho correrse su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse todavía más y sus respiraciones a ser más inconsistentes. Empujó el edredón y sacó las piernas, dejando que el aire de la habitación las enfriara y volvió al punto de inicio. Se sentó y comenzó a acariciarse las piernas con suavidad y calma, apenas dejando que los dedos tocaran su piel y disfrutando del cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir, del pequeño escalofrío que estaba naciendo en su columna. Tocó sus muslos y con gentileza los separó, acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón y los almohadones detrás de ella.

Comenzó a desear volver a verlo, que él fuera quien le estuviera tocando, que le demostrara lo hábiles que prometían ser sus dedos y que saboreara la humedad que estaba empapando los pliegues de su intimidad.

Pero más importante, que fuera él quien le permitiera olvidarse de toda su situación alrededor de su más reciente berrinche.

* * *

Al dar el primer paso fuera del ascensor, Sakura se congeló en el pasillo tomando consciencia de la idiotez que iba a hacer, como si toparse con el paisaje poco conocido del día anterior le trajera de vuelta la razón que había perdido ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado del ingreso de alguna joven que hubiera sido atacada? Lo que estaba haciendo no era muy diferente a meter la mano con un trozo de carne dentro de la jaula de un león. Aún si ella sentía que tenía el control de la situación por ser ella quien lo buscara, ¿No había domadores que terminaban muertos…?

Es decir, el día anterior… lo que había pasado entre ellos, claro, había sido placentero, pero eso no garantizaba que si veía de nuevo a ese sujeto podría estar segura. Podría aparecer debajo de un puente, o tirada en un callejón (si es que la encontraban.)

Esto se sentía ahora como un completo error, tal vez no lo sentiría así si no llevara tiempo consultándolo en medio de un corredor. Se estaba acobardando o tal vez la razón estaba entrando en ella ¿Iba a entrar al departamento rezando que él estuviera ahí o que se presentara por cualquier razón que pudiera tener? ¿Y luego qué, le pediría que lo repitieran, que le volviera a follar sobre el colchón en el suelo?

¿Y qué esperaba si eso sucedía? ¿Qué pudiera comenzar algo con ese hombre? Encontrar a uno al que no le importara el hecho de que se hubiera acostado con él en cuanto le conoció, sería una rareza…

Además, ¿Qué le garantizaba que él quisiera repetir lo que había sucedido entre los dos? Ni siquiera sabía cuál había sido su reacción luego de que terminaran; ella se había levantado, arreglado la ropa y aclarado la garganta antes de poder mirarlo y decirle algo. Pese a haberse entregado con ganas a él, su valentía murió en cuanto tuvo que enfrentarse con la realidad de lo que habían hecho juntos.

Tenía que darse la vuelta, devolver las llaves y regresar a casa, quizás invadir la privacidad del departamento de Naruto y Sasuke como la buena tercera rueda que se había vuelto desde que estaba soltera. Aunque francamente no tenía muchas ganas de fingir interés sobre lo que habían grabado, ni ver o comentar algo sobre la prueba audiovisual de su insípida vida, ni tampoco de presenciar los ocasionales toqueteos entre ellos.

Sakura sintió un golpecito en su hombro y no pudo evitar dar un saltito de sorpresa, agarrando con fuerza su bolso.

—Hola — Él, al igual que el día anterior, llevaba una bufanda al cuello (esta vez de color negro) sobre un cuello de tortuga gris. No era un día particularmente frío, pero viéndolo parecía que lo fuera. En su mano llevaba una bolsa de papel, probablemente de alguno de los restaurantes que estaban en las calles cercanas al edificio.

—Eres tú…—Susurró con sorpresa, relajando su posición y aflojando el agarre en la tela del bolso. —Es decir- hola- —Sakura se aclaró la garganta y se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa tímida. De pronto se volvió a sentir como de trece (siendo más precisa, se volvió a sentir como esa adolescente nada encantadora que era y que tenía un malsano y no correspondido amor por Sasuke.)

* * *

Kakashi la observó de pie en la mitad del corredor mientras se mordía el pulgar, parecía genuinamente confundida. Si era honesto, a mitad de la noche se le había ocurrido pensar que Tsunade tenía razón y no regresaría. El único motivo que tenía para regresar era el estúpido juego de llaves, pero qué iba a saber él. No era como si la conociera o algo. Él podía clasificar a las personas en dos grupos: demasiado complejos o demasiado idiotas y sinceramente no sabía en cuál poner a la chica. Acostarse con él no parecía de alguien muy inteligente.

Cuando ella se hizo líos al saludarlo, Kakashi no evitó sentir algo de simpatía y una subida de ego. Había regresado y no sólo a devolver las llaves (al menos eso podía deducir por la forma en que se había sonrojado y evitaba verlo a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.)

—¿Quieres pasar? —Preguntó él con aire casual, ella le miró por un par de segundos antes de volver la vista al suelo y asentir ligeramente.

Había hecho la invitación porque francamente era lo único que podía hacer; no parecía que ninguno de los dos tuviera ganas de hablar sobre lo que el otro hacía o era, ambos sabían que estaban ahí solamente para volver a tocarse.

Kakashi abrió la puerta con su propio juego de llaves, el mismo que no le había regresado a Tsunade sin importar la insistencia de ella. La chica no dijo nada pese a mostrarse sorprendida. Le hizo pasar al departamento antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, todavía sin soltar la bolsa con su almuerzo.

En la pared de la izquierda había unas perchas y dejó colgando la bufanda negra.

—¿Quieres quitarte el abrigo? —Kakashi le preguntó mientras dejaba la bolsa en la vieja mesa.

Ella estaba observando los pequeños cambios que había en el departamento. Como la silla que había movido del cuarto a la sala. La noche anterior se había dedicado a limpiar un poco el piso, había barrido, quitado el polvo de los muebles –incluida la mesa- e incluso lavado el baño. Le había ayudado a distraerse, cosa que necesitaba con urgencia luego de digerir que había penetrado a una mujer en ese lugar, en ese departamento cuyo dormitorio sólo había sido llenado por los gemidos de la misma mujer por seis años seguidos. Una parte de él, diminuta, había gritado que sentía estaba traicionando los recuerdos de esa vida…

—¡Oh! ¿No es algo muy _directo al punto?_ —Preguntó ella, sus mejillas rojas y una ligera sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

No, no había sido muy directo al punto su sugerencia. Demasiado directa había sido ella, pero al menos podía estar seguro de que estaban en el mismo canal.

—Pensé que no querrías que se arrugara.—Respondió alzando los hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ella se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó; Kakashi se quedó viendo el enorme suéter menta que llevaba debajo, parecía que sólo tenía ropa que escondía la forma de su cuerpo. Y era una lástima, porque por lo que había podido sentir por encima de la ropa, tenía uno muy bonito. Las puntas de sus dedos cosquillearon, quería volver a tocarla y esta vez sin ropa de por medio. Ella se sentó en la mesa por falta de otro lugar en donde hacerlo, cruzó las piernas y le sonrió con timidez.

—Finges ser muy tímida, pero… no creo que lo seas luego de que lo hicimos. —Sin querer le sonrió y ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Kakashi se le acercó, todavía con aquella sonrisa sabionda en el rostro y dejó el abrigo detrás de ella en la mesa. Tendía a hacer enojar a las mujeres con facilidad y él lo sabía, pero también conocía formas de remediarlo. Puso los dedos sobre sus muslos por debajo del suéter y comenzó a trazar círculos grandes con lentitud sobre la superficie cubierta.

Ella tomó sus manos, deteniéndolo, la arruga entre sus cejas haciéndose más notoria.

—No me conoces, así que no me hables como si así fuera.

Kakashi la miró con la misma calma de antes, haciendo como si no le doliera la fuerza con la que le estaba apretando las muñecas. Anotó mentalmente tener cuidado o sería _otra cosa_ la que terminaría como víctima. Alzó las puntas de sus dedos y ella sonrió complacida por haber dejado claro su punto. Él se enderezó frente a ella, una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro; Sakura le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—3 preguntas. —Él dijo, ella le soltó las muñecas, la misma mirada en su rostro. —Puedes preguntar tres cosas sobre mí y yo haré lo mismo, pero podemos elegir no responder una.

—¿Cuál es la trampa? —Preguntó ella, su tono había sido curioso como el de una niña pequeña.

—No se pregunta sobre nuestros nombres, tampoco direcciones… y esas cosas.

—¿ _Esas cosas…_? Te refieres a las cosas que pueden decir quién eres. —Kakashi asintió.

La joven esta vez quitó los ojos de su rostro y recorrió con ellos el vacío de la sala, probablemente pensando qué ganaría si aceptaba, después de todo, ¿Por qué querría que él supiera cosas de su vida? Ella se mordió el labio y Kakashi puso inmediatamente los ojos en ese punto, observando cómo se enrojecía. Tenía unos labios muy bonitos y suaves y pronto le vino a la cabeza dónde quería sentirlos y cómo quería que le acariciara con ellos.

—De acuerdo, empieza tú y luego preguntaré yo. —Respondió al fin, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Kakashi ya tenía de hecho dos preguntas que quería hacerle, ambas muy necesarias.

—¿Eres mayor de edad, cierto? —Sakura parpadeó y luego soltó una risita.

—Por supuesto. —Asintió unas cuantas veces, meciendo su cabello rosado. —Tengo veintiséis, aunque me sorprende que algo de mí te haya hecho creer lo contrario. —Agregó. Sakura sabía que tenía ojeras que no siempre se iban con el maquillaje. La falta de descanso apropiado causaba envejecimiento y esa era la razón por la que ella e Ino en sus ratos libres improvisaban tardes o noches de spa.

Ella se llevó casualmente un dedo a los labios, haciendo como que pensaba. Kakashi se preguntó si sabía que sus gestos eran todavía los de una adolescente; sólo faltaba que tomara un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y lo retorciera. Si hiciera eso y lo viera desde abajo con esos enormes ojos verdes que tenía, no podría contenerse y se olvidaría de las preguntas.

—¿Algún tipo de fetiche raro del que deba de estar consciente?

Ah. Era una buena pregunta, una inteligente. Probablemente para intentar adivinar en que se había metido y con quién; no podía juzgarla, a menudo la gente asumía que era un pervertido.

—Ninguno del que se hayan quejado o que sea moralmente cuestionable. —Decidió responder. Lo cierto es que no se consideraba un hombre con fetichismos. Suponía que podía respetarlos, pero no creía tener uno. Aunque con aquella respuesta dejaba la puerta abierta por si de pronto se le ocurría algo.

—¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Esa es tu segunda pregunta? —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Bien, entonces me toca preguntar de nuevo.

Kakashi dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Sakura se dio la vuelta para volver a verle, haciendo tiempo mientras esperaba por la próxima pregunta.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —Preguntó con cuidado. Probablemente era una pregunta que no debía hacer porque ella terminaría queriendo salirse de ahí, arrepentida de haber regresado. Pero sinceramente tenía curiosidad porque no creía que hubiera regresado sólo por el sexo (no luego de la forma en que salió del departamento.)

Ella alzó los hombros y suspiró, con una sonrisa falsa en su cara. Era el mismo tipo de sonrisa que le había dado antes de que se hubiera acercado para besarle. Kakashi volvió la vista a la ventana, si seguía fijándose en sus gestos…

—Porque quería verte. —Soltó, tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba avergonzada. —Aunque supongo que parezco una tonta. Alguien inteligente ni siquiera hubiera permitido que algo como esto sucediera en primer lugar.

Ah, entonces estaba consciente de que en verdad parecía un error. Él no se sintió más tranquilo por la confirmación de su pensamiento; si ella misma pensaba que era de tontos el haberse acostado la primera vez que se habían visto y querer repetir la experiencia, entonces, _definitivamente_ era una cosa de idiotas.

—Entonces… supongo que eso nos convierte a los dos en tontos.

Sakura sonrió con timidez. Una timidez idéntica a la que tendría una adolescente al confesarse y saber que no es correspondida pero que guarda la esperanza de equivocarse. Era demasiado niña para él, pero aun así…

—¿Qué haces los jueves? —Preguntó Kakashi, ignorando la sirena de advertencia que sonaba en su cabeza y haciéndole caso al cosquilleo que sentía correr en su columna. Deseaba poder tocarla en ese momento.

Ella soltó una risita y le sonrió, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Saltó para bajarse de la mesa y llevó los dedos a los bajos del suéter, tomándolos para sacárselo por encima de la cabeza.

Kakashi observó con atención sus movimientos, notando la blanca piel que se reveló cuando ella se estiró para sacarse el suéter. Tenía una cintura pequeña y el día anterior había comprobado que podía rodearla con suma facilidad con sus manos. Ella se le acercó con el paso de un felino que está tanteando el camino, demasiado curioso como para importarle que el lugar al que se acerca es peligroso. Se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a abrirse la blusa que llevaba, con lentitud pero con seguridad. Él estaba –de momento- más interesado en la forma en que sus dedos se movían que en la piel que ella le exponía.

—Era mi turno para preguntar… —Susurró mientras se acercaba a él, poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho y viéndole sin reproche alguno, divertida aparentemente por el giro que había dado la conversación y porque él hubiera sido quien hubiera dado el paso para fijar un ritmo para sus futuros encuentros. Sakura sentía un cosquilleo entre las piernas y deseaba que él se animara a acariciarle ahí, a que se mojara los dedos con la prueba de su lujuria. —Anoche soñé contigo, o mejor dicho, _fantasee contigo._ —Murmuró contra sus labios, asegurándose de que él sintiera el contacto. Bajó las manos, recorriendo por encima del suéter de él, queriendo obtener una respuesta. —Me acaricié mientras recordaba la forma en que me habías penetrado. —Susurró contra su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo cuando acabó y tocando su abdomen por encima del algodón de la camisa.

Era demasiado tonto si pensaba que podía controlarse otro minuto más. Colocó ambas manos sobre los menudos hombros de ella y comenzó a masajearlos, descendiendo con cuidado por sus brazos para llegar a su clavícula. Se inclinó para acercarse a la joven y adivinando sus intenciones ella levantó el rostro, queriendo que sus labios se encontraran. Sus labios sabían a dulce de fresa y se entreabrieron para dejar salir un gemido de ella, provocado por la fricción entre sus cuerpos y el sentir aquel bulto que estaba formándose en su pantalón y por sus dedos que le acariciaban los pechos por debajo de la blusa. Los pezones se le marcaban a través de la copa del sostén.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó él, susurrándole en el cuello mientras pellizcaba las protuberancias atrapadas en encaje.

—Pensé que era- que era mi turno para preguntar. —Respondió con la voz baja, apretándole con los dedos el pene, disfrutando del calor que pasaba sobre la tela.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Sus labios acariciaron la suave curva del delgado cuello y una de sus manos se movió para jugar con los mechones rosas, mientras le acercaba a él.

—¿Quieres saber lo que hice o, preferirías que te lo mostrara?

Kakashi se dijo que tal vez no era tan niña. O tal vez quisiera hacerse la adulta, ¿Pero quién era él para ponerse a pensar en nimiedades como esas? Igualmente no es que pudiera hacerlo con ella acariciándole por encima del bóxer. Ella emitió una suave risa burlona contra sus labios antes de que su lengua se asomara para acariciarlos; la pequeña mano internándose en su ropa que ya comenzaba a humedecerse con preseminal, buscando el contacto directo con su piel.

—Quítate esto. —Murmuró con un ronroneo contra su oreja, la mano izquierda jalándole el suéter y la derecha apretándole. —Quiero sentirte.

Él obedeció sin rechistar ante la mirada nublada de ella, sus ojos adquiriendo un tono olivo y devorando la vista frente a ellos. Devorándolo a él. Hasta que llegó a la cicatriz cerca del cinturón y que quedaba virtualmente escondida bajo el pantalón. Sin embargo, ella no comentó nada y en lugar de hablar, volvió a acercarse a él para besarlo. Sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza, manteniéndolo fijo mientras enredaba los dedos en sus cortos mechones grises; su cadera restregándose sin vergüenza contra la de él, sintiendo a consciencia la dureza de su erección.

Con cada nuevo beso ella iba ganando confianza en lo que estaba haciendo y cada caricia sobre su cuerpo se volvía más rápida y demandante. Los jóvenes siempre tenían prisa, pensó. Pero no podía culparlos.

La joven separó sus labios y los dejó correr sobre su mandíbula hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos y marcando su camino mientras iba descendiendo. Si hubiera tenido labial, la piel de Kakashi ya hubiera estado toda pintada por las huellas de su hambre y a él no le hubiera importado, porque justo ahora ella parecía saber lo que él quería que hiciera.

Ella se arrodilló frente a él, sus manos trabajando en abrirle el pantalón. Con movimientos mecánicos le bajó el bóxer mientras su cara tomaba un color cercano al de su cabello. Se separó unos segundos para admirar su cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior, una risita salió de ella y él le miró con curiosidad.

—Es bonito. —Dijo como cumplido, sus ojos mirándole a través de la capa de pestañas negras sobre ellos.

Él llevó una mano hacia su cara, acariciándole la mejilla como si le hubiera gustado la palabra que había utilizado. Aunque si era sincero, hubiera deseado que utilizara otro calificativo, uno más masculino.

Ella restregó el rostro contra la palma que le había extendido, y luego pareció recordar lo que estaba haciendo y se dedicó a acariciarle las piernas con las yemas de los dedos, las caricias provocándole temblores de excitación. Sonreía aparentemente divertida, pero no podía decir que fuera una sonrisa totalmente honesta (no como la que le había dado anteriormente) ya que un sonrojo en sus mejillas dejaba ver cierta pena, posiblemente porque normalmente no fuera tan abierta con las parejas que hubiera tenido antes que él.

La duda apareció por un segundo antes de que la punta de su lengua le acariciara los muslos, los labios rozándole y de la nada vino un mordisco que lo encendió. Cuando él pegó un brinquito involuntario, ella se río con coquetería. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que la excitación que ella le mostraba era genuina y no ninguna copiada de la pornografía. Él cuando era joven había estado con un par de mujeres que trataban de imitar la sensualidad y lujuria que mostraban las actrices, exagerándola, haciéndola nada creíble, en lugar de abrazar la que sentían y que yacía dentro de sus propios cuerpos.

El lametón a su hinchado miembro borró de su mente todo pensamiento y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar la mandíbula y disfrutar de los apretones que sus largos dedos daban acompañando cada caricia y chupetón que ella hacía sobre la sensible punta de su pene. Sus propias manos se movieron hacia la nuca de su invitada, sus dedos enredándose en los largos mechones rosas y acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

Bajó la mirada queriendo grabarse la imagen de ella de rodillas y se sorprendió gratamente al encontrarse con esos imposibles ojos verdes viéndole directamente. Sus labios estaban rodeando la hinchada cabeza de su verga, palideciendo ante el color purpura que estaba tomando.

Involuntariamente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, obligándola a tomar más de él en su boca; las manos de ella le apretaron los muslos y sus uñas se clavaron en su carne, sin embargo, no se alejó de él. Su respiración era audible en el silencio de la sala y como había estado pasando la última semana, también el latido de su corazón. Definitivamente era una semana interesante. Y lo sería más si ella continuaba mirándole con esa fuerza mientras lo chupaba.

Vino un gruñido roto, uno que se obligó a alargar cuando se dio cuenta que no podía gemir su nombre. Podía sentirse un poco arrepentido por su decisión, pero de cualquier forma, saber su nombre no sería más que un distractor y algo que podía conducir a futuras malas decisiones. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a deslizar los labios con mayor rapidez sobre él, provocando sonidos acuosos gracias a sus chupeteos.

Si ella continuaba así…

* * *

Sakura se sintió empujada de vuelta a la mesa, su cadera chocó contra el borde y por reflejo se sujetó a éste, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Ella quería seguir tocándolo y saboreándolo pero al parecer él tenía otra cosa en mente y fue obvio por la forma en que se abalanzó sobre ella, manteniéndola en su sitio. Inhaló profundo cuando su lengua le acarició el cuello, sus labios buscando su oreja. Ella movió la mano izquierda hacia él para alcanzarlo, la derecha la utilizó para sostenerlo contra su propio cuerpo.

—Quiero ver. —Dijo él de pronto con la voz ronca.

A ella le costó entender a qué se refería hasta que recordó que ella misma le había preguntado si deseaba ver o si bastaba con que le contara lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Sakura se congeló momentáneamente, sus mejillas encontraron la manera de ponerse más rojas y calientes ¿Tenía que haberse hecho la valiente, verdad? Ahora él quería verla masturbándose y pese a la lujuria que estaba sintiendo, todavía se sentía cohibida por la idea.

¿Y si no le parecía lo suficientemente sexy…?

Un mordisco en el pecho le distrajo y terminó arqueando la espalda y dando un sollozo. La áspera lengua de él estaba reparando el daño y acariciándole el pezón.

Ella se abrió el pantalón, todavía insegura, pero la forma en que él le tocaba le animaba a hacerlo. Masturbarse era una de las cosas que hacia cuando no podía dormir, raramente lo hacía para aplacar su deseo sexual y ahora lo iba a hacer para el disfrute de un hombre. Sería más fácil si él le ayudara (y por dentro esperaba que lo hiciera). Terminar sola y frente a él no parecía una opción para ella, principalmente porque no sabría si lo lograría; la situación era más que excitante pero… ¿Y si por aquella timidez que le estaba deteniendo de hacerlo no conseguía el orgasmo? Sería decepcionante para ambos.

Él se quedó viendo sus torneadas piernas, observando con atención cada centímetro de ellas. Sakura se sintió devorada y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Sin darse cuenta, su mano fue moviéndose con consciencia propia, paseándose con calma a través de su vientre y encima de sus pantaletas. Mientras tanto, él retrocedió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, haciendo su camino para tomar la silla y ponerse cómodo para disfrutar del espectáculo que le iba a presentar.

Sakura estaba empapada y no era una exageración, incluso ella misma se encontró sorprendida al descubrir el encaje de las pantaletas mojado y pegado a su cuerpo. Con los dedos trazó el contorno de sus labios y suspiró por el tacto, disfrutando de la forma en que las yemas de sus dedos se llenaban de su excitación, aún si sentía como la primera vez que se había masturbado. Se sentía torpe tocándose frente a él, pero al mismo tiempo muy deseada.

Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba su clítoris, sus dedos deslizándose con una facilidad impresionante y obligándola a seguir tocando y a comenzar a gemir, incluso si sentía cierta vergüenza por dejarse escuchar. Pero la idea, o la consciencia de saberlo ahí, frente a ella, viéndola, era demasiado. El primer gemido salió de sus labios sin que ella lo esperara, su dedo presionándose con más rapidez sobre su dulce punto y su mano izquierda subiendo sobre su vientre, acariciándose y provocando en el resto de su piel un cosquilleo intenso.

La mano se encontró con la barrera de su sostén, sin embargo, siguió moviéndose de manera circular sobre el monte cubierto, buscando llegar al borde para descubrirse; en el trayecto encontró su pezón endurecido al que le dio un par de pellizcos que le hicieron retorcerse. Con calma, finalmente se descubrió ambos pechos bajando el sostén y su mano continuó con su tarea, apretando y acariciando con gusto.

Comenzó a penetrarse con los dedos, tomando consciencia de la forma en que sus paredes se cernían sobre ellos, buscando satisfacción con ese sustituto de lo que en verdad quería. Un sonido acuoso acompañó los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos que venían no sólo de ella y curiosa, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él.

No tuvo que bajar la mirada para saber dónde estaban sus manos ni lo que estaban haciendo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque si él estaba disfrutando con su cuerpo, entonces ella merecía exactamente lo mismo. Llegar al placer mientras imaginaba que eran sus largos dedos los que estaban dentro de ella, penetrándola con ese ritmo que tanto le gustaba y que eran sus propias manos las que le estaban masturbando, ascendiendo y descendiendo una y otra vez sobre su verga erecta. Él parecía casi tan húmedo como ella y sus dedos brillaban mojados con el mismo fluido que ella había probado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a retorcerse con lentitud y torpes movimientos, estaba cerca y pese a la erótica imagen frente a ella, a su sangre hirviendo y al sudor comenzando a perlarle la piel, Sakura estaba aferrada a la idea de terminar con él. Porque la forma en que sus caderas chocaban y sus cuerpos se rozaban era lo que le faltaba para sentirse completa.

—Ven. —Dijo con la voz ronca y baja, casi escuchándose como un ronroneo. Su ceño frunciéndose por el placer corriendo en su espalda.

Él pareció sorprendido por la invitación y se lamió los labios antes de detener el movimiento de su mano. Se levantó y avanzó hacia ella, una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro.

—Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo. —Respondió con burla una vez que estuvo frente a ella, señalando con descuido sus manos que estaban puestas en sus muslos separados, dejando rastros húmedos en su piel.

—¡No! No es divertido si lo hago sola. —Reconoció, sus mejillas encontrando la forma de sonrojarse todavía más y ponerse calientes. Se iba a morir si la sangre se le quedaba en la cabeza.

—Para mí si lo fue. —Alzó los hombros con total despreocupación; Sakura se preguntó cómo podía estar así si ella apenas podía armar un pensamiento coherente que no fuera la falta que le hacía a su cuerpo. —Te veías demasiado… apetecible.

Y para marcarlo, dejó correr los dedos sobre la suave piel de sus muslos, deleitándose con el mero hecho de tocarla y ella disfrutó de la sensación que sus callosos dedos le causaron. Su palma derecha ascendió buscando el calor que venía de ella y la izquierda se movió para acariciarse.

Lo último que pudo ver Sakura fueron los largos dedos de él presionar contra sus pliegues. Cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por capturar la sensación y tenía toda la intensión de dejarse arrastrar por ella. Sin embargo, también quería hacerlo disfrutar y él parecía tan convencido de que estaba bien con sólo ese contacto que parecía poco probable que aceptara pronto…

—Ah, lo olvidaba… —Le dijo de pronto, deteniéndose.

Sakura quería matarlo, hasta que vio el motivo de su pausa: un condón. Internamente se sintió aliviada y también tonta por haberlo pasado por alto. Un médico pasándose por alto algo como la protección… suficiente había sido con el descuido del día anterior y ahora iba a repetirlo. Se sintió sumamente agradecida y estaba comenzando a divagar en esos pensamientos sin darse cuenta. Y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo sintió dentro de ella sin aviso alguno, obligándole a gemir por la sorpresa.

Mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados por la repentina invasión, él le acarició los pechos torpemente. Sus movimientos eran precisos, duros, profundos y Sakura no pudo evitar que los dedos de sus pies se curvearan, sus rodillas rodeándole para tenerlo lo más cerca posible de ella. Era perfecto. O casi. Y por primera vez en su vida no tenía que intentar recordar un nombre para gemir.

Durante algunos minutos lo único en lo que podían concentrarse era en el choque de sus caderas y las caricias que sus manos iban dejando en la piel expuesta. Él le tocaba los pechos y el cuello, le besaba las clavículas y gruñía contra su oreja de tanto en tanto. Ella ya ni recordaba su propio nombre, lo único que parecía saber hacer era enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y apretarle con los dedos la carne de sus omoplatos.

Sakura movió la mano derecha entre sus cuerpos, descendiendo hasta alcanzar sus testículos y acariciarlos, y la mano izquierda jalándole el cabello. Él se movía frenéticamente contra ella, sus manos enterrándose en la carne en de su cadera manteniéndola quieta para poder penetrarla a fondo. En la habitación podía escucharse el sonido acuoso de su cúpula y el choque de su piel, los gruñidos y jadeos que venían de él y sus propios gemidos que venían en una variedad de tonos, poco interesada en la forma en que sonaba.

Estaba muy cerca y podía sentirlo, sus piernas se habían movido y ahora los talones se deslizaban sobre la superficie de la mesa; sin duda sería más sencillo sobre una cama. Había un torrente de placer no adulterado corriendo por sus venas, su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba temblando, apenas respirando. Su espalda se arqueaba de manera violenta; su pecho subía y bajaba, permitiéndole acercarse a él y morderle el lóbulo.

Aquel calor en su vientre se estaba intensificando mientras le arrebataba el aliento, la sangre corriendo a través de su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir viva. Sentía su interior ardiendo y cerrándose alrededor de él, su vista nublada, sus sentidos apagados y al mismo tiempo muy conscientes de él. Sólo de él. Y del orgasmo que le estaba haciendo moverse erráticamente y gruñir mientras lo recibía.

Sakura se quedó quieta por unos segundos, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración siendo superficial. Estaba apretando con fuerza el hombro de él y habían quedado 4 marcas –pertenecientes a sus uñas- en su sudorosa piel. Se mordió el labio y movió la mano que había estado descansando en su cadera hacia su nuca y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de manera despreocupada mientras él todavía buscaba alcanzar el orgasmo.

Mientras esperaba a que él terminara, comenzó a pensar en lo sencillo que era esto. No había complicaciones y lo único que tenía que hacer para este hombre era separar las piernas y gemir con dulzura. Además, él lo hacía con entusiasmo y se había preocupado porque disfrutara, lo cual ya era bastante considerando que… bueno, no estaba obligado a consideraciones.

* * *

Kakashi la observó vestirse, su lenguaje corporal claramente decía que ahora estaba cómoda alrededor de él. Cuando lo vio devorando sus caderas mientras se acomodaba las pantaletas y el pantalón, ella le sonrió con coquetería. Si en la semana le apetecía podría evocar esa sonrisa y el color de su ropa interior. No porque el sexo hubiera sido malo –todo lo contrario- pero de alguna forma, parecía más acorde a ella ésta imagen.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó cuándo él no quitó sus ojos de ella. Lucía un poco extrañada.

—¿Esa es tu última pregunta? —Abrió los ojos al escucharlo hablar y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No, la tercera la guardaré para algún momento. —Él hizo un vago sonido en respuesta, contemplando esto.

—La verdad me estaba preguntando si en algún momento conseguiría verte totalmente desnuda. —Agregó. Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Pervertido.—Le enseñó la lengua y él, como resultado de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, inmediatamente recordó donde había estado esa lengua, el calor de su boca y la presión que sus labios ejercían en él.—Tal vez la siguiente ocasión me quite los calcetines. —Respondió, moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva hacia él.

La joven se movió hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse un poco la cara y retocar su suave maquillaje. Él no quiso ver la escena, tendría un aire demasiado cotidiano y sentía que arruinaría los recuerdos de esta tarde. Después de todo, él no la había aceptado de vuelta en su una vez departamento para terminar pensando en cosas deprimentes.


	3. Como perros y gatos

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **Como perros y gatos.**

 _De vez en cuando soy una suicida_

 _que coquetea con una nueva tentación;_

 _felicidad dentro de una botella es lo que necesito hoy._

 **Me Muero | UTADA HIKARU**

* * *

En las afueras del edificio las farolas ya estaban comenzando a encenderse. Shizune tenía frente a ella una revista y estaba esperando a que el chocolate que había metido a calentar en el microondas saliera. Estar de encargada era sumamente aburrido y aunque bien podía permanecer en la sala de su propia casa, todavía estaba esperando por la salida de la chica de cabello rosa.

Llevaba ya algunas horas dentro y como no la había visto pasar o dejado las llaves en la barra del lobby, era seguro afirmar que seguía dentro del departamento. Subir y buscarla hubiera sido la opción más lógica, pero si entraba su tía se preguntaría dónde estaba y no podía decirle que se le había escapado una chica con las llaves que había ido _precisamente_ a devolver. Shizune estaba algo confundida porque Tsunade no le hubiera dicho; probablemente lo había olvidado debido a la resaca. Lo cual no era una sorpresa enteramente.

Cuando la alerta del microondas sonó, Shizune volvió la espalda hacia el lobby para entrar a la casa. Decidió que antes de tomar su bebida pasaría al baño y recogería alguna revista de la sala para entretenerse.

Debido a esto, no se percató de la escapada que hizo la visitante.

Regresó con la taza humeante en una mano y la revista en la otra a su puesto en el lobby y gustosa volvió a tomar asiento en la silla giratoria, disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía la taza. Frente a ella dejó la revista para hojearla.

—¡Shizune!

No llevaba ni diez minutos leyendo un artículo sobre cómo mejorar sus relaciones laborales cuando la rubia mujer le llamó mientras iba entrando, cargada con una bolsa de plástico en la que sobresalían los cuellos de un par de botellas de sake. La aludida suspiró intentando descifrar qué querría su tía.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó con cierto aire de derrota mientras acomodaba los codos en la barra. Podía irse olvidando de continuar con su lectura y de disfrutar de su chocolate.

Tsunade colocó en ella la bolsa, echando un vistazo rápido a los ganchos en que colgaban las llaves. —¿Viste entrar a una joven de cabello rosa?

La morena alzó las cejas sorprendida por la pregunta ¿Había hecho algo malo -aparte de llevarse las llaves- dicha joven como para que quisiera encontrarla?

—Ah, sí-sí. —Respondió insegura. —Vino hace un- un par de horas…—Shizune se sobresaltó. Se suponía que iba a mirar el departamento, no entendía entonces por qué tardaba tanto. Tsunade le iba a matar porque las llaves no estaban ahí y ella había admitido que había visto a la mujer.

Sin embargo, la mujer frunció el ceño ante la información antes de gruñir.

—Bastardo… —Sus dedos se torcieron en el aire. —¡Ese bastardo la conocía!

Shizune torció el gesto, no entendiendo qué quería decir su tía. Si la conocía era probable que él le hubiera animado a rentar el piso.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó.

—Una apuesta. —Gruñó de mal humor.

—¿Sobre qué…?

Tsunade iba a responder cuando vio a Kakashi saliendo del elevador y rápidamente se escondió detrás de la cortina del lobby, Shizune puso los ojos en blanco al ver la actitud tan infantil de la mujer. Entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido: había perdido una apuesta contra Kakashi (seguro sobre la chica de cabello rosa.)

—Ah, Shizune. —Le saludó con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba el lobby, una mano ondeándose a la altura de sus hombros. —¿Ya llegó tu tía? —Preguntó. —Tengo la impresión de que está escondiéndose porque parece ser que he ganado nuestra pequeña apuesta.

La morena le sonrió mientras se reía nerviosamente. En serio, ¿Por qué tenía que terminar en medio? Si le mentía a él tal vez haría feliz a Tsunade, pero entonces le obligaría a seguir mintiendo siempre y eso no podía ser. Si le decía la verdad, entonces la mujer no dejaría de quejarse de su traición –por insignificante que fuera.

—Um…

Kakashi metió las manos en su gabardina y sacó un juego de llaves. Ella lo reconoció como el que le había entregado a la joven. Qué extraño. Aunque probablemente ella se las había dejado, lo que confirmaba que se conocían. El hombre le tendió las llaves y ella las tomó.

—¿Le gustó el departamento? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando desviar el tema de la apuesta.

—Sí, pero es una desgracia que tu tía haya acordado dejarme más tiempo el departamento. —Y dijo esto señalando con la cabeza la otra habitación. —Ya sé que está ahí. —Y era cierto, la mujer sólo se estaba haciendo la difícil y no veía el punto de alargar esto más tiempo. —Dile que nos veremos la próxima semana.

Shizune sonrió resignada y se despidió de él con un suave ondeo de su mano. De verdad, Kakashi-san era bastante raro a veces. Pero su tía tampoco se salvaba.

—¡HICISTE TRAMPA! —Gritó de pronto la pechugona mujer saliendo de su escondite. —¡No voy a pagar la apuesta!

Kakashi se dio la vuelta como si nada.

—Mah, —Comenzó. —No me parece. Yo dije que regresaría y tú que no lo haría. Y lo hizo.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con dureza, sus dientes rechinando.

—¡Pero la conocías! —Respondió. —¡Sabías que iba a regresar!

—Para aclarar, no la conozco y segundo, pensé que con el tiempo que llevas apostando sabrías que es mejor irse a lo seguro. —Respondió con aquel tono apático que tenía. —Además, te dije que parecía una buena chica. Culpa tuya no haberle prestado más atención.

Tsunade quería arrancarle la cabeza por haberle tomado el pelo. Shizune suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros con pesadez, decidiendo volver a tomar asiento y prepararse para el berrinche que vendría.

—¡Nos vemos el próximo jueves! —Se despidió alegremente, su mano ondeándose nuevamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

* * *

Kakashi siguió caminando fuera del edificio con aire ausente. Repasó mentalmente lo que debía comprar en el mercado antes de volver a casa: tofu para hacer sopa de miso, papel higiénico, cerveza –porque eso tendía a acabarse cuando no se tenía mucho que hacer-, una caja de condones y un paquete de salchichas para la jauría.

Ah… tenía que sacar a los perros para que se ejercitaran porque no lo había hecho en la mañana. Y esperaba que no hubieran hecho un desastre mientras él no estaba con ellos. Tener ocho perros daba bastante trabajo, pero sin duda ayudaba mucho con su tratamiento. Tener síndrome post traumático no era cosa de risa, al menos estaba comenzando a comprenderlo luego de la insistencia de sus amigos.

Casi todo el tiempo pensaba en ellos y lo mucho que deseaba que estuvieran con él. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse de los nuevos. Bueno, de hecho sí podía y a veces tenía razones para hacerlo, pero en general no estaba mal tener gente alrededor. Especialmente luego de todo el desastre con lo del matrimonio.

Oh, ahí iba de nuevo a deprimirse.

Para cuando llegó a la casa, cargado con las bolsas de las compras, el sentimiento de tristeza le había dejado y se sintió aliviado cuando no escuchó ruido dentro. Significaba que Tenzou se había llevado a los perros y tendría un momento de paz para leer un rato.

Entró evadiendo varios juguetes chillones y un zapato que alguno de los perros había conseguido de debajo de la cama. Afortunadamente era suyo y no de Tenzou, si no ya podía decirle adiós a la relajación que pudiera obtener de su lectura.

Apenas llegó a la cocina para dejar la bolsa sobre la barra cuando el ruido contra la puerta le distrajo: gritos y ladridos impacientes. Demasiado pedir por un poco de tranquilidad. Kakashi pudo haber abierto la puerta, pero eso significaba quedar debajo de la estampida de los perros y ser cubierto de baba, así que, en lugar de ello, lo ignoró. Se dio la vuelta en la pequeña cocina y comenzó a encender la cafetera.

—¡Senpai! —Gritó sorprendido Tenzou una vez que logró entrar.

Los perros estaban corriendo todavía y haciendo ruiditos de excitación por ver a Kakashi y rápidamente le rodearon; sus colas golpeándose unas contra otras. Kakashi pasó la mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno de los perros, sonriéndoles con afección. Tenzou sólo dejó caer los hombros con derrota, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su superior les prestara más atención a ellos que a él.

—Los llevé a pasear cuando vi que no saliste en la mañana. —Se obligó a agregar.

—Gracias. —Agregó mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar unas tazas, sólo por hacer tiempo. El café demoraría al menos diez minutos.

—¿No sucedió nada grave, o sí? —Preguntó el castaño luego de un par de minutos sumidos en el silencio, tiempo suficiente como para que los caninos se aburrieran y comenzaran a dispersarse. Sin embargo, Bull fue el que se acercó a él y le tocó con la enorme cabeza su mano, señal de querer ser acariciado. Tenzou obedeció. —No llegaste anoche.

—No. —Decidió decir por toda respuesta Kakashi, su antiguo subordinado no necesitaba saber nada de lo que había sucedido con la joven de cabello rosado. Eso era un nuevo secreto.

Él pareció saber que estaba escondiendo algo, pero decidió no presionarlo, en su lugar siguió acariciando al gran Bull que le veía con su torpe cara en señal de estar a gusto. De pronto recordó algo.

—Senpai, llegó una carta para ti. —Le dijo mientras metía una mano en su abrigo, había recogido el sobre mientras salía con los perros.

Kakashi recibió la carta con una ceja alzada. Sólo había dos personas que le escribían cartas: Rin y Obito. En una época llena de mensajes instantáneos ellos le seguían enviando cartas porque él no era diestro con la tecnología; así que su contacto se resumía en llamadas de vez en cuando y cartas que iban desde una nota con alguna foto hasta bonches enormes de papel.

Con cuidado abrió el sobre y de éste se deslizaron dos fotografías y una carta. Rin era la que escribía. Podía saberlo porque el papel era de color azul celeste. Su precisa y bonita letra fue lo primero que notó. Rin siempre había escrito con cuidado, así como hacia la mayoría de las acciones en su vida diaria.

La carta empezaba con lo mismo: los saludos que podía imaginarse recibir de su propia boca, los regaños habituales ("Por favor cuídate más", "Sigue yendo a las sesiones", "Deberías darle menos alimento a Pakkun y a Bull, están gordos"), las preguntas que siempre le hacía por teléfono ("¿Has conocido a alguien?") y luego, lo que importaba. Esta vez la información era sobre el primer mes de convivencia con su hijo, aunque regularmente le contaba de eso por teléfono.

Kakashi se había perdido el nacimiento del niño por una recaída, pero ninguno de los dos le reclamaron algo, sabían cómo era eso. Si algo, se habían sentido culpables por haberlo dejado solo, pero Kakashi no podía reclamarles tampoco, no era su culpa.

Por lo que sabía, el niño había nacido sano y era parecido a Obito ( _"Pobre de tu hijo"._ Solía decirle a Rin por teléfono sólo para molestar a Obito). Y por lo que leía en la carta de Rin era muy parecido a Kakashi porque no hacía más que dormir. En general, la carta le contaba cómo había cambiado la vida de los dos, algo que normalmente no se le ocurría decir mientras hablaba por teléfono con él.

Le decía que quería que él conociera a alguien con quien pudiera formar familia y que cicatrizara las heridas que tenía; que deseaba de todo corazón que pudiera ser feliz porque lo amaba mucho y no deseaba que se siguiera sintiendo así. Rin era así de sentimental.

Una de las fotos era de Rin, Obito y su pequeño bebé en el hospital; los orgullosos padres daban muestras de haber llorado –podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo. La segunda foto era de su bebé con el mono verde que había comprado Rin durante una salida que habían hecho los tres, justo después de contarle que estaba embarazada. Kakashi metió la carta y la segunda foto de vuelta al sobre; la foto familiar la observó un buen rato.

Cuando Rin decía que quería que pudiera formar una familia sabía qué quería decir. Sin embargo, él no sabía si eso era lo que quería. La mayoría de su existencia la había pasado sin una familia y cuando pensó que había podido tener una de nuevo todo se había acabado.

A Miho la había conocido durante su tiempo en el servicio militar, un par de años antes de que la guerra estallara. Podía decir que era guapa con su corto cabello negro, sus expresivos ojos castaños y aquellos extraños labios que Rin juraba estaban arreglados de alguna forma (nunca pudo averiguarlo). Pese a eso, lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus manos de dedos largos y aparente fragilidad.

Habían salido durante un par de meses como algo casual, él no buscaba un compromiso y aparentemente ella tampoco (si lo quería, nunca lo había mencionado en voz alta en ese tiempo) y se complementaban bien. Salvo Rin y Obito, nadie más sabía que estaban saliendo, evidentemente porque él era un superior y por las reglas estrictas de la milicia.

Las cosas habían pasado sin mayor novedad entre ellos hasta que fueron mandados al campo de batalla, cada uno en diferentes escuadrones y con diferentes tareas. Kakashi había terminado mal herido y como recuerdo tenía aquella enorme cicatriz en el vientre y la que bifurcaba su ceja hasta el pómulo. No habían sido las únicas heridas, pero sí las que continuamente le recordaban su tiempo en batalla.

Con litro y medio de sangre menos aquella situación le puso una nueva perspectiva de su vida. Según la gente _normal_ era tiempo para que estuviera casado, no buscando la muerte en un país que no era el suyo y sirviendo para cumplir ideales económicos de otros. Con treinta pulsaciones por minuto y la creciente sensación de ansiedad y confusión, sólo podía pensar que había desperdiciado tiempo y que si alguien iba a llorar su muerte serían sus amigos, pero no alguien consanguíneo o alguien que le hubiera visto despertar la mayoría de días de la semana.

Así, impulsado con esa nueva luz que había echado esa experiencia sobre él, postrado en cama con una intravenosa en la mano que ardía cada vez que el antibiótico caía, le terminó pidiendo matrimonio a Miho.

Aquella decisión había provocado distintas reacciones; la mayoría de sus amigos –sino es que todos- habían estado felices (salvo Genma que se la pasó diciendo que por qué querría abandonar su soltería), sin embargo, la gran diferencia vino de su antiguo maestro y su esposa, quienes habían sugerido que esperaran un poco más antes de hacerlo.

No lo hizo y una parte de él deseaba haberlo hecho. Aunque no podía decir de ninguna forma que estuviera arrepentido.

El primer año había sido maravilloso y la luna de miel había tenido un efecto positivo en su recuperación, al menos, la física. Pues mientras su vida parecía pacífica y apacible, Kakashi guardaba el secreto de las noches en que no podía dormir, las pesadillas que le atormentaban o la ansiedad que sentía cuando se enteraba de los avances que la situación bélica iba tomando.

En el segundo, las pesadillas empeoraron y Kakashi había dejado de mostrar interés en lo que atañía a su matrimonio; curiosamente, había comenzado a tener cierta afición por las novelas románticas y el tiempo que no pasaba durmiendo en las tardes lo dedicaba a leer. A mitad de este año se había acordado firmar un tratado para terminar la guerra, pero eso no hizo diferencia con su ansiedad.

El tercer año sus amigos ya estaban preguntándole qué pasaba con él: se había vuelto perezoso (en realidad no era eso, sólo que en las noches ya no podía dormir y las horas diurnas parecían mejor tiempo para descansar); Miho sugirió que tomaran terapia matrimonial y él aceptó, sintiéndose culpable porque por _él_ su matrimonio estaba yéndose en picada.

Y los siguientes cuatro años fueron más de lo mismo, hasta que decidieron que lo más sano era separarse. Intentar arreglar su matrimonio no iba a funcionar. Menos cuando con la terapia que él estaba tomando se dio cuenta que realmente no era lo que quería. Había querido a Miho y él agradecía mucho el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero a veces no bastaba con quererse. Afortunadamente no habían tenido hijos y el fracaso de su matrimonio había sido algo que sólo les marcaría a los dos. Con suerte, ella podría volver a enamorarse y formar la familia que quería.

—¡Senpai! —El llamado de Tenzou le sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su rostro hacia él como si nada hubiera pasado. Le vio alzar una ceja, seguramente preguntándose qué demonios pasaba con él. —La cafetera…

Kakashi se giró y notó que el agua ya se había consumido, el resto no le alcanzaría para servirse una taza de café decente.

* * *

Sakura se estaba lavando las manos con fuerza y de manera concienzuda, Sasuke la estaba viendo a través de la cámara y Naruto veía a través de la ventana que daba al quirófano, preguntándose lo que vería una vez que se preparara su amiga.

—¿Puedes decirnos qué harás, Sakura-chan? —Preguntó el rubio, cansado de esperar por una respuesta.

—Es una operación de nariz, el paciente tiene el tabique desviado. —Respondió mientras terminaba de desinfectarse. —No es tan complicado.

—¿Lo has hecho antes? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—He visto algunas, pero es la primera vez que ayudo en cirugía plástica. —Con los brazos arriba, Sakura comenzó a andar hacia el quirófano. —¿Les dieron permiso para grabar? —Preguntó esta vez.

—Sí, pero desde la galería. —Respondió con cierto descontento Sasuke. —Hubiera preferido hacer tomas más de cerca.

Sakura alzó los hombros como queriéndole quitar importancia. Casi dos semanas después de su berrinche, las cosas entre los tres habían fluido con total naturalidad. A ella ya no le importaba que la cámara la siguiera y los comentarios sobre su vida habían cesado. Parecía que las cosas habían vuelto a tomar un tinte profesional. Por otro lado, podía meterse sin sentir culpa alguna al departamento de Sasuke y Naruto, sin sentir que estaba desequilibrando las cosas entre los dos o que era un estorbo. Y volvieron a compartir tiempo como si nada cada vez que la _nueva_ agenda de Sakura se lo permitía.

Tal vez todo eso debía a que ahora tenía alguien con quien compartir, aunque fuera a medias. Sakura no lo sabía, pero sentía que con las cuatro ocasiones en que había intimado con él, ella había cambiado de cierta forma. Se sentía mejor consigo misma por alguna razón. Se sentía feliz porque terminaba dopada por todo el sexo.

Ino siempre le preguntaba si era porque ya estaba superando a Shin. Ella respondía que sí, porque era cierto. Él le estaba haciendo olvidar todo. Y eso era bueno.

—¿Por qué hoy estás en plástica? —Preguntó de pronto Naruto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Me lo pidieron. —Respondió.

—Es un cambio notable. —Remarcó Sasuke, todavía grabándola. —Ya tenía mucho de ti rompiendo brazos.

Sakura se sonrojó. —¡Ese no es mi problema! —Gritó. —¡Tú ya sabías que estoy en ortopedia desde antes que me pidieras esto!

Había que mencionar que Sakura estaba todavía debatiéndose entre la ya mencionada área y cardiología. Todavía no sabía cuál de las dos elegir, especialmente cuando sus maestros continuaban diciéndole cosas como que con su fuerza extraordinaria y su capacidad de tomar decisiones rápidas podría desarrollarse donde quisiera. Algunas veces le habían sugerido que fuera la encargada de urgencias y otras, que debía enlistarse porque su presencia podía hacer una notable diferencia en esas situaciones de vida o muerte.

Pero la guerra había terminado ya hacia años, ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? La idea de pertenecer al ejército y servir a personas que iban dispuestas a matar no le agradaba. Eran tiempos de paz y sentía que el hecho de enlistarse sería como llamar al infortunio. Si bien era cierto que podía hacer su servicio en zonas que lo necesitaran, ella estaba muy apegada a su ciudad natal y prefería mantenerse ahí.

—Mañana necesitamos grabar otro lado tuyo; ¿Podremos grabar en casa de tus padres? —Le ignoró Sasuke.

Ella se obligó a bajar sus humos antes de responder. —Mañana no es posible, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿En tu día libre? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Precisamente porque es mí día libre. —Repuso ella. —Puedo darles el lunes.

—El peor día de la semana…—Agregó Naruto.

—¿Lo quieren o no? —Preguntó molesta a Sasuke. Cuando él asintió, ella se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo, les mandaré un mensaje en cuanto le avise a mi madre y me dé una hora.

—¿Puedes pedirle que haga tarta? —Preguntó Naruto casualmente.

Sakura le miró de mala gana. —¿Algo más? —El rubio lo pensó por un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¡Ah! —Naruto recordó de pronto. —Veremos una película, ¿Irás?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Si es hoy, sí. Mi turno termina a las 9.

Sasuke fue el que se le quedó viendo ahora; ella sintió algo parecido a u escalofrío. —¿Estás haciendo algo los jueves? —Preguntó. —Nos has cancelado ya tres seguidos.

—Un poco de esto y aquello. —Respondió débilmente. Era algo vago, pero lo único que podía decirles.

¿Qué pensarían si les soltara lo que estaba haciendo? Sabiendo lo sobreprotector y celoso que era Naruto podría esperarse un par de gritos sobre lo tonta que estaba siendo por confiar en un hombre que no conocía de nada. Sasuke sería menos vocal, pero su rostro expresaría el desprecio que sentía por la idea. Probablemente la única que tomaría mejor la situación sería Ino, después de todo, de las dos ella era la _experta_ en aventuras de una noche.

Pero esto estaba lejos de ser eso… Al menos quería pensarlo.

—Estoy tomando clases... de baile. —Dijo finalmente, sus mejillas llenándose de color.

—Oh, genial, porque eres terrible bailando. —Respondió el moreno.

Sakura quería gruñirle, pero ella misma había pisado ahí.

—Dra. Haruno. —Dijo una enfermera que se asomó del quirófano. —¿Está lista?

Sabía que la pregunta era referente a su limpieza, pero no evitó pensar en su situación actual ¿Estaba lista para meterse en el quirófano? Sí ¿Estaba lista para escapar de las preguntas de sus amigos? Totalmente, pero tenía que volver a lavarse las manos.

* * *

Kakashi iba caminando por el parque con aire indiferente; en la mano derecha llevaba las ocho correas de los ocho perros que iban frente a él con felicidad, moviendo las colas y sacando la lengua. Muchos niños (y mujeres) se le quedaban viendo por la cantidad de animales que le acompañaban, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención, normalmente los perros la atraían. Y los perros que lo acompañaban eran _adorables_ a su manera, así que era inevitable que la gente se acercara para querer acariciarlos y hablarles con ese tono idiota que ponían también con los bebés. Algunas veces se había preguntado si había algo mal en él por no querer hablarles de esa forma, pero concluyó que simplemente era así.

Seguramente cuando conociera al bebé de Obito y Rin eso no cambiaría. De hecho, había pensado varias veces en ello. En cuanto lo viera seguro que el bebé lo odiaría porque él no le hablaría con ese horrible tono. Y entonces sus amigos tendrían otro motivo por el cual reírse. Si era sincero, una parte de él no esperaba con ansias que llegara ese momento; no era bueno con los niños.

Y era una desgracia que ellos se le acercaran tanto.

Pero la jauría vestida con sus chalecos y pañuelos azules era un imán para ellos. Los chalecos eran un engaño. Y, en casi todos, los pañuelos también. El único que debía usar el pañuelo era Pakkun, pero todos se veían muy _cool_ vestidos iguales, como si estuvieran usando un uniforme. Y a su manera, cada uno de los perros hacía lo suyo para devolverle un poco de estabilidad aún si no estaban _entrenados_ para ello.

Eran buenos animales y mejor compañía y parecían adorarlo. Y también parecían adorar a sus pocos amigos. Amaban a todo el mundo. Eran protectores, leales, alegres; encontraban la felicidad en cosas sencillas como caminar por el parque… no entendía por qué debía considerarse como un insulto la palabra 'perro', eran seres maravillosos.

Tal vez él debería aprender una o dos cosas de los entusiastas animales. Al menos ya comenzaba a sentir emoción por ver a alguien. No tanto como ellos, pero era un avance. Y cada semana parecía tomar el encuentro con un poquito más de efusión.

Una cosa que tenía en común con ellos era que no le desagradaba tener una rutina. En la mañana disfrutaban de correr para regresar al departamento con Tenzou y desayunar. Luego de eso, se iba a la librería y limpiaba los estantes y se quedaba leyendo ahí hasta que atardecía y era momento de cerrar. De camino de vuelta al piso tenía que pasar a comprar las cosas para la cena. Charlaba con Tenzou algún rato…

En verdad no había nada excitante en ello.

Pero incluso si era una criatura rutinaria, hacer un cambio en su agenda de los jueves no le molestaba. Ver a alguien era algo positivo, al menos su psicóloga así lo hubiera apuntado. Le daba la oportunidad de expandir su mundo y de tener menos tiempo libre. Le daba la oportunidad de sentirse menos solo.

* * *

—¿Tienes mascotas? —Preguntó Sakura mientras pasaba la mano sobre el pecho de Kakashi. En sus dedos habían quedado algunos pelos de distinto tamaño y color y ella los observó con cuidado antes de soplar para quitárselos de encima. Él se le quedó viendo, tal vez pensando en lo que debía responderle, al cabo de un par de segundos, asintió. —No es un gato; soy alérgica a los gatos, así que ya estaría comenzando a sentir molestia si tuvieras uno, así que debe ser un perro.

— _Perros._ —Apuntó.

—Oh… —Sakura dijo sorprendida, sin embargo, continuó paseando los dedos a través de la suave tela de la camiseta, sintiendo a consciencia la calidez de la carne bajo de ella y su solidez. —Supongo que te quedan más los perros, aunque no deja de sorprenderme. Los dueños de los perros parecen más… _sociables._

Kakashi emitió una risita ronca, su mano envolviendo la redondez del trasero de Sakura y apretándole a través de la mezclilla del pantalón, acercándola por la cadera y tallando su naciente erección contra ella. Si era sincero, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una conversación así, porque si algo había aprendido era que a las mujeres les gustaba hablar tanto de mascotas como de bebés y entonces terminaría sin erección alguna.

Ella pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para acariciarle la nuca con suavidad, su otra mano bajando con lentitud hacia el bulto que sentía contra su estómago. Él a cambio sonrió complacido por la presión que los delgados dedos ponían sobre su longitud.

—Al fin encontré un punto en común entre tú y los perros: —Murmuró mientras acercaba los labios a los suyos, sonriéndole con malicia. Kakashi alzó la ceja, más curioso por la forma en que le sonreía que por saber lo que quería decir. —Basta con que te rasquen la barriga y detrás de las orejas para que muevas la cola satisfecho.

Él no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, divertido por lo que acababa de decirle. Quitó una mano de la nalga de la joven y la dirigió al punto donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, obligándola a apretarle con más fuerza entre sus dedos a través de la gruesa lona del pantalón.

—En realidad, prefiero que me agarren del rabo-

—¡No seas vulgar! —Chilló y torció el gesto mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Ah… ¿Lo estaba siendo? —Preguntó mirándole con sorna.

—¡Malo! —Le regañó picándole la costilla. —Así no tendrás ningún premio.

Kakashi le dio la vuelta contra la pared, su cadera tallándose contra la de ella, su mano internándose dentro del fino encaje de sus pantaletas y la otra amasándole los pechos por encima de la camisa. Ella simplemente se dejó a su merced, confiando en lo que él hacía. Gimiendo sensualmente para él cuando besaba su cuello, apretándole la mano cuando él hacia el movimiento correcto entre sus pliegues, animándole a continuar.

—La ropa…—Gruñó en su oreja, lamiéndole el lóbulo mientras le iba bajando el pantalón y las bragas.

Dos semanas antes, la tercera ocasión en que se habían acostado, habían conseguido desnudarse completamente el uno al otro luego de besarse como dos tontos adolescentes sobre el colchón. Había sido una experiencia única. Se habían besado y acariciado con hambre, con necesidad y habían arrancado su ropa sin ninguna prisa.

Kakashi incluso se había tomado varios minutos para observarla; le había pedido que se recostara y le dejara verla. Como era natural en estas fechas del año, la luz que entraba por la ventana del dormitorio no era demasiado brillante y las sombras que creaba se sentían extrañas. Sin embargo, las sombras existentes en los volúmenes de su cuerpo le habían maravillado. Casi tanto como la suavidad de su piel y su olor. Le había acariciado de tal forma que, cada vez que pasaba sus dedos sobre ella, su piel se erizaba y ella se movía un poco, como si temblara, como si no pudiera con las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Sakura no se lo dijo, pero le había hecho sentir como si fuera la obra de un nuevo artista bajo el escrutinio de un crítico demasiado exigente como para aceptar que estaba impresionado. Y era un contraste importante considerando sus encuentros previos. Por alguna razón se había tomado el tiempo para delinear cada curva que se encontraba y para besar sus clavículas, su vientre, y sus pantorrillas. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía más que pechos y nalgas. Se había fijado en su cara, en la forma que tenían sus orejas, en lo sensible que resultaba ser el hueco de su codo.

Ella hubiera querido que él se recostara para hacer lo mismo, pero no le había dejado y ella tuvo que conformarse con los vistazos que le había dado mientras él la observaba. Mantener la mirada con él mientras hacía eso era imposible, le había hecho sentirse vulnerable, frágil…

Y ahora habían vuelto al ritmo anterior, con él penetrándole de manera salvaje, sujetándole con fuerza y dejándole moretones en la cadera. La nueva diferencia era que estando ella de espaldas, él no podía disfrutar del movimiento de sus pechos cada vez que la embestía ni tampoco de su cara contorneándose con placer.

Él era bueno y ella no se cansaba de decírselo. En parte porque parecía ser lo único que podían decirse el uno al otro; generalmente sus charlas post coitales sólo se trataban de trivialidades, no del clima, pero poco les faltaba. Kakashi parecía renuente a tener alguna conversación profunda y Sakura estaba comenzando a cansarse de insistir tanto en mantener una. Además, el tono bajo de su voz acompañado por la pereza resultante de su lujuria bastaban para acercarla a un estado cercano al estupor.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir que los momentos que pasaban acostados esperando que Kakashi se recuperara para el siguiente encuentro o, mientras esperaban a que se les recuperaran las piernas para marcharse, resultaran ser lo mejor de cada semana. No eran íntimos, él no quería conocerla y ella sabía que los hombres podían ser distantes una vez que lo sacaban.

Pero había algo que estaba comenzando a molestarle a Sakura: No saber su nombre. No tenía forma alguna de llamarlo más que 'tú'. No conocerlo a él no le molestaba por alguna razón, después de todo, ya sabía lo importante: le gustaba que le hicieran felaciones, si ella estaba arriba era mejor porque tendía a ser un perezoso, si él estaba arriba adoraba jugar con sus pechos. Había terminado una vez en su cadera y vientre y había descubierto que le gustaba más que cuando terminaba en su boca.

Y Sakura había aprendido cuánto le gustaba saber esos detalles de un hombre. Le gustaba poseer conocimiento acerca de la naturaleza más básica de él. Lo que hacía o quién era, su pasado, eso no le interesaba. Sólo quería saber su nombre o tener uno qué gemir cuando estaba cerca del orgasmo, uno que recordar para incluir en sus fantasías y tal vez uno para poder contarle de su existencia a Ino.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. —Le susurró con coquetería, puntualizando cada palabra con un beso en su mandíbula.

—¿Hm? ¿Una sorpresa? —Preguntó él mientras ella se levantaba y se sacaba los pantalones por completo. Kakashi pudo apreciar con atención la parte trasera de sus pantaletas, un bonito par de encaje negro y transparencias con un gran moño. Parecía que hablaba en serio.

—Sí; aunque no sé si te guste… —Respondió cuando su blusa ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo y ella cerca del marco de la puerta. —Dado que amas a los perros. —Le miró por encima del hombro y le enseñó la lengua.

Kakashi se dejó caer mientras ella salía, poniendo ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y contemplando el techo. Nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas y, aunque esta prometía algo divertido, no sabía si debía confiarse ¿Y si ella resultaba la rara fetichista y terminaba esposado y con algo metido en…?

Las pisadas de sus tacones interrumpieron su tren de pensamientos. Él giró la cabeza para verla, encontrándosela con nada más que sus pantaletas, su sostén era traslucido y podía ver a través de las copas sus pequeños pezones; sobre su cabeza unas orejas de gato puestas. Ahora entendía a qué venía el comentario.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó él con una ceja arqueada, ella sonrió y avanzó hacia él moviendo su cadera. —¿Y la cola?

Ella no le respondió y continuó su camino. Su peso hundió el colchón hasta que se sentó sobre su cadera, sus manos paseándose por el amplio pecho de Kakashi y su lengua dejando un rastro mojado por encima de su yugular, sintiendo su pulso incrementarse mientras le excitaba con la humedad que podía sentir pese al encaje de las pantaletas.

—Pensé que el ratón te había comido la lengua. —Murmuró mientras pasaba los dedos a través de los mechones rosas y enterraba los dedos en la carne de su cadera, acercándola lo más que podía a él.

Sakura se río. —Fue el perro. —Ronroneó contra su oreja antes de morderle el lóbulo y deslizar los labios hasta pudo posarlos en los de él.

Kakashi emitió una risita ronca y Sakura tuvo que detener su avance. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba reírse de verdad, con cierto sentimiento, y algo dentro de ella se calentó, opacando el calor que hasta el momento había sentido en su vientre y en toda la piel. Estaba genuinamente encantada por ese sonido. Y él pareció notarlo por la sonrisa nostálgica que le dio mientras retiraba las manos de ella.

Parecía que por primera vez habían sentido otra cosa que no fuera su deseo o esa estúpida sensación de emoción por lo que parecía ser su relación. Sakura sintió un aguijonazo de miedo, pero no evitó sonreírle con dulzura y pasarle una mano por encima del rostro. Tampoco pudo evitar el ligero temblor que sintió en el cuerpo cuando él beso su palma y hasta alcanzar su pulgar y chuparlo.

—Necesito darte un nombre…—Gimió de pronto sin ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

Esta vez el que sintió miedo fue Kakashi, pero no lo admitiría y en lugar de eso le frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Iba a comenzar a recordarle las reglas que ella había aceptado, pero decidió olvidarse de ello. Seguro que estaba consciente de ellas, pero aun así quería domarlo de algún modo.

—No quiero uno y no necesito uno. —Ella retiró la mirada. —Si quieres llamarme de algún modo sólo tienes que hacer así. —Y dio un gemido agudo, rodando la cabeza hacia atrás y llevándose con cierto dramatismo una mano al pecho.

Sakura se sonrojó con vergüenza sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Yo no gimo así! —Respondió dándole un empujón casi sin fuerza. —Y en todo caso, aunque fuera así –que _no_ lo es-, termino con más gracia que tú. —Y para marcar su punto, ella intentó dar gruñidos graves mientras restregaba su cadera en movimientos torpes contra la de él.

Él se echó a reír e inevitablemente ella también. Sakura se acercó a él para robarle un beso hambriento, sus dedos jalándole el cabello mientras él se echaba encima de ella. Era imposible enojarse mientras te reías contra los labios de alguien.

* * *

Para estos momentos, Sakura ya había notado que él nunca se metía cuando ella se estaba arreglando. No importaba si sólo iba a lavarse la boca o si tardaba mucho mientras se enjuagaba los muslos y la entrepierna; él no entraba y se quedaba sentado en la silla a mitad de la sala u observaba a través de la ventana. A la hora en que ambos terminaban de compartir sus cuerpos no había mucho que ver, sólo la luz de los edificios de enfrente o de la calle. Los niños del parque ya se habían metido a sus casas.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, Sakura notó la presencia del abrigo gris oxford colgando de la parte de atrás de la puerta del baño. Una insana curiosidad se apoderó de ella y, tras pensarlo un par de segundos, soltó el cepillo y lo dejó sobre el lavabo.

Se acercó al abrigo y… Se dio cuenta que se sentía como aquella vez que Ino le había contado sobre el ataque de celos que había tenido y en el que había terminado revisando las cosas de su novio: con una gran cantidad de pena ajena. Sin embargo, tal vez era la única oportunidad que tenía para saber algo de él.

En el bolsillo izquierdo encontró un billete arrugado y algunas monedas, en el derecho un ticket de ese día de la tienda de conveniencia de enfrente del edificio (había comprado un periódico, una lata de café y unos condones…) y en el bolsillo interior no había nada. Sakura hubiera querido encontrar su cartera, algún talonario del metro, tal vez un teléfono celular… se quedó pensando un par de segundos antes de regresar al lavabo. Probablemente había escondido todo lo que pudiera delatarlo ¿Sería por lo de su acuerdo? O…

Sakura tuvo que sostenerse en el lavabo, su mirada fija en su reflejo en el espejo ¿Y si tenía esposa?

 _OHDIOS-OHDIOS-OHDIOS…_

Pronto sintió la necesidad de querer correr fuera del baño y no parar hasta llegar a la salida del edificio. Pero no lo hizo. Si eso fuera cierto él no tendría aquella mirada melancólica con la que solía verla cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta o le diría que se detuviera cuando ella sentía la necesidad de morderlo (con cada encuentro le dejaba al menos dos chupetones… porque era natural querer reciprocarle lo que _él_ hacía con ella.) Alguien con un hogar, con una esposa, se mostraría más que molesto por las inconvenientes marcas.

Si se estaba escondiendo de alguien, era de ella.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos y Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Entra… —Respondió antes de volver a tomar el cepillo y arreglarse el cabello.

Notó su mirada mientras descolgaba el abrigo pero no dijo nada. Sakura sintió que había sido atrapada por el mero hecho de que él tocara la puerta y la interrumpiera, pero no había forma de saberlo.

—Te perfumaste. —Le dijo él luego de unos segundos, ella estaba a punto de escupirle que no había sido su intención revisar sus bolsillos hasta que fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

—Sí, ¿Te gusta? —En realidad era una pregunta tonta. Pero el comentario de él también lo había sido porque siempre usaba el mismo perfume y siempre que se preparaba para irse lo rociaba sobre su cuello y cabello.

Él se acercó abruptamente a ella y comenzó a olfatearle el cuello provocándole cosquillas. Sakura soltó una risita mientras sus brazos se alzaban con consciencia propia para abrazarle. Por un segundo Kakashi detuvo su acción y ella temió haber hecho algo incorrecto, sin embargo, él hizo lo propio luego de un par de segundos, rodeándole por la cintura de manera algo incómoda.

—Creo que me gusta. —Le susurró de la nada.

Sakura no sabía si se refería al perfume o al abrazo. Quería pensar que se refería a lo último.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **¡Hola!** Creo que no me tardé tanto, pero si siguen El Deber Antes que el Honor ya saben el martirio que he pasado.

Eh... en general tuve problemas para conectar algunas escenas en este capítulo, pero lo estuve escribiendo en esta semana porque necesitaba despejarme de toda la situación. En el siguiente espero poder compensarlo y desarrollar mejor lo que intentaba con éste, porque hay algunas cosas en las que deseo profundizar.

Tengo algunas notas sobre las menciones a los perros:

¿Han escuchado de la terapia con animales? Pues bueno, me topé con un artículo antes de que la idea de este fic viniera, hablaba sobre la forma en que los perros se ocupan para lidiar con el estrés y la depresión. No me metí mucho en el asunto (además, no hay tantos artículos como quisiera) pero básicamente se puede valer una persona de casi cualquier perro (basta con que sea muy sociable y tranquilo) y establecer contacto con él. Y bueno, para 'distinguir' a estos perritos (que son tolerables en exceso) de los de 'servicio' (por ejemplo, los de ejército, bomberos o lazarillos) usan una bandanas o lazos en el cuello porque se pueden tocar (básicamente esa es su tarea, ser tocados), en cambio, los de servicio usan chaleco y para señalar que no pueden ser tocados porque se distraen de su tarea.

He ahí lo de la mentira sobre la camada de Kakashi (al menos en mi fic), les pone los chalecos para que no los toquen porque no quiere que se acerquen más a los animales por su propio beneficio (es decir, no quiere tener que hablar con alguien que se acerque por los perros.)

Por cierto... ¿Han notado que en Naruto en general muy pocos personajes lidian con lo del Estrés Post-Traumático de alguna manera sana? El pobre Kakashi tiene incluso síndrome del sobreviviente y creo que uno de las cosas que lo mantuvo más o menos bien fueron los ninken porque nunca tuvo un acercamiento real con un humano (hablemos no de relaciones tipo noviazgo, sino de amistad), hasta mucho después con Gai.

Siento que se me pasan muchas cosas pero de momento no tengo cabeza. Y siento que algunas cosas son medio turbias pero seguro es el mood general. Ah, de verdad no los culpo si no entienden el capítulo, porque sinceramente creo que lo terminé más por mi beneficio.

 **Les mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas :D**


	4. El cuarto de baño

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC

* * *

 **El cuarto de baño**

 _Una cosa que se repite_

 _está más cerca de convertirse en nada;_

 _hazlo agradable,_

 _hazlo sensual._

 **Sweet Spot - TOKYO INCIDENTS**

* * *

Kakashi estaba sumergido en la bañera, su cabello flotando en el agua y sus ojos cerrados. Le gustaba la sensación extraña que le provocaba. Ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón. Era como estar en un lugar donde no importaba el tiempo y de cierta forma le relajaba.

Cuando el aire se le estaba acabando, salió del agua y se sacudió el exceso de agua. Su respiración vino superficial; parpadeó varias veces para despegarse las pestañas.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que se consentía haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Ese día, por ejemplo, había bebido una copa de vino (no a su elección, pero era más sofisticado que tomarse una lata de cerveza) y el calor que se había asentado en él le convenció de tomar un largo baño mientras leía. Por un momento había pensado en encender velas, pero eso ya era demasiado y después de todo, sólo tenía como una hora para estar así.

O menos, considerando que Tenzou podría necesitar el baño en cualquier momento.

Ahora mismo no quería pensar en nada. Especialmente porque había pasado algo raro y no se sentía cómodo con la sensación. Sólo sabía que no tenía que haberse metido durante esa escena de cotidianidad. La cotidianidad hacía que las personas se sintieran juntas, te hacia recordarlas incluso por cosas tan estúpidas. Aún en día se acordaba de la forma que tenía Miho de ponerse labial. Y ahora había memorizado la sonrisa que su amante ponía una vez que había terminado de aplicarse el maquillaje y cepillado su cabello y se encontraba satisfecha con cómo se veía.

Tenía que dejar de hundirse en esos eventos, ninguno necesitaba que él complicara las cosas. Además, lo suyo sólo era pasajero. Era joven y estaba emocionada por el hecho de que no se conocían y entusiasta por el sexo. No lo veía más que como una pareja sexual y suponía que no estaba mal.

No era como si se hubiera enamorado de ella, imposible ¿De quién se estaría enamorando si no la conocía? Sólo del papel que ella actuaba cada vez que se veían en el departamento.

Pero no siempre actuaba; tal vez algunas veces se olvidaba de lo que eran y lo que hacían porque ella lo veía como si le importara él. Probablemente sólo eran ideas que él tenía y, si se equivocaba, probablemente se debía a la juventud de su amante porque todavía no supiera diferenciar los sentimientos reales de los inspirados por el sexo. Probablemente era él.

Kakashi vio su cuerpo sumergido en el agua tibia y concentró su atención en su entrepierna. Desde que se acostaba con ella se transformó en ese adolescente hormonado que debió hacer sido y no fue, y sentía la continua necesidad de masturbarse con su recuerdo. Pensaba en sus labios, en su piel, en sus ojos, en las sensaciones que ella le provocaba. Evocaba a su voz animándole a penetrarla con diferentes ritmos, su calor y humedad cuando se internaba en ella con sus dedos, lengua o verga. El olor de su cabello, la forma de sus uñas, la tersura de sus piernas, el ancho de su cadera comenzaban a molestar sus sueños…

Indudablemente la deseaba y tenía muchos pensamientos indecentes alimentados por sus gustos literarios. No podía evitar recordarla al leer un pasaje sugerente y aquellas mujeres imaginarias comenzaban a tomar los rasgos de la joven y los héroes tenían alguna familiaridad con él. Y así terminaba con una nueva erección, una que tendría que ignorar hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando su compañero de casa estuviera bien dormido y él con un severo caso de bolas azules.

Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero lo que estaba haciendo sonaba irreal y tonto. Ya se imaginaba los comentarios si es que lo tomaban en serio: Que estaba teniendo una crisis, que era su edad, que no podía ser así, que estaba delirando, que probablemente la chica quería pasar sólo un buen rato y terminaría herido… Que se estaba ilusionando.

En su propia cabeza ya había armado un montón de escenarios y ninguno era positivo, pero por alguna razón no se encontraba desanimándose del todo. Tal vez porque inconscientemente sabía que esto no era para durar, sino para disfrutar simplemente.

Probablemente sólo pensaba estar enamorado por acostumbrarse a su presencia y no significaba nada. Probablemente.

* * *

Ino llevaba su segundo cocktail de la noche y su humor estaba comenzando a encenderse, había sido un día muy aburrido dentro del hospital lleno de pre y postoperatorios, además de unas cuantas consultas dentro de la clínica. No que fuera algo malo, después de todo, aunque se ganara la vida curando y cuidando gente enferma no deseaba que hubiera más personas en ese estado. Pero necesitaba algo para emocionar su semana. Así fuera llenarse de alcohol y platicar de esa misma aburrida semana.

El último chisme que circulaba en el hospital era que Yumiko –la enfermera que casi siempre estaba en el piso de trauma- tenía un amorío con el jefe de dicho piso quien estaba casado. Sin embargo, Ino ya se había cansado de ese chisme, quería algo más _cercano._

Por un momento observó a Sakura quien se movía en la pequeña pista de baile con Naruto. Sus mechones rosas se movían con libertad mientras ella bailaba como si nadie la estuviera viendo. Seguramente el alcohol ya estaba haciendo estragos en ella. Había un par de chicos mirándola, pero ella parecía estar contenta con su rubio amigo y con actuar para nada bonita, casi gritoneando la canción.

Si bien Sakura llevaba semanas sin parecer triste, Ino apenas había visto que parecía haber superado la ruptura por la que había pasado. O, de nuevo, estaba borracha.

—¿Huelen eso? —Preguntó de la nada, posando el labio en la copa del Apple Martini y dirigiéndose a Sai y a Sasuke. Sai giró la cabeza para responderle a su novia.

—¿El alcohol y la comida grasienta? —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco e Ino trató de evitarlo.

—No, Sai. Huele a la presencia de un hombre. — Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia. En realidad _sabía_ que Sakura no estaba viendo a nadie –se lo hubiera dicho si fuera así- pero tal vez no se lo había contado por algo. Y probablemente Sasuke supiera.

—De hecho hay muchos…

—¡No!—Esta vez respondió en un gruñido. —Me refiero a que Sakura está estúpidamente feliz.

Sasuke que había estado viendo el trasero de Naruto contonearse al ritmo de _Do You Want To_ al fin puso atención a la rubia.

—Desde hace un par de semanas está así. —Agregó como si no quisiera estar teniendo la conversación, mirando al otro lado de la ventana. Ino le miró, urgiéndole a que continuara. Tras alzar los hombros, el moreno habló. —No está saliendo con nadie, o al menos no está siendo obvia si es así. No la hemos visto con alguien nuevo, ni ha hablado tampoco y sabes lo molesta que es cuando está enamorada.

Ino trató de digerir la nueva información; su instinto nunca fallaba cuando se trataba de Sakura, se conocían desde niñas, así que lo consideraba imposible. Sin embargo, si Sakura no tenía a un hombre como sospechaba ¿Qué era lo que la tenía tan contenta? ¿Le habrían dado una operación para ella sola? ¿O tal vez había superado finalmente al perfeccionista arrogante que era su novio? Ciertamente ya había pasado su etapa de ver películas tristes mientras comía helado y se deprimía, también la de emborracharse en un intento de demostrarse que estaba completamente mejor, pero no atravesó la de ponerse de nuevo en el mercado.

Le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Sakura, observando con atención el atuendo que llevaba (los jeans roídos cerca de la rodilla, la aburrida camisa de franela abierta y la blusa negra que se alcanzaba a ver a través de ella) y ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba saber: Sakura no estaba de nuevo en el mercado porque alguien ya la tenía en su cesta.

Sakura y Naruto se acercaron jadeando y riéndose de nuevo a la mesa, una ligera capa de sudor los cubría porque eran los únicos que se habían animado a bailar y llevaban haciéndolo desde que habían llegado al bar. Ino notó que su amiga revisaba con discreción el reloj en la pared para luego dirigirse a una mesera y ordenar otra ronda de cervezas, sin embargo, no fue lo único de lo que se dio cuenta, sino de un pequeño moretón en uno de sus pechos. Ahí estaba la prueba que necesitaba.

Tal vez no estaba saliendo con alguien, pero definitivamente estaba _dándose_ a alguien.

Mientras bebía el resto de su cocktail, Ino paseó los ojos por la mano izquierda de Sakura ya que ésta estaba distraída tomándose el último trago –ya tibio- que quedaba de su cerveza. No había rastro alguno del anillo que Shin le había dado y eso era una sorpresa, después de todo, había estado reticente a quitarlo de su dedo durante las primeras semanas de su rompimiento.

No había que ser un genio, un chupetón y una sortija perdida eran grandes señales de que el perfeccionista era cosa del pasado. Pero para asegurarse…

—Frentona, ¿Conoces a Junpeii, el de rayos-x? —Preguntó con una sonrisa. El tipo que ella mencionaba era guapo pero no era nada del otro mundo y era demasiado serio, aunque había muchos rumores interesantes alrededor de él, así que agregar otro no ocasionaría nada.

—Oh…—Sakura murmuró tras un segundo. —Sí, aunque sólo he hablado como tres veces con él.

—Por ahí escuché que está interesado en ti. —Ino era excelente con las mentiras. Si no se hubiera vuelto doctora sin dificultad alguna podría estar haciendo audiciones por ahí y ganando popularidad como actriz. —¿Qué dices?

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Él no sabía nada sobre los chismes que anduvieran en el hospital, pero escuchar esto justo después de la pregunta que había hecho Ino le hizo armar conclusiones. ¿La rubia no podía conseguirse otro hobby aparte de estar por ahí enterándose de la vida de sus amigos?

—Que no. —Dijo con desagrado nada disimulado, incluso retrocedió en su asiento. —El tipo le contagió algo a tres personas en la misma semana.

Ah… ese era uno de los rumores interesantes alrededor de él, uno que terminó siendo verdad.

—Tampoco te estoy diciendo que te cases con él. —Decidió decir como si eso arreglara el error. —Sólo podrías tener una cita y divertirte.

Naruto pasó la mirada de Ino a Sakura, esperando por la respuesta que le daría.

—No creo que sea lo mejor. —Sakura dijo.

—¿Por qué no, Sakura-chan? —Intervino Naruto.

Todos los ojos pasaron a ella, incluso Sasuke que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ignorar la charla terminó viéndola, curioso por la respuesta.

—Ya llevas un rato soltera, Fea. —Agregó Sai con su usual falsa sonrisa. —¿Tal vez sea por eso?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—No les importa. —Respondió con un gruñido. —Y para su información, no estoy buscando algo ahora.

Ino bufó sin querer, entre molesta y burlona por lo que escuchaba. Sakura le estaba escondiendo algo y algo bastante grande por la forma en que no profundizó en sus razones podía saberlo. Normalmente hubiera sido más enérgica. Además, si no fuera grave, entonces simplemente pudo haber aceptado que estaba saliendo con alguien.

¡Necesitaba saberlo! Pero por la forma en que Sakura le frunció el ceño sabía que no conseguiría hacerlo ahora.

* * *

A través de la ventana, Sakura pudo ver pasar los campos, las personas trabajando tan temprano en sus cultivos y el extraordinario cielo azul que se posaba frente a ella. Así era la vida lejos de la ciudad, extrañamente tranquila. A su lado, Naruto roncaba con fuerza, todavía somnoliento y del otro lado del auto, Sasuke grabando el paisaje mientras el aire le movía el cabello.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no iba a ver a sus padres, al menos no desde que había comenzado el internado en el hospital. Ya podía escuchar las quejas de su madre por no visitarla y las bromas tontas de su padre que le arrancarían alguna risa a Naruto. Incluso podía oler la manzana y la canela de la tarta que hornearía como postre.

Tenía que admitirlo, ir a casa era una buena idea y más tarde podría agradecérselos a los chicos.

—Sasuke, ¿No te molestan los ronquidos de Naruto? —Preguntó, mirando el perfil del moreno.

—Le quitaré el sonido; no hay forma de que pueda evitar que ronque. —Respondió sin verla.

—Podrías despertarlo. —Sugirió.

—Si lo hago se la pasará quejándose más tarde.

Volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio; Sakura meditó sobre el cariño que Sasuke sentía por Naruto. Era algo lindo y algo que envidiaba. Pensaba que eran tremendamente afortunados por encontrar tan pronto una persona que amaran tanto, tenían el tipo de relación que salía en las películas que Sasuke aborrecía, que Naruto consideraba cursis y que Sakura adoraba; con todo y sus peleas era perfecta.

Todavía recordaba cuando los había conocido luego de mudarse a la ciudad; había crecido con ellos. Luego, comenzó a gustarle Sasuke y Naruto comenzó a gustar de ella –todavía no se lo explicaba. Se confesó al moreno y hubo un rechazo, y el rubio fue el que se robó el primer beso de ambos. Esa era la versión corta.

Una sonrisa tonta se escapó de ella mientras rememoraba que, molesta, le había preguntado a Naruto quién se creía por hacer eso, en ese tiempo, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que los sentimientos eran complicados y que los hombres podían sentir afecto y atracción por otros hombres, o que podían sentirlos tanto por hombres como por mujeres al mismo tiempo. Y cuando Naruto había admitido que ambos le gustaban y que creía que en todos pasaba lo mismo –que todos sentían _cosas_ por hombres _y_ mujeres- ella se había sonrojado con sorpresa.

Al final, Naruto era el que se había quedado con Sasuke para desilusión de algunas chicas. Y aunque Sakura tenía el corazón roto y estaba enojada, decidió apoyarlos, porque eso hacían los amigos y ella los amaba incondicionalmente. Si ellos eran felices así, entonces eso era lo que importaba.

Sin darse cuenta, el taxista ya se había parado frente al portón de la casita de color melocotón por indicación de Sasuke. Sakura metió la mano a través de la rendija y abrió sin mucho problema. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día.

* * *

Tres días después, Sakura llegó corriendo al edificio y sin dirigir una mirada al lobby se dirigió al elevador, presionando con fuerza el botón para el nivel número cinco. En esos momentos ni siquiera le importaba si alguien la veía –aunque parecía no ser el caso-, sólo quería llegar a la seguridad del piso. Toda ella era una sopa que iba escurriendo de pies a cabeza y dejando un mojado rastro a su paso. De nuevo era la misma chica que huía, sólo que esta vez no era por un berrinche, era por una razón seria y válida.

Y la única persona a la que se le ocurría ver era el hombre cuyo nombre seguía sin conocer. Sobre su regazo quería estar, que sus brazos fueran lo que le rodearan. Tal vez por el recuerdo de cuando se habían conocido. Ella tenía tanto frío y tanto sueño, su cuerpo dolía. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había conseguido llegar ahí. Sólo sabía que quería estar con él sin importar cómo, por eso había corrido dentro de la lluvia. Por más dramático que sonara.

Ni siquiera estaba presentable, se dio cuenta en el espejo del elevador. Tenía ojeras, estaba pálida, mojada y con la mirada de un perrito triste y pateado. Sobraba mencionar que llevaba una sudadera con las manchas del café que se había derramado mientras corría para llegar a tiempo al hospital y eso había sido dos días atrás.

Si el elevador tardaba diez segundos más ella se iba a quedar dormida ahí de pie y entonces, cuando la puerta se abriera, la encontrarían siendo muy patética.

No sabía si él estaría ahí, pero deseaba mucho que así fuera. Esto de no tener alguna forma de contactarse era un arma de dos filos. Por un lado, evidentemente no tenía que estresarse con responder mensajes o estresarse por no recibir alguno, pero si necesitaba verlo -como ahora- no era posible. Tenía que confiar que estaría ahí o que en algún momento llegaría.

Tocó la puerta verde con más fuerza de la que intentaba, sus nudillos enrojeciéndose un poco más por los golpes. Se hubiera detenido a pedir las llaves pero no tenía excusa alguna. Con un mes y medio visitando ese lugar había tenido un montón de suerte y en el momento de la entrada y salida no se había encontrado con las encargadas del edificio. No sabría que decirles si las veía, especialmente cuando se metía a hurtadillas y no pagaba nada…

Estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y sin atreverse a verlo pasó de largo al departamento ante la mirada atónita de él. Se comenzó a sacar la ropa y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo por la cantidad de agua que traía.

—¿Hay agua caliente? —Preguntó con la voz apretada.

Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con sus propios pies en su camino al cuarto de baño.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó a su vez, confundido.

—El baño, ¿Hay agua caliente? —Repitió con un gruñido.

—Sí. —Respondió antes de ver su espalda internarse en el pequeño cuarto.

Por un par de segundos Kakashi se quedó quieto por la puerta, antes de cerrarla y preguntarse qué demonios pasaba. De hecho, tenía que preguntarle qué demonios pasaba. Sería lo correcto, ¿No es cierto? Mientras escuchaba el agua comenzar a llenar la bañera y a seguir con la vista el camino de ropa mojada que había, se convenció de que tenía qué hacerlo.

Ella había sido buena y nunca llevaba los problemas que tenía afuera de ese departamento, pero hoy parecía que había algo serio, toda su aura irradiaba ira. Probablemente le arrancaría la cabeza si no tenía cuidado; todavía recordaba la advertencia que le había hecho en su segundo encuentro. Además cabía la posibilidad de que se molestara más si no preguntaba lo que sucedía.

Con lentitud caminó hacia el baño, automáticamente agachándose para juntar la ropa que había dejado ella. Toda estaba pesada por el agua y ninguna prenda quedaba libre del olor a humedad. Había algo extraño en ir tomando ropa deportiva, tal vez porque siempre le había visto con una apariencia más cuidada, con ropa seca y oliendo a aquel perfume con un toque de vainilla. De pronto se paró en seco, a sus pies un traje de baño completo de color rojo y al frente, ella desnuda y esperando a que el agua le cubriera más el cuerpo.

Kakashi tomó el traje de baño y lo abandonó junto con la demás ropa justo en el marco de la puerta; se secó las manos contra los pantalones y la observó mirar con firmeza el blanco azulejo frente a la bañera. Todo el cabello le caía sin gracia alguna y los mechones se habían pegado por la suciedad de la lluvia. Bajo la luz blanca reflejada en ese espacio no podía reconocerla; de pronto se sentía como si hubieran empezado al revés y ella estuviera a punto de dejarlo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó con cierto aire casual. Si ella no quería hablarlo, al menos no podía acusarlo de no haberlo intentado.

Ella levantó los hombros con rigidez y bufó con fuerza. Tras un par de segundos, asintió.

—Perdí a un paciente. —Le dijo sin verlo. —Tenía un par de días de nacido.

Ouch. Él no sabía qué decir, ¿Tal vez, 'Lo siento'? ¿Eso funcionaba igual que cuando perdías a alguien querido (es decir, _no funcionaba)?_ Kakashi se sentó en el excusado, suspirando mientras lo hacía. Ella esta vez lo miró y recargó los brazos encima de sus rodillas.

—Lo abandonaron en un buzón de bebés (*) y era muy pequeño, de hecho, debí saber que eso pasaría desde que me lo asignaron. —Agregó con cierta resignación. —Pero supongo que quise creer lo contrario.

Ella sonaba triste, pero no el tipo de triste que te hace llorar a moco tendido y gritar. Si era médico, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a que esas cosas pasaran y ya tenía cierto desapego. Por la razón que fuera, simplemente le contó eso sin que su rostro se viera roto. Probablemente un gesto inconsciente que venía con salvar vidas. Era un gesto que había visto varias veces en el rostro de Rin.

—El punto es que la policía o alguien del orfanato los lleva al hospital para saber si están bien y, él no lo estaba. Su madre muy seguramente era joven; pesaba poco menos de dos kilos y medio y era evidentemente prematuro. —Le contó con un tono profesional mientras cerraba el grifo para que el agua dejara de caer. —Lo cuidé desde que llegó y mi residente decidió que podría estar otro día, así que me quedé dormida un rato y me desperté con la noticia de que había muerto.

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a verla, parecía incorrecto abrazarla mientras estaba desnuda y contando aquello, ¿Tendrían el tipo de relación en que podía consolarla de esa forma?

—No fue culpa de nadie; a veces los bebés simplemente mueren. —Agregó alzando los hombros. —Pudo haber muerto por alguna infección o síndrome disneico, pero no, él sufrió muerte de cuna.

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó con cierta curiosidad detrás de su tono serio.—¿El síndrome disneico? —La joven se le quedó viendo y luego le dio una sonrisa triste

—Um… a grandes rasgos, en los pulmones hay una sustancia llamada surfactante que eviten que colapsen los alveolos –que son los que transforman el oxígeno que ha entrado a tu cuerpo a la sangre-, los bebés prematuros no la tienen.

Ella le vio y él asintió, dándole a saber que más o menos la seguía y se quedó callada por un par de segundos.

—Bueno, los prematuros no tienen completamente desarrollados los pulmones, así que no pueden respirar bien y aumenta la cantidad de dióxido de carbono en su sangre. —Respondió. —La cosa es que él tenía más probabilidades de morir por otras razones y al final murió por muerte de cuna; ni siquiera tenía un nombre.

Vaya, esa sí que era una historia deprimente, pero al menos entendía el porqué de su humor. No la culpaba por sentirse así. Él se acercó y de manera inconsciente le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello, se sentía pegajoso y sucio, pero sin importarle lo acarició con calma. Ella se relajó contra él y sin querer dio un largo sollozo, pero luego, tembló en silencio, mordiéndose la mano.

—Lo que yo te diga, seguro no cambia nada. —Comenzó a decirle, acuclillándose para verla a su altura. —Pero hiciste tu trabajo como debías, ¿No es cierto? —Le dijo con tranquilidad, la joven asintió. —Hiciste lo que estaba a su alcance y, si como tú dijiste, su muerte no fue culpa de nadie, eso también te exime.

—Lo sé, pero estoy muy cansada. —Respondió con la voz débil. —Fue una semana muy mala, empezando porque mi lavadora se estropeó y me quedé sin ropa interior. —Eso explicaba el traje de baño.

Tras algunos segundos, él suspiró y ella se talló los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas.

—Preguntaré si pueden secar tu ropa. —Le dijo dándole un apretón en el hombro. —Y así podrás descansar un rato, ¿De acuerdo? —Ella asintió, abrió la boca para hablar y tras pensarlo le vio a los ojos.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo hoy… —Le dijo en voz todavía más baja, sus ojos estaban un poquito rojos e hinchados; él le sonrió con compasión.

—No te pediría que lo hicieras. —Respondió. —Además, tampoco parece una tarde idónea para hacerlo. Regresaré en un rato, ¿De acuerdo? —Le dijo tras levantarse y recoger la ropa en el marco de la puerta; a punto de salir de la pequeña habitación, le miró por encima del hombro. — ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Aquello era inesperado y lo supo porque ella le miró sorprendida. Probablemente era un gesto demasiado _bonito_ para ellos que sólo eran dos extraños que cogían cada semana, pero tras el segundo que le tardó a ella comprender lo que había dicho una sonrisa tímida se posó en ella, una que se amplió con rapidez hasta llegar a sus ojos.

—Gracias. Estaría bien algo con mucha azúcar porque estoy muy cansada.

Él sonrió una última vez antes de salirse.

* * *

Sakura se estiró con hastío encima del bordillo de la bañera para alcanzar la bolsa bandolera que metió consigo, quería sacar el neceser que siempre cargaba con ella. Comprobó que el interior de la bolsa estuviera seco y tras sacar el neceser de plástico, se acordó de la cartera. Buscó en todos los compartimientos pero no la encontró.

—La sudadera… —Masculló para sí misma mientras volvía a hundirse en el agua caliente.

Confiaba en que él regresaría, de haber querido robarla lo hubiera hecho antes, ningún ladrón se tomaría tan tiempo como para robar una simple cartera. Pero sentía curiosidad de saber si él revisaría el contenido de igual forma en que ella había revisado su abrigo una semana atrás. Si él lo hacía, probablemente significaba que ella le interesaba –aunque fuera un poco. Y Sakura quería importarle.

Últimamente le había estado dando vueltas a su propio motivo para revisar la ropa de ese hombre, ¿Por qué necesitaba ahora saber de su identidad? Y aquella pregunta se había intensificado luego de la visita a casa de su madre y tal vez era porque ella era responsable.

Como fuera, sin un nombre, él sólo era una imagen incompleta. Sakura conocía una parte de este hombre y aunque le gustaba, no sabía si podría gustarle todo lo demás, claro, si un día se animaba a presentarle a las otras partes. Y si eso pasaba, ¿Ella podría hacer lo mismo, podría abrirse?

Pero hasta el momento, todo era un montón de 'Y sí' y posibilidades en su cabeza.

* * *

Cuando la guerra estalló, Sakura tenía diecisiete años y fue la primera vez que empezó a cuestionarse sobre su existencia en el mundo y a sentir ansiedad por el futuro, porque si su país no triunfaba, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Tendrían un futuro? De ser así, ¿Cómo sería? Y aunque ganaran, la huella de la guerra iba a representar una mancha en los años más conflictivos de toda su existencia. El único lugar donde no pensaba en ello era en la escuela; de pronto ese lugar se había convertido en el más seguro para ella. Nadie hablaba en voz alta de las preocupaciones que sentían, no al menos ahí.

Se reía con Naruto y Sasuke, abrazaba y besaba a Ino con toda su fuerza, disfrutaba de las fiestas y fines de semana con sus amigos, así como ellos podían, porque los mayores tendían a criticar con fuerza el que ellos intentaran pasar un buen rato en esos momentos de tensión. Había fotos de ellos, pero no en todas sonreían con honestidad.

Y mientras avanzaba la guerra, la posibilidad de que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai –entre otros de sus compañeros- fueran llamados a enlistarse era cada vez mayor. Ella recordaba que cuando su madre se lo dijo (luego de haberlo escuchado de una vecina) ella había sentido real pánico. Había crecido con ellos, los amaba. Y esa noche había corrido a casa de Ino y le contó con voz extrañamente fuerte lo que podía pasar. Nunca se los diría a sus padres, pero ambas acordaron que de concretarse eso, ambas se enlistarían con ellos. Pese a su edad, Sakura no la consideraba una promesa vacía o tonta. Ellas sabían que si eso pasaba era como una condena a muerte, pero no podían dejarlos solos, y parecía injusto que sólo los chicos tuvieran que pasar por eso.

A casi diez años de eso, Sakura sabía que si volvía a pasar algo así, sin duda alguna mantendría su promesa. Ellos también eran su familia y lo cierto era que, Naruto, Sasuke e Ino sabían más de ella que sus propios padres.

—¿Sakura, recuerdas este vestido? —Le interrumpió su madre con una sonrisa mientras lo sacaba del armario. Sasuke había volteado justo cuando Mebuki comenzaba a sacudirle el polvo e intentó capturar la nostalgia con la que sonreía.

Sakura se ruborizó por completo e inflando las mejillas decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Aquel vestido de color amarillo le había acompañado el momento de su primer beso, a los trece y después lo odió como nunca porque también estuvo en su primera menstruación, unas horas después. Parecía que su madre no se acordaba de eso.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Gritó de pronto Naruto y, por inercia, Sasuke volteó con la cámara. —¡Es _nuestro_ vestido! ¡Es el vestido de nuestro primer beso!

Ella se cubrió la cara de vergüenza y en una explosión de ira lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho.

—¡Nunca te acuerdas de nada y de pronto tienes decir eso! —Le soltó gruñendo.

—¡Es verdad! —Apuntó su madre. —¡Llevabas este vestido cuando pasó eso! —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para ver a Sasuke que se había mantenido callado.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —Preguntó con la voz pequeña. El moreno se limitó a poner en pausa la grabación y a bajar la cámara.

—¿Qué, lo del vestido? —Su voz era tan apática como siempre. —No. Lo del beso, sí, me lo contó ese mismo día.

Sakura de pronto se sintió todavía más furiosa y avergonzada, y Naruto fue quien terminó pagando por ello con varios golpes seguidos en su cabeza. —¡Sakura-chan! —Gritó con dolor mientras se encogía e intentaba proteger con los brazos. —¡Es mi novio! —Dijo entre dientes. —¡Él tenía que saberlo!

—¡Idiota! —Le gritó ella. —¡Ustedes dos ya se habían besado antes!

—Es cierto. —Confirmó Sasuke.

—¡Pero en ese entonces sólo éramos amigos! —Se excusó ante los tres, porque de pronto la madre de Sakura ya estaba más interesada en el giro de acontecimientos que en el vestido. —¡El bastardo dijo que no estaba listo!

Ahora, las miradas se habían puesto en Sasuke quien, con un leve sonrojo y el ceño fruncido, decidió encender de nuevo la cámara y fingir un repentino interés en el tocador de Sakura.

* * *

Quince minutos después, Kakashi llegó de nuevo al edificio con una bolsa plástica de la tienda de conveniencia que estaba cerca de ahí. Como no sabía qué podía comprarle en cuestión de comida, se había animado a comprar un chocolate caliente, un paquete de galletas y un surtido de barras de caramelo. No era nada sano, pero ella había pedido algo con mucha azúcar porque estaba cansada y no sabía si era apropiado comprarle comida. Si quería algo más sustancioso podía ordenar algo de los restaurantes cercanos de los cuales había tomado algunos volantes.

Su bolsillo izquierdo quemaba con el peso de la cartera de color rojo que había sacado de la sudadera empapada. No necesitaba abrirla para ver que adentro había algunas tarjetas, probablemente de crédito y algunas identificaciones, por el costado eran visibles. No iba a negar que sentía una insana curiosidad por el contenido, y bastaría con abrir la cartera y saber quién era ella y el nombre al que respondía la imagen con la que se había estado acostando.

Un par de minutos atrás ya había superado la primera oportunidad, porque por algunos segundos se le pasó la idea de sacar un billete y pagar, después de todo, era su comida. De ser uno de sus amigos, lo hubiera hecho sin duda alguna. Pero tras razonarlo, se dio cuenta de que era un pretexto tonto.

Se detuvo frente al recibidor y tocó la campanilla, esperando con paciencia a que Shizune se presentara.

—Esto es todo lo que encontré. —Le dijo ella mientras doblaba una manta afelpada y la colocaba encima de la barra, a un lado un par de prendas dobladas esperaban.

—Gracias, Shizune, eres muy amable. —Replicó, su mano moviéndose dentro de la bolsa para sacar una barra de chocolate y tendérsela. —Mi amiga y yo en serio lo apreciamos. —La morena la tomó con una sonrisa a medias.

—Kakashi-san, no le diga de esto a mi tía, ha estado de mal humor por el tiempo que lleva aquí. Sentirá que la traicioné. —Él asintió. —La ropa estará seca en algunas horas, pero ella va a llegar antes, así que, puede llevarse ésta y se la devolveré mañana.

—Gracias. —Tomó la manta y la ropa y se dio la vuelta para avanzar de vuelta al piso.

—Kakashi, san…—Le llamó una última vez, él se giró. —Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, tenga cuidado.

Él se sorprendió, pero tras un segundo, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Le dijo despidiéndose con un asentimiento.

Parecía que, quisiera o no, ya no podría seguir en secreto lo de su aventura dentro del departamento.

* * *

Al entrar al piso, dejó las cosas en la mesa y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Ella se giró automáticamente para verlo. No le sorprendió encontrarla todavía en la bañera, ni siquiera se había esforzado en ducharse.

—Conseguí que secaran tu ropa y me prestaron algo para que te vistieras. —Le soltó con calma.

—Gracias. —Le respondió más relajada que un rato atrás.

Ella pasó a ignorarlo un poco mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse, Kakashi se impresionó, parecía que se había preparado para ducharse ahí. Otra escena cotidiana, se dijo. Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió deseo alguno de salir y evitarla. Así que se acercó a ella y le ayudó a lavarse el pelo. Al principio se quedó rígida, pero tras unos segundos, de buena gana se relajó, hundiéndose en el agua y en su toque.

—¿Te acuerdas de tu primer beso? —Preguntó de pronto. Él, con las manos enjabonadas, detuvo su movimiento. —Seguro fue hace mil años, pero… —Kakashi la observó desde arriba, por un segundo ella pudo ver que estaba pensando si debía responder.

—Fue así como quinientos, pero sí… —No quería profundizar, así que volvió a su tarea de lavarle el cabello y ella pareció entenderlo.

—Hace unos días fui a casa de mi madre y lo recordé. —Le soltó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y una sonrisa pequeña adornaba sus labios. —Me lo robó un amigo -mi mejor amigo- luego de que besara a quien sería su novio el día de hoy.

Kakashi no entendía el propósito de ese tema, sin embargo, dejó que continuara. Probablemente no lo entendía porque las mujeres solían ser más apegadas a las primeras veces y aunque los hombres lo fueran, seguro Kakashi lo hubiera evitado igualmente.

—Fue un día extraño. Hacía muchísimo calor y yo estaba tan enojada como hoy, aunque por razones totalmente opuestas. —Comenzó. Kakashi no tenía razones para creer que no fuera cierto. —Mi mejor amiga había tenido la regla por primera vez un día antes y yo estaba furiosa porque era la única de mi grupo a la que todavía no le llegaba la menstruación.

Ella era la primera mujer que soltaba frente a él con tanta ligereza el tema, seguramente era por su profesión o porque sencillamente no veía extraño hablarle de ello. Ni siquiera Rin que les contaba a Obito y a él todo era tan honesta, y ellos siempre terminaban adivinando que tenía el periodo porque su comportamiento cambiaba.

—Él y yo regresamos solos de la escuela porque su novio –que en ese entonces no era su novio- había salido con su familia. En ese tiempo era muy llorona y le solté que no era justo que ella me ganara en eso. Ni siquiera quería ser adulta, sólo que era como si me quedara atrás… De haber sabido que esto me esperaba, hubiera dicho que no quería nada. —Dijo con una risita privada.

Kakashi terminó de enjabonarle el cabello y con la alcachofa de la tina comenzó a echarle agua en la cabeza. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar recordándole lo mismo: demasiado cotidiano, demasiada familiaridad. Pero la sedosidad de su cabello estaba haciendo imposible que tomara consciencia de eso.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos corriendo por su cara para quitarse el exceso de agua.

—¿Quieres gastar la pregunta que te queda? —Preguntó a su vez con apatía. Ella asintió mientras él tomaba un frasquito que ponía 'Gel de baño' del neceser para enjabonarla.

—Ya me enjaboné.—Le aclaró sonando algo gruñona.

Él la ignoró y comenzó a frotar el pegajoso líquido amarillo en los brazos, creando espuma. Si ella no hubiera estado tan molesta, y no hubieran entrado en una charla tan privada, probablemente esto sería infinitamente más divertido –igual que peligroso.

—¿Cómo te hiciste las cicatrices? —Preguntó con la voz pequeña, pero llena de curiosidad. Sus ojos se habían posado en él y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados.

Kakashi detuvo su acción y se le quedó viendo. Era una pregunta demasiado inesperada. Pensaba que nunca la haría porque, bueno, ya se habían visto desnudos varias veces y probablemente ya no valiera la pena saber el porqué de esas heridas viejas. Pero la había hecho. Y ahora no sabía qué responderle.

Suspiró con fuerza y viéndola todavía a los ojos, se decidió a responder, impulsado por la pena que sintió al verla con los ojos hinchados.

—La guerra. —Comenzó a decir con seriedad. —Fui ninja un tiempo. —Le respondió con una sonrisa que arrugó sus ojos.

Ella le salpicó agua de la bañera. Obviamente no estaba contenta con su respuesta, pero no indagó más. Si supiera que él le había dicho más o menos la verdad…

* * *

Sakura se vistió la ropa que él le dio: una sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos que olían a suavizante de telas. Y se sentó junto con él en el colchón luego de que prendiera la calefacción. Él sabía demasiado del piso y ella cada vez estaba más segura de que alguna vez vivió ahí. Ambos estaban envueltos en la manta que él había traído.

Ella había tomado el vaso con la bebida caliente y le había estado dando sorbitos, deleitándose con el calor bajando hasta su estómago. Esto era demasiado agradable. Casi podía engañarse y pensar que esto era algo cotidiano entre los dos, como algo que harían un domingo por la mañana mientras se sentían demasiado perezosos como para salirse de la cama. Sin embargo, el 'casi' era lo que seguía presente y la prueba de que no se conocían estaba frente a ella en forma de al menos quince diferentes barras de caramelo.

Le hubiera gustado saber antes que era así de atento. Pensó con una media sonrisa mientras él, acurrucado junto a ella, leía con interés un libro que había traído consigo. Sinceramente no hubiera creído que él, esa persona con la que llevaba mes y medio acostándose, fuera así. Las cosas que había hecho hoy (ayudarla a secar su ropa, ayudarla a ducharse, escucharla, consentirla con un montón de dulces y ahora mismo, recostarse con ella hasta que tuviera menos frío) eran cosas que hacían su corazón calentarse y su sonrisa ampliarse hasta el punto en que las mejillas le dolieran.

Sakura dejó a un lado el chocolate y la galleta a medio comer, y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a él y cruzó un brazo encima de su regazo, abrazándolo de manera despreocupada.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, se despertó sola en la habitación sumida en completa oscuridad. La manta seguía envolviéndola y su bolsa había sido depositada un lado. Adormilada, comenzó a buscar en el interior su celular para revisar la hora y, tras asegurarse de que pasaba de la media noche, se levantó a buscarlo.

—Oye… —Dijo con la voz más o menos alta mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta de la habitación. —¡Tú! —Le gritó.

Sin embargo, estaba sola. Él le había dejado en algún momento del tiempo que había pasado dormida. Suponía que era algo que debía haberse esperado. Regresó a la habitación y apretó el interruptor para iluminarla. Se sentó de nuevo en el colchón y notó que junto a la bolsa estaba su cartera y un papel doblado que levantó con ansiedad al deducir que podría tratarse de una nota.

' _Tu ropa estará seca por la mañana. Te espero el próximo jueves.'_

Sakura leyó con suavidad antes de darse cuenta que el papel era el ticket de lo que había comprado. Tras leer el total y alzar los hombros, notó la fecha anotada y su mente comenzó a hacer cuentas.

—Eso lo explica todo. —Se dijo con pesadumbre. Tenía el SPM y por eso se sentía del carajo física y emocionalmente.

Tras pensarlo un minuto, decidió quedarse el resto de la noche ahí. Podría pedir un taxi, pero terminaría regresando, después de todo, necesitaba hablar con la casera. Era momento de presentarse oficialmente y contarle sus intenciones de hacerse con el departamento.

Mientras intentaba volver a dormirse, Sakura comenzó a sentir una leve ansiedad y una más grande emoción. Deseaba estar tomando la decisión correcta.

* * *

(*) Buzón de bebés: Supongo que habrán escuchado de esa idea anteriormente. Para los que no, se trata de un 'espacio' cerca de un hospital o departamento de policías o bomberos que sirve para abandonar a un bebé de manera anónima. La idea es que el bebé no muera de frío o sufra en la calle; luego de algunos minutos, algún encargado va a recogerlo y a hacerle estudios para cerciorarse de que está bien antes de canalizarlo a un orfanato o casa hogar. En Japón, el _Akachan Post_ sólo funciona (actualmente) en Kumamoto.

¡AL FIN ACTUALIZO!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero como sabrán estoy sufriendo con mis traducciones.

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.**

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir esta vez. Lo cierto es que ya voy a empezar a ponerme seria con el problema de que no se conocen (no voy a atormentarlos porque no soy buena con el drama). Llevo la mitad del siguiente capítulo y más o menos ya sé como cerrarlo, sólo necesito llegar ahí lol.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su paciencia.


	5. PSI

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **P S I (*)**

 _Cuando estoy sola en la noche, me siento y fantaseo_

 _y en mis fantasías, te amo durante mucho tiempo._

 _Haciendo mi nueve a cinco, estoy pensando en seis y nueve._

 _Tengo que hacerte mío._

 **Dirty Desire | UTADA HIKARU**

Había _algo_ en pasar la noche con otra persona, y con 'pasar la noche' Kakashi pensaba en dormir con alguien, no en el sexo. Por alguna razón eso se le antojaba más íntimo. Dormir con alguien implicaba que había la confianza suficiente como para revelar ciertos detalles. Si uno roncaba, si uno se agitaba con fuerza, si uno tenía pesadillas…

Los malos sueños no eran algo fuera de lo común dentro de la vida de Kakashi, después de todo, el estrés post traumático venía acompañado de ellos. Había algunos en los que veía la muerte de sus compañeros y amigos, otros donde él no era rescatado de la misión, algunas donde la guerra comenzaba de nuevo… cosas de ese tipo. Algunas veces al tener esos sueños, Kakashi despertaba con algún golpe o con rasguños superficiales porque se movía demasiado. Con frecuencia despertaba a Miho. Y con ayuda había ido trabajando en ello.

Si era honesto, Kakashi nunca había pensado en lo que pasaría si conocía a otra persona y de pronto _tenía_ la necesidad de dormir con ella. Pero eso había cambiado ese jueves mientras _ella_ descansaba junto a él.

Le había sorprendido que sin preocupación alguna le hubiera abrazado y decidido acurrucarse junto a él. No porque no lo hubieran hecho antes, sino porque él pensaba que era un hecho solamente influenciado por el haber tenido sexo antes. Como si fuera una respuesta o algo que justificara el que siguieran viéndose. Pero ella le había decidido confiar lo suficiente en él como para dormirse en ese instante. Probablemente no fuera porque le tuviera confianza, seguramente se debía a que estaba demasiado cansada (más de lo que él hubiera imaginado) y había llegado a su límite justo en ese momento de calma. A él le había pasado antes; se había quedado dormido en el metro, en la librería y en la bañera –y despertado por un más que asustado Tenzou, quien luego le regañó aunque no hubiera sido nada.

Mientas permitía el contacto, a Kakashi le sorprendió que su propio cuerpo no se tensara. Una señal de que él ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia y toque del de ella; la chica ya era familiar. Sin embargo, él todavía luchó por ignorar ese _detalle_ y buscó concentrarse en su libro –una decisión poco inteligente-, pero no tenía otra cosa con la que distraerse y simplemente levantarse no era una opción. Porque él quería seguir así con ella se dio cuenta.

Había algo en la tranquilidad con la que ella respiraba y en el movimiento de su pecho, había incluso algo en sus ronquidos. Y ese algo le había mantenido a él tranquilo e intrigado. Y si quería admitirlo, contento y con cierta esperanza. No porque creyera que tenía alguna oportunidad, pero… No era como si su presencia le provocara algún problema.

Durante algunos minutos, cuando se aseguró que ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, Kakashi pensó en quedarse esa noche con ella. Devolverle el abrazo, oler su cabello, enredar sus piernas como si fueran verdaderos amantes que pasaban noche tras noche juntos. Un poco parecido a lo que sucedía en el capítulo que estaba leyendo del Icha Icha. Pero de pronto, la idea se le ocurrió ridícula y fue reemplazada por el miedo a quedarse más tiempo ahí y dormirse. Podría ser que luego de unas horas se despertara asustado bajo el efecto de una pesadilla, podría hacerle daño sin quererlo… Y no deseaba asustarle así. Así que sin pensarlo más se levantó cuidando no despertarla y decidió que tenía que irse. Si se quedaba ahí, probablemente sería demasiado raro.

* * *

Había una vieja canción que decía _"En el entrecruce usual, él me besa la mejilla, una vez más no hay promesas… ",_ Sakura entendía que la canción hablaba sobre el novio de la cantante, alguien que –según decían- le dejó por una chica mucho más joven que ellos. A lo largo de la canción se hace evidente que ya no hay forma de arreglar la relación que tenían. Pero bajo las condiciones con las que ella estaba viendo a este hombre, la frase se le hacía todavía más triste.

Sakura se dijo que probablemente sólo estaba hormonal y que una vez que el periodo se le pasara, frases como esa sólo se le harían tristes pero no se relacionaría con ellas. Debía dejar de escuchar discos viejos, pero luego de la visita a casa de sus padres también se había puesto nostálgica.

Con un suspiro revisó de nuevo la cifra puesta detrás del contrato que su casera próxima-a-ser le había propuesto luego de explicarle que _él_ era su conocido y podría dejarle una renta accesible. Se notaba que Tsunade era buena para los negocios y le había tratado de convencer de rentar mediante la culpa, para luego echarle en cara que llevaba tiempo metiéndose sin pagar un centavo para hacer 'quién-sabe-qué-cosas'. Y funcionó, porque terminó aceptando la copia del contrato que ella le dio para leer.

Sakura había sido un poco positiva con la idea de rentar el apartamento, hasta que se topó con la realidad del pago de la renta. Su propia paga probablemente no sería suficiente a menos que decidiera hacer recortes en sus gastos. Con cierta culpabilidad observó la bolsa de cartón color rosa pastel en la mitad de la sala en la que descansaba su nuevo juego de lencería y se llevó ambas manos a su amplia frente.

Si iba en serio con la idea, tendría que deshacerse de su departamento –más pequeño en comparación, pero recién construido- y no sabía si estaba lista para ello. O endeudarse y pedir a alguien un préstamo. O decirle a él de sus intenciones con el sitio.

Eso parecía demasiado para lo que tenían. Tal vez él pensaría que ella estaba exagerando al hacer eso, o se asustaría y terminaría abandonando lo que fuera que tuvieran. Era demasiado peso para algo que no era cercano a ningún tipo de relación. No eran amigos, no eran conocidos siquiera, sólo eran dos personas que por alguna razón se habían encontrado y habían descubierto que tenían química sexual.

Pero ahora, Sakura sentía que siendo lo que eran, que ella le hubiera contado tanto sobre lo que era y hacía, y que él la hubiera escuchado de principio a fin rompía mucho del pacto inicial. Y cierta parte de ella estaba ansiosa y contenta por ello, y otra, asustada.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos y tras esconder la copia del contrato debajo de un montón de libros, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle a Ino. La rubia no esperó invitación para entrar y se adentró en el genkan para dejar sus zapatos y el paraguas que estaba cargando con ella. Acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones, Sakura simplemente cerró y esperó por ella en la cocina mientras sacaba un par de vasos.

—¿Cómo estás, Frentona? —Preguntó con preocupación Ino una vez que la hubo alcanzado en la cocina, estaba recargada contra la barra. Sakura sabía a qué se refería y suspiró.

—Mejor; al menos conseguí descansar. —Respondió. —¿Jugo? —La rubia asintió. —Con suerte no me tocará otro caso similar en un rato.

Ino le dio una media sonrisa antes meterse de lleno a la cocina y acercarse a la alacena para sacar unas cracker y queso del refrigerador.

Mientras se sentaban en la sala y dejaban la comida en la mesa de centro, Sakura comenzó a relajarse y empezó a hablar de cosas sin importancia del hospital, le preguntó a Ino sobre cómo iban las cosas con Sai y le contó sobre la visita que habían hecho a casa, así como del video que Sasuke estaba preparando.

—¿Todavía siguen con eso? —Preguntó Ino con curiosidad. —Pensé que sólo era para levantarte el ánimo.

—Lo era, o al menos eso pensaba. —Admitió Sakura. —Pero conociendo a Sasuke seguro ya encontró qué hacer con el video.

—Serás famosa. —Dijo con un tono burlón y una sonrisa presumida. Sakura se río.

—¿Por un documental que será expuesto –probablemente- en una muestra de cine independiente? Claro. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. —Pero de cualquier manera, si lo exhibe tienes que estar ahí.

Ino bufó mientras tomaba una galleta y la llenaba del cremoso queso; Sakura puso atención a los movimientos que sus manos realizaban mientras tomaba valor para preguntar lo siguiente:

—Oye, ¿Cuándo te acuestas con alguien…? —Preguntó con cuidado, aunque intentaba ser casual, Sakura sabía que estaba fallando de alguna forma. La rubia le vio con interés, sus labios atrapando la galleta. —Ya sabes, cuando hacías tus _cacerías,_ ¿Te molestabas en preguntar nombres?

Ino masticó con cuidado su bocadillo antes de responder; si era sincera, estaba contenta de que de pronto la conversación hubiese tenido este giro.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? —Preguntó a su vez. —¿Quieres intentarlo? Porque no me molestaría darte lecciones, aunque claro, si vamos, tendría que ir Sai. —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero lecciones, Cerda. —Masculló. —Sólo estoy preguntando porque tengo curiosidad. Es decir, ¿No importaba quiénes eran?

Su amiga bebió un largo trago de jugo y se quedó pensativa, viéndola de reojo mientras saboreaba la naranja. Probablemente estaba recordando esos días no tan lejanos.

—Dependía mucho de cuánto me había gustado. —Respondió. —No sólo me refiero a lo sexual -porque hubo un par que no fueron tan buenos- pero, si tenían _algo,_ indudablemente me aprendía su nombre.

Fue el turno de Sakura para pensar ¿Era eso?, ¿Él no le pedía su nombre porque no tenía _algo?_ ¿Ella no le gustaba lo suficiente? ¿No le interesaba tanto como para hacerlo? Pero ese no era el caso, ¿Cierto? ¿No le había cuidado justo el día anterior porque se sentía fatal? Alguien que no estuviera ni un poco interesado no haría eso.

—¿Por eso tenías el chupetón y por eso haces la pregunta? —Ino interrumpió. —¿Él no preguntó tu nombre?

Sakura boqueó mientras intentaba gritar ¿En qué momento había visto un chupetón? Seguro se lo estaba inventando, pero fuera verdad o no, ella ya le había dado una respuesta sin ser consciente.

—Lo vi el otro día, ¿Sabes? —Ino aclaró. —Llevabas esa camisa horrible de franela, esa enorme que era de Naruto; la blusa se te bajó y casi se te sale media teta.

—¡Ino! —Eso lo explicaba todo.

—¿A quién estás viendo? —Preguntó de la nada Ino.

Sakura que todavía estaba luchando por recuperarse siguió con la boca abierta de manera completamente inútil.

—¿Perdón? —Logró decir al fin. La rubia señaló la bolsa que estaba en la mesa frente a ellas, por su cara, Sakura sabía que Ino sólo estaba apuntando a la última prueba que había conseguido.—A nadie. —Respondió mientras intentaba tomar de su vaso y fingir completo desinterés.

—¡No me vengas con ese cuento, Sakura! —Agregó con fastidio.

Ino entrecerró los ojos y se movió con rapidez a revisar el contenido de la bolsa (había que aclarar que en uno de los costados se leía el nombre de una de las pocas tiendas de lencería que había en la ciudad) y saber qué había comprado. Un sostén de color cereza le saludó a través de la abertura y, como Sakura no le detuvo, ella decidió abrir la bolsa y sacarlo de su encierro junto a las pequeñas pantaletas y lo que parecía ser un liguero que hacía juego.

—Wow, wow, wow. —Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa traviesa. —Una no compra lencería así para no mostrarla a alguien. —Dijo mientras extendía el conjunto sobre la mesa, admirando el lazo que estaba en medio de las dos copas y los tirantes se enredaban alrededor del cuello. —¡Así que, escúpelo!

Sakura alzó los hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Lo mejor era alejar a Ino de esto mientras no supiera cómo contarle lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque cada vez se muriera más de ganas por hacerlo, porque, ¿Cómo no contarle sobre él? Quería compartirle que estaba viendo a alguien, que era alguien que le hacía reír, que los jueves solía destinarle algunas horas de su día para tener sexo en cualquier superficie que pudieran y que le encantaba la manera en que lo hacían. Que a veces solía ver algún punto de la nada, absorto y que ella solía sonreírle para evitar que estuviera más serio de lo que ya parecía ser. Que no sabía su nombre y que él era necio y no quería decírselo.

—Lo vi y decidí que lo quería. —Le soltó como si nada. —Aunque creo que es demasiado… —Le dijo después, un leve sonrojo posándose en sus mejillas.

—¡Tonterías! —Le soltó ella. —Apuesto a que se ve muy bien ¡Póntelo!

Sakura rápidamente comenzó a formular una excusa para evitar desvestirse. —Noo- no me he depilado. —Dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

—Oh, vamos. —Agregó de nuevo la rubia. —Un poco de vello no me va a asustar. No es como si tuvieras algo que no haya visto ya.

Oh, de hecho sí tenía algo que no hubiera visto y se resumía en moretones viejos a lo largo de sus muslos y cadera. Ino no necesitaba ver eso o empezaría a preguntar qué las razones detrás de ellos. Con las preguntas que había hecho, Ino ya sólo preguntaría para que escupiera todo, porque sin duda ya sabía que si no estaba viendo alguien, al menos había tenido un encuentro.

—Tú ganas: lo compré para sentirme mejor.— Dijo finalmente. — Pero no estoy de humor, Ino.

—Frentona, ¿Sigues mal por lo de Shin? —Preguntó con voz preocupada, como si de verdad estuviera sintiendo pena por ella. Incluso se dio el lujo de asomar su labio inferior mientras se dejaba caer sobre su hombro. —Ese bastardo era demasiado apretado para ti y tú no deberías seguir sufriendo por él…

 _Demonios._ —La rubia había decidido jugar la carta de buena amiga y ahora se sentía culpable.

—Ino- —Se vio interrumpida.

—Y no deberías seguir llevando ese estúpido anillo de promesa, eso sólo ahuyentará a cualquiera que quiera intentarlo contigo. —Soltó con dulzura, su mano estaba acariciando los mechones rosas que caían en su hombro.

—Ino-

—Seguramente los que hayan pasado por alto que siempre estás con Naruto y Sasuke se sentirán inseguros por ello. —Su dedo índice se enredó en un mechón cerca de su cara. —Tal vez no seas tan hermosa e inteligente como yo, pero seguro _hay alguien_ que quiera acercarse a ti. —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuál es tu punto, Ino? —Demandó saber quitándose de encima a su amiga.

—Mi punto, Frentona, es que parece ser que estás siguiendo mi consejo. —Le dijo tomándole la mano izquierda y poniéndola a la altura de los ojos color jade para señalar la falta de la joya. —Incluso antes de que lo hubiera sugerido.

 _Mierda._

—Bien, lo vendí. —Jaló su mano y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. —Me di cuenta de eso antes que tú, gran cosa.

—¿Quién es, Sakura? —Ino dijo frunciendo el ceño. —¿Dónde lo conociste?

—No hay nadie. —Respondió ella. —Sólo me deshice del anillo y compré lencería, gran cosa.

—Hagamos de lado lo de la lencería, Sakura. No hay nada de malo en que una mujer quiera consentirse. —Apuntó alzando la ceja con aire de haber ganado con ese punto. —Pero _sabemos_ que estás viendo a alguien.

Sakura hubiera querido seguir negándolo, pero no había caso alguno, así que, sin otra opción…

—No estoy viendo a alguien, sólo… _Conocí_ a alguien. —Le soltó con vaguedad; sus manos fueron a su cabello para acomodarlo tras sus orejas. —No es nada.

—¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! —Dijo con cierta histeria. —¡Sakura, eso es bueno! ¡Estoy tan contenta! —Le dijo para abrazarla con fuerza. La de cabello rosa no sabía que tanto le importara a Ino, así que tras un par de segundos se separó.

—Ino, te estoy diciendo que en serio no es nada. —Le miró con seriedad como si con eso la información quedara clara para su amiga. —No sé su nombre. —Decidió decir, no estaba lista para soltarle todo. Además, lo mejor era darle una pequeña dosis para preparar el terreno.

—Tampoco yo sabía el nombre de Sai ¡Y mira, tres meses! —Le soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sakura se río. Ino se veía francamente feliz.

—Bueno, sólo estoy tratando de no hacerme ilusiones.

Sakura pudo escuchar el reporte meteorológico para el fin de semana; parecía que al otoño todavía le quedaban algunas lluvias.

* * *

El siguiente jueves, él llegó más tarde que ella. Al igual que Ino, tenía un paraguas de color azul marino, notó. Cuando lo vio sintió que su pecho se hinchó de algo muy cercano a la felicidad y aquello se dibujó en su rostro en forma de una tímida sonrisa y el infantil gesto de llevarse la mano al cabello. No importaba que hubiera tardado veinte minutos en llegar, había llegado y su sola presencia había hecho que el enojo que había estado sintiendo desde que se dio cuenta que tendría que esperarlo se desvaneciera como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Cuando él se acercó a la puerta, ella se alejó de la pared en la que había estado recargada y guardó el grueso libro de medicina que había pedido prestado para estudiar.

—Lo siento. —Le dijo apenado, sus manos ya estaban trabajando para sacar la llave de sus bolsillos. —Algo se interpuso.

Sakura totalmente hormonada le abrazó e hizo que él la rodeara, olvidándose de la llave. Era la manera en que quería que él se disculpara, decidió. Y tras una torpe y corta resistencia, él concedió.

—No iba a venir hoy. —Le susurró ella pegada a su pecho. —Porque tampoco podemos acostarnos. —Susurró con la voz todavía más baja y una suave risa con la que intentó aligerar la información.

—¿Huh? —Dijo él, su voz parecía atontada. Tras un suspiro –con el que parecía haber entendido y haberse resignado- se alejó un poco, obligándola a alzar la cara para verlo. —Supongo que ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Sakura le miró sorprendida, pero luego asintió. La única razón por la que había ido –según ella- era porque tenía que devolverle lo de los dulces de la semana pasada. El dinero lo había metido en un sobre amarillo que contrastaba mucho con el sobre rosa en el que guardaba un extra que le llevaba.

Ella entró primero y como ya era costumbre, dejó sus cosas cerca de la puerta. La sala ya se había llenado con un mantel que ella había llevado y una silla que él había pedido prestada a la casera. En dos meses, lo único que había cambiado era eso y las mantas sobre el colchón. Esos eran los pequeños indicios de los momentos que compartían.

Él fue directamente al dormitorio y se acomodó, de su abrigo sacó un libro de bolsillo –el mismo que estaba leyendo la semana pasada- y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Él levantó el libro y ella leyó mentalmente el título: _Icha Icha Paradise._ —¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Dijo con una risita y una ceja levantada.

—¿A qué te suena? —Preguntó él a cambio sin despegar la mirada del libro.

—A porno. —Respondió acercándose a él. —Y es de mala educación leer ese tipo de cosas cuando uno está acompañado. —Agregó con tono de reprimenda y él alzó los ojos por encima del libro con aquella mirada apática que parecía siempre tener. —A menos que los dos lo estemos leyendo.

—¿Quieres leerlo conmigo? —Preguntó con cierto escepticismo.

—¿Entonces sí es porno?

—Algunos pasajes.

Sakura tras pensárselo unos segundos, un dedo en sus labios, soltó: —Escoge tu favorito.

 _Ahh…_

Bueno, tal parecía que quería compensarlo y él no iba a desaprovechar la propuesta, ¿Quién rechazaría una sesión de lectura erótica? Él ya estaba a punto de terminarlo, pero regresó las páginas hasta encontrar lo que deseaba. Había leído tantas veces el libro que sabía exactamente que pasaje quería escuchar de ella.

—Este. —Le dijo, señalando el tercer párrafo en la página.

Ella tomó el libro y lo leyó por encima, sonrojándose un poco ante la lectura. Mientras hacía eso, él se acomodaba con pereza, sus piernas separadas y sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Ella se aclaró la garganta y tras acomodarse el cabello comenzó a leer.

— _Kyoko comenzó a sonreír con altanería y lujuria, sus almendrados ojos castaños brillando; sabía que tenía a Ryuu donde quería. Todas las acciones que había llevado a cabo por los pasados meses por fin tenían recompensa y ahora, estaba como el gato que había conseguido la crema. Poco le faltaba para relamerse satisfecha los bigotes. Sólo faltaba una cosa y él, él estaba más que ansioso de probar lo que creía había ganado._

 _Kyoko era el deseo encarnado. Ryuu pasaba noches en vela masturbándose mientras pensaba en su cuerpo, sus grandes caderas, sus redondos pechos y las largas piernas rematadas con uñas pintadas en carmín. Desde que la había conocido sus pensamientos se veían reinados por ella y sus movimientos; la coquetería con la que le veía y la dulzura de su voz le acosaban y no podía evitar ponerse duro cuando se imaginaba la forma en que ella gemiría._

" _Ryuu-san" Le nombró con aquella suave voz, contrastaba por completo con la mirada que tenía. "No sabe lo mucho que he deseado esto" Dijo, montándose sobre él, subiendo la capa del kimono en el proceso y acercando su torso hasta que sus pechos estuvieron presionados contra él. Desde su posición, Ryuu pudo contemplar el escote y la desnudez de su cuerpo. Aquella mujer que siempre se había presentado frente a él con exquisitas ropas, había olvidado el nagajuban (**) y varias capas de su atuendo en favor de saciar su lujuria. "Pero parecía que nunca se daba cuenta de lo excitada que me ponía. Y entonces yo tenía que fingir que no tenía las bragas empapadas."_

—Nadie habla así. —Le soltó Sakura riéndose, aunque tenía las mejillas pintadas de rosa y las orejas calientes. Kakashi suspiró.

—Acabas de arruinarlo. —Le respondió como si de verdad lo sintiera.

Ella también suspiró y alzó los hombros antes de continuar.

 _"Siempre me daba cuenta, Kyoko-san." Respondió Ryuu con seguridad. "Era imposible no hacerlo." Tras esto, colocó ambas manos sobre su trasero para acercarla a él. Si alguien entraba ahora a la oficina vería una escena demasiado comprometedora, incluso si no había ninguna desnudez visible el intruso sabría lo que estaban haciendo: satisfacer sus más bajos deseos._

 _Besó apasionadamente sus labios, sus lenguas acariciándose y buscando dominancia la una sobre la otra. Kyoko gimió dentro de su boca y llevó las manos de Ryuu a sus pechos; él pudo sentir sus pezones endurecidos bajo sus palmas._

Sakura enmudeció por un segundo y él sabía por qué. Así que esperó a que ella continuara, curioso por saber si lo haría.

—" _Ahhh… "_ —Gimió Sakura, era fingido, sí, pero era demasiado parecido a los gemidos que soltaba con él. — _"Por favor, Ryuu-san. Tócame."_

 _Él ya estaba duro y podía sentir el calor emanar de la entrepierna de ella. De verdad agradecía que Kyoko no llevara nada debajo, bastaba con subir la cadera para tener un contacto directo con su feminidad. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el punto de encuentro entre ellos y recargó el pulgar contra su clítoris, su dedo índice arrastrándose con pereza en su húmeda hendidura. Ella soltó un tembloroso respiro mientras sus manos se movían a su espalda para deshacerse del nudo del obi. En un minuto, aquella montaña se vio transformada en un río que cayó a los pies de Ryuu y el kimono se abrió para liberarle los pechos y presentarle su desnudez._

" _Eres hermosa, Kyoko-san" Le dijo Ryuu, sus labios atacando su cuello y sus dedos llenándose de su miel._

" _Tus dedos, quiero tus dedos dentro mío." Le respondió ella con la voz rota mientras intentaba abrirle el traje para ponerlos en iguales condiciones. "Te necesito."_

 _Ryuu la obedeció e introdujo dos dedos en aquella caliente humedad, sintiendo que sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de ellos. Ella se retorció con fuerza contra él, sus pechos tallándose contra la rasposa barbilla de su presa. Ryuu estaba tan cegado por la lujuria que no podía concebir como una posibilidad que todo esto era terriblemente falso._

—" _Es tan grande."_ —Dijo Sakura, su voz calentándole la oreja. _—"Y está tan dura…"_ —Su lengua paseándose por el cartílago, sus labios cerrándose finalmente sobre su lóbulo.

Kakashi gruñó cuando la mano de Sakura se cerró sobre su pene, envolviéndole con firmeza. Ella le besó con movimientos lentos y tentadores, sus dientes arañándole con cuidado y su lengua deslizándose en su boca, tomando el ritmo con el que le acariciaba.

Ella se separó dándole un lametón final antes de dejarlo; se acomodó el cabello y descendió hasta su erección para rodearla con la boca. Su mano libre se movió a la base para acariciarle los testículos mientras trabajaba para lubricarlo con su saliva, dejándolo para soplar con cuidado sobre su rastro húmedo. Su lengua se paseó en movimientos circulares sobre su punta, saboreando las gotas de preseminal que comenzaban a salir de él.

Sakura le vio a través de ojos vidriosos antes de abandonarle, sus labios conectados a su pene por algunos hilos de saliva que comenzaban a deslizarse sobre su barbilla. Kakashi todavía sentía su cálido aliento sobre su carne cuando ella volvió a masturbarlo con más facilidad mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

 _La mano de la poderosa mujer comenzó a moverse mientras apretaba la palpitante carne de su amante_ _y él se dejó arrastrar por la corriente que recorrió su columna mientras ella se llenaba los dedos con el fluido que salía de su verga. Se relamió los labios contemplando la forma en que cerraba los ojos, estaba completamente a su merced. Ella había nacido para esto._

 _Aquellos dedos delgados y femeninos ascendían y descendían a través del apretado espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Él gruñía contra ella, sus propios dedos penetrándola con un ritmo roto, su fuerte pecho encontrándose con el suave torso de ella._

" _Di que me deseas" Susurró él con la voz entrecortada. Sus manos apretándole los pezones y su boca posándose en su cuello, mordiéndola, marcándola como suya._

—" _Te deseo- ¡Te deseo!"—_ Jadeó Sakura interpretando el papel de la espía. Su mano mojada ya no sólo con su saliva, también con la lujuria de Kakashi. Sus propios pechos siendo palpados por encima de la ropa y su cuello besado por él.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de su capacidad de concentración -si es que cabía la impresión en estos momentos. No sabía si su amante estaba disfrutando todavía de la lectura o si ya se había olvidado de ella por lo que estaba sintiendo desde su entrepierna.

Ella giró la mano, su pulgar ahora apuntando hacia abajo mientras tomaba un ritmo más veloz, su fuerza alternándose entre apretones y suaves agarres.

 _Él la levantó para penetrarla al fin, decidiendo que ya no podía seguir esperando. Él quería terminar con y dentro de ella. La mujer gimió cerrando los ojos por la fuerza de la embestida, sus labios hinchados por la manera en que los mordía._

" _Di- di que me quieres" Susurró mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba, sus caderas chocando y moviéndose precariamente sobre la silla de oficina._

—" _Es obvio que te quiero" Respondió ella, una mano apretándole el hombro, la otra paseándose en su cuerpo. "Te deseo, te quiero."_ —Consciente o no, los muslos de Sakura estaban apretados y ella misma podía sentirse demasiado excitada como para ser tolerable.

 _Kyoko sabía que éste era su trabajo, que la copula que estaba disfrutando no era nada más que algo para lo que la habían entrenado, pero eso no quería decir que su cuerpo no reaccionaría ante las atenciones de Ryuu. En su mente fue preguntándose qué seguía, '¿Te deseo?', '¿Te quiero?'… '¿Te Am-?'_

—Suficiente. —Le interrumpió Kakashi, su voz estaba entrecortada.

Él la jaló para besarla y Sakura recibió sus labios sin objeción, sus manos buscando aferrarse a algo, ¿Por qué de pronto había decidido interrumpirla? Él parecía estar disfrutando plenamente de su _lectura_ y ella también estaba disfrutando de complacerlo de esa forma.

Había algo en este beso, en la forma en que sus labios se acariciaban y en la que sus dientes le mordían, en la manera en que su lengua la penetraba. Sakura no sabía qué demonios era, pero esperaba que la siguiera besando así. Si fuera más ilusa, probablemente podría engañarse diciendo que se sentía como si ambos _sintieran_ algo.

Las manos de Kakashi se arrastraban sobre su cuello y clavículas buscando su camino hacia su cintura y ultimadamente hacia su trasero. Montada sobre él, Sakura se encontraba excitada, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haberlo puesto de igual forma a él; no había otra cosa que quisiera ahora más que terminar de manera semejante a los protagonistas de la lectura. Pero…

—No puedo. —Le susurró ella contra los labios mientras sus propias manos se movían entre los cortos mechones grisáceos. —Y no es porque no quiera, porque sabes que _en verdad_ quiero.

—Lo sé… —Murmuró de mala gana, su entrepierna restregándose contra la de ella. —Lo sé… —Mientras lo repetía, sus dedos se movieron para subirle la blusa ya torcida, desesperado por sentir la tersura de su piel.

Sakura tembló cuando él apretó sus pechos y dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa cuando él continuó frotándose contra ella, estimulándola indirectamente a través de la mezclilla de su ropa. Sus dedos se enterraron en sus pectorales, sus ojos pasaron de la erección firmemente presionada contra ella hacia su rostro. Quería que él supiera que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, que él era el único que había conseguido ponerla así.

Movió ambas manos hacia su abdomen, las yemas de sus dedos paseándose sin prisa y provocándole escalofríos mientras se acercaban a su ombligo y cuando rozaron la cicatriz que le atravesaba la mitad del cuerpo. Le besó las mejillas y se movió por su mandíbula, mordiéndole la barbilla cuando llegó ahí.

En situaciones más normales, en estos momentos, Sakura le hubiera visto a los ojos y susurrado con dulzura lo que él significaba para ella. Pero si lo hacía… ¿Le diría las palabras correctas, las que se ajustaran a lo que tenían? ¿No serían palabras alimentadas por su deseo y sus hormonas, o por las ganas de justificar la firma en el papel que le había entregado a la mujer de la recepción –que extrañamente escribía su nombre como la autora de cierto libro de medicina que le había servido tanto-?

Él debió pensar algo similar –tal vez, o tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado en la expresión que tenía- porque sus ojos tenían cierta pasión, y era diferente a la que normalmente veía en sus momentos de lujuria. Era más parecido a la forma melancólica con la que a veces le veía. La veía igual que cuando se estaba arreglando frente al espejo. De la misma manera en que la veía cuando Sakura se entretenía jugando con sus manos o su cabello grisáceo luego de darle tímidos besos en el cuello…

Era extrañamente parecido a la forma en que ella deseaba ser vista.

* * *

Era tarde cuando ella se separó para meterse en el baño. Como de costumbre se cepillaba el cabello con los labios fruncidos y él, como había hecho las últimas veces, la estaba viendo desde el marco de la puerta bajo la excusa de revisar frente al espejo la forma en que envolvía su bufanda.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso? —Preguntó mirándole a través del reflejo. —¿Es por la cicatriz?

Sin quitar los ojos del espejo y su mirada apática, Kakashi inhaló antes de responderle. Sus manos todavía trabajaban en acomodarse la prenda. Lo cierto es que la bufanda no cubría del todo la vieja marca, sólo el final, así como la punta de su nariz y ella debía saber que no era por eso, pero estaba curiosa.

—No. —Respondió, examinando atento su apariencia. Ella le veía por el rabillo del ojo mientras se pasaba los dedos bajo el sostén para acomodarlo. —Lo hago desde que me acuerdo; no me gusta que me vean. —Agregó con honestidad.

Ella bufó.

—Entonces eso derrumba mi teoría. —Dijo, girándose a verlo. —Creía que las personas que son bonitas de niños pierden su encanto al crecer y viceversa. Al menos eso fue lo que me pasó a mí.

Él la volteó a ver.

—No creo que hayas sido una niña fea. —Ella se sonrojó con violencia y volvió a concentrarse en su ropa. —Y yo por supuesto que no fui feo. —Kakashi agregó para aligerar el ambiente, no por vanidad.

Ella le pegó en el hombro jugando, una sonrisa en sus labios. Kakashi entonces se agachó para darle un beso en la comisura, tomándola desprevenida. Ellos no se despedían así. Nunca se despedían así.

—Quédate. —Le dijo mientras tenía todavía ese rostro atontado.

Si el beso le había sorprendido, entonces, la propuesta le había impactado por completo. Y Kakashi podía sentirse satisfecho por su reacción, aún si lo rechazaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

(*) **PSI** = _ **P** ara **S** u **I** nformación._ Se utiliza como entrada (incluso antes que las cortesías) para indicar que un mensaje es meramente informativo y que no es necesario tener una respuesta de ningún tipo de parte del receptor hacia el emisor.

(**) **Nagajuban** = La primera capa del kimono –por decirlo así. Para quien no sepa, los kimonos llevan varias capas dependiendo del estatus de la usuaria (si era de la nobleza, casada, soltera, etc.), el nagajuban es una bata delgada de algodón que va encima de la ropa interior(independientemente de si se usa ropa occidental o la ropa tradicional con el pantalón corto.) y sólo se ve el cuello que va bordado. Bajo el nagajuban van las 'placas' de algodón que sirven para aplanar el cuerpo y que dan forma de columna tan característico del atuendo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

¿Cómo están? Yo sé que tengo asuntos pendientes con ustedes, pero resumiendo: Me enfermé de influenza estacional desde Navidad y apenas hace un par de días me recuperé. Debo como mil respuestas a algunos MP que me mandaron, pero no fue porque no quisiera responderlos, es que en serio estaba jodida. Sobre las traducciones... sólo pude sacar unos capítulos pendientes de revisión de 'Better Man' y a 'Ninfa' le quedan como 6 páginas para terminar la primera parte, así que tendrán que esperar un poco más -por favor.

Por cierto, necesito informarles de los siguientes proyectos:

 **Better Man:** De nuevo **Kakashisgf** me dejó colgada y le envié hasta donde tengo (capítulo 10) y no me ha mandado correcciones. En la semana planeo enviarle un nuevo correo para avisarle mis intenciones de publicar en febrero. Crucen los dedos, porque no me ha dicho si quiere que traduzcamos todo antes de subirlo.

 **Ninfa:** Probablemente la suba la próxima semana y la segunda parte -con suerte- estará terminada a principios de febrero.

 **OLS:** Llevo la mitad del nuevo capítulo, así que recemos para que lo saque más rápido que los demás.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Estoy buscando trabajo, así que con toda probabilidad mis proyectos se retrasarán y seguro me tomaré de 15 a 21 días para las actualizaciones. Si bien Better Man tiene capítulos bastante cortitos al principio, no podré subirlos de golpe porque si consigo algo, no me quedará mucho tiempo para sentarme y escribir. Ojalá puedan entenderm en serio, en serio, pueden contar con que tendrán esas traducciones. Daré todo de mí para traducir lo más rápido que pueda en la semana que todavía tengo más o menos libre.

 **¡Muchas gracias a los que esperaron la actualización de ésta historia!**

Y sé que siempre se los digo, pero agradezco muchísimo el apoyo a mis proyectos. Les mando un abrazo muy grande (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	6. Equivocación

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **Equivocación**.

Como una pequeña flor que floreció en un campo desolado

Me siento un poco sola este atardecer

Acogiendo sentimientos que no puedo alcanzar

 **Aquellos ojos grises | Uña Ramos y Tito Veliz / Kato Tokiko y Hasegawa Kiyoshi**

Las manos tocan todo. Cubiertas de piel, son una de nuestras primeras herramientas para descubrir el mundo y las ocupamos para realizar la mayoría de nuestras tareas cotidianas. Aun así, aunque parezca increíble no a cualquiera le damos la mano, lo que significa que no con todos tenemos contacto.

Kakashi se había dado cuenta de ello en uno de los varios viajes que realizaba en el metro. Normalmente el tren en el que subía para llegar a la librería iba vacío, pero de vez en cuando, se encontraba con un montón de gente. Entonces, si de pronto -mientras se sostenía para no caer, por ejemplo- tocaba sin querer a otra persona, cualquiera de los dos pediría disculpas.

Él siempre había sido una persona introvertida a la que el contacto no le gustaba. Su padre era de los pocos que podía tocarlo y eso no era siempre, porque Kakashi tendía a ser grosero con él. Era un niño muy difícil. A la fecha podía serlo algunas veces.

Había una completa diferencia con los animales. Y sus perros eran los seres vivos con los que más contacto tenía. Al menos lo eran después de lo del matrimonio y antes de conocerla.

Antes de llegar a su encuentro, Kakashi estaba sentado en el pequeño patio trasero del departamento de Tenzou cepillándole el pelo a los perros luego de haberlos sacado a pasear. Aquella era una tarea rutinaria para evitarles las garrapatas del parque y una que tomaba mucho tiempo pero que le gustaba hacer.

Mientras le sacaba el pelo al cepillo y el pequeño pug le veía con atención –algo que los perros solían hacer, como si su vida fuera asombrosa-, pensaba en algo que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza los últimos días y que obviamente tenía que ver con la joven.

Últimamente, mientras pensaba a profundidad sobre lo que sentía por ella, pensaba también en sus propias razones para haberla besado en primer lugar. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Él le había robado un beso sin más contemplaciones, como si fuera algo normal. Cuando lo pensaba a fondo, sabía que había cometido un delito. Y si bien lo había pensado en el momento, no tomó consciencia plena de lo que hacía hasta que en frío se dio a la tarea. Ella había aceptado el beso, pero probablemente no había sido porque lo deseara, tal vez se hubiera sentido obligada. Tal vez había reaccionado así por el miedo y prefirió fingir que se entregaba a él por voluntad propia a pensar que él la había obligado. Probablemente todavía se sentía así.

—Qué suerte tienes por no tener que preocuparte de estas cosas. —Le soltó al perrito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza; él se restregó contra su palma. —Todos ustedes son unos suertudos. —Les explicó a los perros en un tono más alto, por supuesto, ellos no confirmaron su punto de vista.

Bisuke con sus eternos ojos de pereza -Rin había sugerido eran parecidos a los de él-, le miró como si lo entendiera y se acercó a él para dejar caer su cabeza contra la rodilla de Kakashi.

—Eres un buen chico.—Le dijo rascándole la oreja.

—Tú también lo eres. —Respondió otra voz.

Kakashi se enderezó con pereza y echó una mirada por encima de su hombro para notar a Tenzou parado en el marco de la puerta con aire de nula preocupación. Si supiera lo que había estado atormentado su cabeza minutos antes, probablemente no pensaría así de él. Probablemente pensaría que era un cerdo.

—¿Vas a salir? —Preguntó Kakashi con la misma voz plana de siempre.

—Me imagino que tú igual… —Kakashi sólo asintió. —¿Puedo preguntar a dónde?

—Ya lo hiciste. —Respondió apático.

Tenzou controló sus ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y en lugar de eso se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado. Bisuke le empujó con las patas.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. —Agregó mientras le acariciaba la barriga al perro, quien en respuesta asomó su lengua por el gusto.

Kakashi se quedó viendo la forma en que sus mascotas jugaban; estaban llenos de energía y parecía que sólo necesitaban cinco minutos luego de una larga caminata para recuperarse. Sus gruñidos y ladridos haciendo poco para distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy viendo a alguien. —Le dijo Kakashi con la misma voz flemática de siempre.

Tenzou se vio sorprendido por un par de segundos, pero luego cambió aquella expresión por una más seria y definitivamente incrédula.

—¿A alguien…?—Inquirió, por su tono era obvio que quería saber más, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría decirle él? —¿Estás yendo a clases o algo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Preguntó a cambio, sonaba divertido. Aunque su antiguo subordinado parecía estar pasando por alto con quién estaba hablando.

—Sales el mismo día a la misma hora… No es de genios, senpai. —Puso una mano en su barbilla, contemplando sus palabras. —¿Es un club de lectura? Porque no te imagino bailando o haciendo manualidades.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, era obvio que se estaba burlando de él.

—Estoy tomando clases de baile. —Decidió responder con alegría.

—¿Mambo?

—Salsa horizontal. —Se encogió de hombros.

El castaño le miró poco impresionado.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. —Dijo.

—Tú empezaste. —Agregó Kakashi, rascándole detrás de las orejas a Bisuke. —¿Y tú?

—Voy con Shizune.

—¿A bailar salsa horizontal?

Tenzou se sonrojó con violencia y a agitar las manos con violencia. —¡Senpai- No- Para nada! —Sin querer golpeó la pata de Bisuke y él le miró con cierta molestia. —¡Lo siento, Bisuke! —Tras esto procedió a acariciarle la cabeza, intentando inducirlo de nuevo al sueño. Por su parte, él tenía todavía las orejas rojas y calientes. —¡No se trata de eso!

Kakashi suspiró con pesar. —Es una desgracia. Yo en verdad pienso que hacen una bonita pareja.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Senpai. —Anunció tras ver un imaginario reloj en su muñeca. Kakashi sabía que era una excusa para no tener que responder a sus burlas. —Asegúrate de llevar un paraguas, el pronóstico dice que lloverá en la tarde.

Una vez que se levantó, Kakashi soltó un suspiro que había estado guardando y relajó su postura. Esperó a escuchar la puerta del frente cerrarse y tras algunos minutos para asegurarse que él definitivamente se había ido, se levantó igualmente, sacudiéndose los muslos para sacarse el pelo de los perros.

Se movió con rumbo a la sala y preparándose mentalmente marcó el número telefónico que sabía de memoria. Esperó tres tonos antes de que respondieran del otro lado de la línea.

—Estaba esperando tu llamada. —Escuchó a Rin decir.

—Estaba ocupado. —Le respondió. —Además, tu regresaste a trabajar, ¿Por qué los reclamos?

—Sabes que me preocupas, Kakashi.

Podría ser tan sólo tres años mayor que él pero Rin se comportaba como si fuera su madre. Lo que la mayoría del tiempo era demasiado, no era como si en cuarenta años de existencia aun no supiera como cuidarse él mismo. Pero esos momentos era uno de esos raros en que necesitaba la ayuda que ella pudiera ofrecerle.

—Necesito un consejo, Rin. —Murmuró casi de mala gana. Sin embargo, era obvio que su amiga lo había escuchado.

—Debe ser serio si me estás pidiendo ayuda. —Respondió. Kakashi ya podía imaginársela con una ceja alzada en genuina curiosidad, probablemente estaría viendo a su bebé acunado en sus brazos a falta de tener a Obito frente a ella.

—Lo es. —Decidió decir antes de contarle todo.

* * *

Sakura tenía sus enormes ojos puestos en él con incredulidad. Decir que estaba sorprendida no haría justicia. Un sentimiento de excitación recorrió por su espina hasta asentarse en su vientre. Estaba emocionada y una sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios. Ella podía darse cuenta que él la estaba viendo con un rastro de esa nostalgia de antes y sintió que su corazón daba un brinco.

Tras un minuto de haberse quedado congelada, mirándolo como tonta, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo.

—Si- si me quedo contigo, —Comenzó. —¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber?

Sabía que no era justo, pero ella quería conocerlo un poquito más. Probablemente no le diría su nombre, pero a estas alturas, cualquier cosa que le dijera le bastaría. Así fuera su color favorito, o su estación o que le contara cosas todavía más irrelevantes…

Kakashi lo pensó por un par de segundos y se dijo que podía hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿No le había aconsejado Rin ser sincero? Él le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, su mano moviéndose a su cabeza para despeinarla. Ella era tan pequeña que le llegaba al hombro.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Pero antes, ¿Quieres salir?

Ella parpadeó. —¿Salir a dónde?

—Al parque, ¿Dónde más? —Sakura asintió. Algunos mechones saltaron de su lugar y antes de que su mano llegara a tocarlos, la mano de él lo hizo.

Probablemente Sakura era joven, pero había dedicado poco tiempo a salir y a tener citas. La mayoría de sus relaciones se daban gracias a que sus amigos les presentaban a otros amigos. Así que se dijo que tal vez esa era la razón por la que se sonrojó con tanta violencia cuando sintió sus dedos deslizarse a través de su cabello hasta su cuello.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia el parque, Sakura estuvo con la atención dividida entre el paseo y él. Nunca pasaba mucho tiempo ahí una vez que terminaban sus asuntos, así que no conocía nada de las calles que rodeaban el viejo edificio. La mayoría estaba compuesta por varias casas probablemente construidas por el mismo tiempo que el piso y algunas pequeñas tiendas familiares. Era una zona bastante tranquila y de hecho le recordaba el área donde había vivido cuando niña.

—¿Por qué dejaste de vivir aquí? —Preguntó Sakura. —Parece un bonito lugar.

Kakashi se detuvo apenas por un segundo para luego volverse para verla. Desde su posición, Sakura no logró ver mucho de su rostro, pero sabía que aquella pregunta le había afectado un poco. Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de seguir caminando.

 _No habrá respuesta entonces._ —Pensó ella con cierta desilusión, pero de alguna forma no estaba sorprendida.

Ella avanzó detrás de él un par de pasos hasta que lo alcanzó. Por un segundo se le ocurrió la idea de tomarle del brazo. Era algo simple pero romántico. Un poco íntimo, pero no tanto como tomarse las manos o entrelazar los dedos. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que era una idea muy tonta, especialmente sin saber las circunstancias por las que él se había ido. Podría tener una historia y algún personaje de esa historia podría vivir cerca.

Esto era como las novelas que ponían en la sala del hospital a veces. Probablemente él no estaba casado, pero Sakura de cierta forma era su amante, escondida y sin existir para alguien más. Era como una versión de cabello rosa de Rapulzel, un secreto bien guardado, ¿O acaso él le habría contado a alguien de ella? ¿Algún amigo al que le tenía confianza o, algún familiar que siempre le hubiera funcionado como cómplice?

—Déjame tomarte del brazo. —Dijo Sakura, su voz viniendo alta y clara pese a su nerviosismo.

Él se giró a verla como si hubiera escuchado mal; ella le miró con seriedad, sus labios fruncidos y sus manos cruzadas. Kakashi alzó los hombros y suspiró con suavidad, aunque era obvio que parecía estarse preparando para explicarle algo.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? —Preguntó él, sus ojos puestos en los de ella.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. —No sé y no me importa. —Respondió. Aquella frase marcaba la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

Kakashi siguió caminando rumbo a la entrada del parque a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos. Sakura sintió todavía más curiosidad por la forma en que estaba siendo tan hermético ahora que estaban fuera. No que en el departamento hablara mucho, pero al menos no era tan cortante con sus respuestas.

Cuando llegaron al interior, él se sentó en una banca que estaba bajo las ramas desnudas de un árbol y cerca de una lámpara que tiraba su luz sobre ellos. A esa hora ya no había casi personas en el parque y las que caminaban por ahí llevaban prisa, queriendo llegar a casa antes de que lloviera o hiciera más frío.

Sakura se sentó junto a él, unos centímetros lejos.

—Soy muy viejo para esas cosas. —Dijo de pronto Kakashi, sus manos metidas todavía en su chaqueta y su bufanda más floja de lo que estaba en un principio. —Piensas en cosas como esas porque eres joven y tienes ideas románticas.

—Pues sí. —Sakura respondió refunfuñando. —Pero… —Buscó las palabras para contradecirlo.

—Cuando yo era joven, esas cosas no se hacían en público. —Ella se río por la forma en que él había respondido, de pronto sonaba como su abuelo. —Nadie o casi nadie pensaba que era apropiado tomarse de las manos en público.

—Olvidaba que naciste antes de Showa (*)—Dijo ella con ligereza. —Aunque… hoy en día es normal ver parejas que lo hacen, no sólo de adolescentes, sino de personas mayores que tú.

—Eso es porque son viejos y es lo que les queda. —Respondió. —A cierta edad ya no puedes hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas el sexo.

—¿O sea que eres viejo para hacerlo pero no tan viejo como para hacerlo? —Preguntó confundida, una sonrisa torcida jugando en sus labios.

—Se puede decir, sí. —Confirmó con cierta apatía.

—¡Lo sabía! —Estrelló el puño contra su mano extendida. —En poco tiempo vendrás a verme ayudado con un bastón o una silla de ruedas.

—Silla de ruedas, definitivo. —Asintió como para reafirmar que estaba seguro de ello. —Un amigo usa una y se le ve bastante cómodo.

Ella no supo que responder a eso y tras suspirar, se concentró en ver las sombras proyectadas a sus pies y las luces a lo lejos provenientes de las tiendas a su alrededor. Sakura extendió la mano y la metió en el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo de Kakashi. Esta vez no opuso resistencia y, de hecho, la apretó de vuelta. Ella sonrió mientras sentía su piel tibia y áspera.

—¿No era tan difícil o sí? —Preguntó con una nota de triunfo.

Él se quedó callado con la vista puesta en el cielo. —Lo es. —Respondió tras varios segundos, sus dedos envolviendo los más cortos de ella. Y no estaba mintiendo. Era extraño sentir el contacto de su suave y cálida piel, y el peso de su mano sobre la suya.

—Pero… —Ella avanzó hacia él con suavidad, como si intentara no asustarlo. —Me has tocado en peores lugares. —Susurró contra su oreja.

—Yo no diría 'peores lugares'.

—Bueno, sabes qué quiero decir. —Recargó la barbilla sobre su hombro, sus ojos atentos a él.

Kakashi no dijo nada -de nuevo-, se limitó a levantar un poco sus hombros para acomodarse la bufanda. Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el mismo hombro y dio un suave suspiro, sus dedos acariciando los nudillos de la mano de él.

Frente a ellos una madre iba caminando con su bebé hacia la salida más cercana y Kakashi la siguió con la mirada, inevitablemente se acordó de Rin. Aunque su hijo acabara de nacer, en un parpadeo estaría en igual situación. Rin y Obito habían hecho las cosas bien, o más bien, habían hecho las cosas que todos esperaban que hicieran. Salieron, se enamoraron, se casaron y ahora tenían un hijo. Envejecerían juntos si las cosas seguían así de bien.

Él, aunque había hecho casi lo mismo, no había tenido iguales resultados. Ahora ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba saliendo con ella? Es decir, ¿Estaban teniendo encuentros románticos? ¿Lo que hacían en qué categoría podría entrar?

¿Ella se haría las mismas preguntas?

Kakashi quiso reírse de sí mismo. Tal vez tuviera cuarenta, pero seguía sabiendo del amor y las relaciones tanto como un adolescente que comenzaba a descubrirlas.

En lugar de ello, sólo apretó todavía más su mano, sintiendo a consciencia la tibieza que venía de ella y sonrió con pesadez.

—Me gustan tus manos. —Soltó ella de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su voz baja e íntima, algo bastante familiar para él. Aunque era evidente que esta vez no tenía intención alguna de excitarlo de ninguna manera, simplemente era para que no la escuchara alguien más. —Son bonitas, incluso aunque tengan callos. —Le dijo y deslizó la mano para acariciarle la palma y tamborilear las puntas de sus dedos sobre cada dureza.

Kakashi volteó a verla como si estuviera hablando de algo que no entendiera. Y si era sincero, probablemente era así. Ella también lo veía, una sonrisa felina jugando en sus labios. Él vio los de ella y Sakura siguió ese movimiento, sus propios ojos ahora posados en la parte inferior de su rostro cubierta por la bufanda. Sin pensarlo mucho, ella levantó la mano libre para bajar la prenda, adelantándose, preparada a besarlo.

Normalmente, Kakashi hubiera retrocedido. La idea de compartir un beso en público no era particularmente atrayente. Pero ya que no había más personas frente a ellos, no encontraba manera de negarse. Además, no era como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algo particularmente gráfico.

El beso fue lento, sutil. Le supo dulce y lo sintió suave. Era el tipo de beso que los libros describían como primer beso. El tipo que la mayoría de personas esperaba recibir y recordar por siempre. Su primer beso no había sido así. En realidad ninguno de sus primeros besos había sido así. Impulsivos, demandantes, hambrientos, robados… No que eso los hiciera malos, pero este beso había conseguido opacarlos con su delicadeza.

Sakura se separó de él y se mordió el labio, sus verdes ojos puestos todavía en su boca. Sus dedos apretando los dedos de Kakashi mientras pensaba si lo que sentía en el pecho era encaprichamiento disfrazado de enamoramiento.

—El próximo jueves no podremos vernos. —Le dijo él de pronto.

Igual que ella, tenía la vista puesta en sus labios. Luego, aquellos ojos grises ascendieron a los de ella. Él tenía una sonrisa honesta, probablemente demasiado honesta para su propio bien. Y Sakura sabía gracias a ella que él no parecía tan contento con la idea de no verla. Ella tampoco lo estaba y Kakashi podía saberlo por la forma en que sus verdes orbes se alejaron con rapidez de sus labios, escogiendo posarse ahora en un punto en su hombro o cuello, no podía decidirse.

—¿Es porque no me acosté contigo hoy? —Preguntó. Sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido, aunque eso hizo bien poco para que él dejara de encontrarla encantadora. Sin embargo, Kakashi notó que la pregunta dejaba ver un poco de la opinión que ella tendría sobre él.

—No, no es por eso. No me enojaría por algo tan superficial. —Le respondió con una suave risita sin humor. —Tengo algo que hacer y es inaplazable. Pero te lo compensaré si así lo deseas. —Le dijo golpeándole la nariz con la punta de su dedo y ella sonrió a medias.

Kakashi suspiró resignado, como si estuviera genuinamente entristecido por la reacción de ella. —Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sakura le miró incrédula, sorprendida porque hubiera dicho eso y la boca se le hizo un trapo mientras intentaba decir algo. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía con cual comenzar. —Uh…

—Si no te das prisa, la oferta caducará. —Dijo él con una nota de diversión, una emoción que alcanzó sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? No me estoy quejando, pero siento curiosidad. —Balbuceó con rapidez.

—Pensé que te aburrirías porque siempre nos quedamos en el piso. —Respondió.

Ella parpadeó y luego sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. —No, me gusta estar contigo.

Ella sacó la mano del bolsillo de Kakashi junto con la de él, sin soltarlo, recargó ambas manos sobre su regazo y observó la diferencia entre los dos. Para empezar, él era más pálido que ella y los huesos de sus manos eran más notorios y también estaba el asunto de los callos…

Como la mano de él estaba encima de la suya, Sakura recorrió las falanges con atención, especialmente la de su dedo anular. Él vio con semejante interés sus dedos, especialmente sus uñas manicuradas. Su mano era tan pequeña que cabía en la suya… Y a él le gustaba. Kakashi no estaba asustado de tocarla.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me respondiste cuando pregunté por qué habías regresado al departamento? —Kakashi preguntó en voz baja. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que ella asentía. —¿Por qué querías verme?

Sakura volteó a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca cerrada. Tras un segundo, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en la respuesta que iba a darle. No se esperaba la pregunta, pero aunque así hubiera sido, necesitaba de tiempo para poder expresarla.

—¿Sinceramente? —Preguntó a su vez, aunque era más una pregunta para ella misma.

 _Estaba harta. Quería a alguien para mí. Me sentía sola. No quería que me dijeran que sonriera. Que lo que hacía era aburrido. Que mi vida carecía de emoción. Que esas cosas dejaran de parecérmelo a mí._

—Parecía lo correcto en ese momento. —Sakura dijo en un susurro, insegura de que esa frase englobara todo lo que le había impulsado a buscarlo.

 _El sexo fue un pretexto. Decir que quería verte era la forma más segura de decirlo. Decir que no sabía por qué era la forma de no aceptarlo._

—Y bueno, todavía quiero verte la siguiente semana. —Agregó con una sonrisa. —Así que parece que sigue siendo lo correcto.

Sakura sabía que si no hablaba con más claridad era probable que él no la entendiera. Pero no quería arriesgarse a salir lastimada exponiendo lo que de verdad sentía. Si los amigos podían lastimar, ¿Qué podía esperar de él que era un desconocido?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. Al igual que Sakura, la pregunta no era enteramente para ella. —Lo que yo hice… besarte de la nada, tomarte en un cuarto abandonado…

Kakashi sintió el apretón que vino a su mano en lugar de verlo, y con ello supo que ella estaba sorprendida por aquella no tan novedosa revelación. Probablemente porque hubiera querido escucharlo de otra forma. O porque había querido negarse a verlo.

—Depositaste demasiada confianza en mí.

—Lo sé. —Sakura respondió apretando los labios. —Pero hasta ahora… no creo haber hecho mal.

—Pero yo sí lo hice. —Respondió sin dudas. —¿Qué si hubiera resultado ser otra cosa? —Él quiso reírse de sí mismo porque su pregunta estaba mal y su sermón fuera de lugar.

Ella liberó su mano y Kakashi sintió inmediatamente la pérdida de calor. Rin se lo había advertido y él mismo lo había pensado; ella no iba a tomar bien que le dijera directamente lo que él creía había sido su primer encuentro.

—Lo que yo hice no es muy diferente de una-

—¡¿Y lo que yo pienso de eso?! —Sakura interrumpió. —¿Crees que seguiría contigo si hubiera- si tú-? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Durante unos segundos, lo único audible fue la respiración de ambos, demasiado controlada como para ser normal. Kakashi juró que sintió el intento de ella por levantarse de la banca.

—Si yo no hubiera querido, si tú me hubieras obligado, te juro que te hubiera sacado los ojos como mínimo. —Le miró a los ojos, los orbes verdes siendo serios y fríos. —No hubiera regresado. —Agregó, su voz segura. —Al menos no para acostarme contigo de nuevo.

Kakashi dejó caer la cabeza hacia el frente, atrapándola entre sus manos y suspirando, aunque no sabía si de alivio o si era porque no creyera en lo que ella le decía.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. —No hay manera en que te niegue que eso estuvo… mal. –Escogió 'mal' porque si bien no era la palabra idónea para describir su comportamiento, era la menos dura. Él ya sabía que lo que había hecho no había sido lo correcto. —Y es más que obvio que espero no lo repitas o lo tengas como costumbre. Sólo digo que, yo no sentí la obligación de corresponderte, _sentí el deseo de hacerlo._

Sakura lo sintió moverse incómodo junto a ella, y su respiración seguía siendo un tanto anormal. Que la idea lo atormentara, o que al menos supiera, estuviera consciente, de que había elegido una de las peores formas para acercarse a una persona, le hizo sentir una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Podía tomarlo como que estaba arrepentido. Pero también recordó sus primeros pensamientos acerca de la idea de verlo de nuevo.

—De cualquier forma, te pido perdón. —Comenzó de nuevo, su cara arriba y sus ojos viéndole directamente.

Sakura de alguna forma sabía que estaba siendo sincero, podía verlo, incluso sentirlo. Probablemente en situaciones más normales ella hubiera levantado para envolverlo con sus brazos. Le hubiera intentado tranquilizar. Pero estaba ofendida por lo que él creía. Lo aceptaba, no había sido convencional la forma en que habían iniciado esto, pero al menos había esperado que él asumiera que ella estaba bien con eso. Que había decidido que eso quería.

—De acuerdo. —Soltó ella. —Acepto tus disculpas. Sólo no creas que no estaba consciente mientras lo hice.— Ella le miró con cierta suavidad. —Era la primera vez que me besaba con un desconocido, y la primera que me acostaba con uno –ya que estamos-, pero no hubiera continuado si no me hubiera sentido a gusto.

Por falta de una mejor cosa que hacer, Sakura suspiró. El tono de la charla le había quitado incluso las ganas de tomarle la mano, qué decir de besarlo. Con la vista al frente comenzó a sentir que ahora había cierta distancia entre ellos. No era cómodo, no se sentía bien.

—Vayamos de regreso; tengo frío. —Le dijo sin verlo.

Él asintió, y nuevamente hicieron su camino en silencio.

* * *

Cuando entraron al edificio, la luz del lobby estaba apagada, y sólo una luz entre las escaleras y el elevador les alumbraba el camino. Eso era resultado de que Shizune no estuviera ahí.

El paseo en el elevador fue igual de callado, y Kakashi sintió que era de esperarse. Así serían los últimos momentos que pasaría con ella, fríos, distantes, decepcionantes. No se sorprendió cuando ella pasó de largo hacia la mesa para tomar su bolso. La vio entrar al baño y escuchó cuando pasó el pestillo para encerrarse ahí.

Iba a encender la tetera y preparar algo de café instantáneo para aliviarle el frío, pero luego desistió de la idea. Era una excusa para que ella se quedara más tiempo, y Kakashi ya no pensaba que ella lo quisiera. Dijera lo que dijera.

Tras escuchar la descarga de agua, se preparó mentalmente para la despedida y repasó las frases que habitualmente se decían en las rupturas. Fue armando el argumento que vendría a continuación. Se fue preguntando qué tipo de gestos tendría que hacer, ¿Era válido abrazarla? ¿Un toque en el hombro, se darían las manos, o ella alzaría su bien manicurado dedo medio?

Escuchó sus pasos, pero ella no se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Curioso, Kakashi caminó hacia la habitación y la encontró acomodando algunas cosas en su bolso, sentada encima del colchón. Dejó fuera lo que parecía ser un sobre de color rosa, como uno en los que se entrega el dinero. Probablemente era el dinero de lo que había gastado la última vez…

—No es necesario. —Kakashi le dijo tras aclararse la garganta. —Yo no te pedí que me pagaras. Escribí la nota en el ticket porque no tenía-

—No es dinero. —Ella le respondió. —Es algo… Ábrelo. —Le dijo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos. Tendiéndole el sobre, esperando a que él lo tomara.

Kakashi tomó el sobre, sus dedos rozando los de ella en el proceso.

—Gracias.

Se sentó junto a ella. Pero esta vez no quiso besarla. Probablemente por el ambiente que se había creado. Tal vez así debió ser su primer encuentro, se le ocurrió pensar. No la hubiera besado, pero tampoco hubieran estado en esta situación.

Con calma, Kakashi abrió el sobre y lo agitó sobre su palma para sacar el contenido. En su larga mano cayó una polaroid vuelta del lado oscuro y él la giró, para quedarse viendo la imagen por un rato sin decir nada. Realmente no sabía qué pensar del _detalle._ Recordaba aquellas imágenes que rondaban en los ochentas, esas donde las ídolos vestían trajes de baño de dos piezas pero aún conservaban ese aire de inocencia que los fans masculinos deseaban.

Del otro lado, su amante vestida –mejor dicho, apenas vestida- en un conjunto de lencería color cereza. Ni siquiera se veía su cara completa, pero obviamente era ella. Podía reconocerla por el acomodo de sus manos y la timidez de su pose. Sentada, sus piernas juntas y echadas a un lado, su cadera escondida por el ángulo. Sus pechos adornados por el gran lazo entre ellos y su cabello. Una de sus manos cubría la parte inferior de su cara aunque todavía era evidente que ella se estaba riendo. Sus ojos ocultos tras la cortina de pestañas negras, coloreadas por el maquillaje. Quien fuera quien hubiera tomado la fotografía, había capturado un lado de ella que todavía no conocía él, pero que le atraía.

—¿Es demasiado? —Se le ocurrió decir a ella. Y Kakashi volteó a verla.

—No, no es eso. Me gusta. —Resolvió decir, su mano ya ascendiendo para rascarse con vergüenza la nuca. —Sólo es que no lo esperaba y porque es la primera vez que recibo algo como esto.

—¿Estás más acostumbrado al _sexting?_ —Preguntó ella. Él ni siquiera sabía qué demonios era eso. Preguntar sólo hubiera remarcado la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

—No… Lo que quiero decir es que… es un regalo peculiar, especialmente viniendo de una mujer.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, pero Kakashi notó la sonrisa que dio un segundo después. —¿Crees que sea más común que un hombre dé algo así? —Preguntó divertida.

—Tú dime. —Respondió apático. Ella sonrió, lo que parecía confirmar que sí, que habría recibido algo similar en algún momento. —¿Y me la puedo llevar? —Preguntó con una leve sonrisa divertida y ella se la devolvió con más soltura, sus ojos verdes chispeando.

—Si quieres. Aunque no creo que te la hayas ganado, después de todo, no me contaste tanto de ti como yo hubiera querido.

Kakashi alzó los hombros mientras suspiraba; luego miró su regazo por un segundo antes de alzar la vista hacia un punto de la pared color crema. Quién lo hubiera dicho. Siempre que pensaba en decir algo serio veía exactamente la misma zona, sólo que la mujer a su lado ya no era la misma.

—Todavía hay tiempo, si es que tú así lo quieres.

Ella inhaló profundamente antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda en el colchón. —Tal vez si quiero. —Respondió.

Él se acercó a ella, bajándose la bufanda en el proceso. Ella le sonrió una vez más antes de besarlo con timidez, como si estuviera insegura de que fuera la acción correcta.

Pero lo era. Al menos para Kakashi.

* * *

 **Notas:**

(*) Era Showa, periodo de la historia japonesa que va desde el 25 de diciembre de 1926 al 7 de enero de 1989, recibe su nombre por el emperador Hirohito.

Ay, perdón, ya sé que tengo mucho tiempo de retraso pero... entre otras cosas, un comentario que recibí -y que fue muy acertado- me impidió escribir como quería este capítulo. Me tengo que disculpar por dos cosas, primeramente, porque no recuerdo quién lo hizo (Y me siento mal porque ya revisé mi carpeta de inbox y no encuentro el mentado mensaje) y segundo, porque me hizo una observación importante.

Bueno, el mensaje decía más o menos que él/ella tenía mi fic como el del 'Kakashi-violador' en su mente; cuando lo leí, me quedé impactada, sinceramente, porque había intentado que mi historia no se leyera así. De hecho, quería que no se entendiera así. Y finalmente, me pasé algo obvio por el arco del triunfo: El consentimiento. Si bien hablamos de una historia en la que dos desconocidos mantienen encuentros sexuales, probablemente el primero no se entiende como algo que los dos quisieran. Más bien lo retraté -aunque no fuera mi intención, repito- como si hubiera sido decisión de Kakashi (uy, el puto Ooc) y ya. Lo que por supuesto, es incorrecto.

Yo quería una historia en la que los dos fueran conscientes de lo que habían hecho y que aceptaran las consecuencias de eso. Es decir, Sakura tomando la decisión de tener relaciones con él porque era algo que ella quería (y lo mismo con Kakashi) y de pronto, cuando me llegó eso, supe que no lo había hecho bien.

Así que pido enormes disculpas si alguien más se sintió ofendido por mi historia.

En verdad no supe cómo podía escribir este capítulo sin que se sintiera que no me importaba lo que me habían comentado, porque, por supuesto, tengo en cuenta lo que me escriben; ni tampoco que se sintiera como que no es un tema que me importe. Porque créanme, entiendo a la perfección lo que implica el consentimiento y los daños que una violación o sexo no consentido representan.

Respecto a la continuación, planeo hacerla y terminarla, sin embargo, si alguien decide que ya no puede seguir leyéndola por lo expresado arriba, son libres de hacerlo y agradezco el tiempo que hayan dedicado a leerla.

Como siempre, son bienvenidos sus mensajes y repito que me disculpo por la situación.

Les mando un abrazo y prometo poner más atención en lo que escribo.


	7. Ligerastia

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **Ligerastia [*]**

 _Lobo estepario, incluso si tú corres, el mañana asusta._

 _Un deseo que nunca se volverá realidad,_

 _Quiero dejarlo escapar con alguien más esta noche._

 **Kouya no Ookami ~** _ **Lobo estepario** _ | **UTADA HIKARU**

Cuando Kakashi pasaba noches sin dormir, mucho antes del divorcio, cuando los síntomas del estrés postraumático comenzaron a tomar más fuerza, comenzó a leer los libros que hubiera en ese piso. El librero estaba pegado contra una de las paredes de la sala; gracias a la ventana, había luz de las farolas durante la noche que regularmente resultaba insuficiente y siempre tenía que acompañarla con la lámpara de piso junto al sofá marrón. Por eso, cuando _superaba_ el insomnio, terminaba dormido sobre éste con un libro abierto cruzándole el pecho o una mano rozando el suelo.

Durante una de esas noches, se había topado con un libro de relatos de una escritora relativamente conocida. Uno de ellos hablaba sobre una pareja de amantes que huía para ' _ahogarse en un mar de pasión',_ sin embargo, las palabras que contaban su historia no transmitían aquel calor que se suponía. Él no era un crítico, pero si él mismo podía darse cuenta de aquella carencia, supuso que la tenía.

Por un momento se le ocurrió pensar si no era algo parecido a lo que tenía con su esposa. Algo que aparentemente pintaba ser profundo, pero que en realidad no contaba con lo necesario para serlo.

Su maestro se lo había dicho como una insinuación. Probablemente estaba tomando la decisión porque carecía de un buen modelo de 'matrimonio' (después de todo, su padre y madre habían fallecido a temprana edad), y no sabía lo que se necesitaba para comprometerse de esa forma. Probablemente era también por esa falta y por ver que sus amigos ya estaban tomando ese camino para comenzar a formar familias.

Ahora que estaba fuera de esa relación, sabía que se había sentido, de cierta forma, presionado para hacerlo. No por alguien en concreto, sino por las circunstancias. Sólo contadas personas lo sabían, y Miho no era una de ellas, pero no necesitaba saberlo.

Probablemente, con algo de suerte podría hacerlo bien si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Aunque no sabía si podría reconocerla si sucedía, y si sería capaz de tomarla con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Kakashi retiró la mirada del techo cuando sintió los pies de ella rozando su pantorrilla. Estaban metidos en unos calcetines negros con puntos blancos y de cualquier manera, no era suficiente para quitarle el frío. No le extrañaba; las mujeres siempre sentían frío. Le había dado su abrigo –luego de un pequeño proceso de convencimiento para que ella lo aceptara- y le había envuelto lo mejor que pudo con la manta. Había encendido la calefacción y se había metido con ella en su pobre lecho.

Cada vez que hacía un movimiento, ella se ponía rígida, como si estuviera extremadamente nerviosa o tuviera miedo. Una notable diferencia a cuando la tenía desnuda contra su cuerpo. En esos instantes ella permitía sin inmutarse que le tocara el cabello, que le acariciara los pechos y que le dijera cosas sucias. Pero ahora con más ropa que de costumbre, ella parecía un conejo asustado.

No sabía si le gustaba esta nueva chica a su lado; prefería a la otra, la de siempre. Aunque, puestos a ser sinceros, igual hubiera estado mejor conocer a la de la foto… Esa con su sonrisa escondida porque le daba vergüenza que la vieran reírse, aunque era algo tonto porque parecía que en verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

Pero la que estaba a su lado, estaba asustada… Podía verlo en su sonrisa tensa y en la forma en que apretaba el edredón, en las tímidas miraditas que le dirigía cada tanto a través de sus pestañas y en el movimiento que sus piernas hacían con ansiedad.

Definitivamente no le gustaba esta chica. Pero podía aceptarla, si con eso significaba que tendría entre sus brazos a la que sonreía y a la que le coqueteaba batiendo sus pestañas maquilladas y apretando sus labios endulzados.

* * *

Mientras intentaba relajarse, Sakura divagaba y sus pensamientos terminaron en el hospital y que era el lugar más extraño de todos. Ahí, la gente experimentaba alegrías, tristezas, pérdidas y recibimientos, y todo al mismo tiempo. Mientras algunas personas despedían a sus seres queridos, otros les daban la bienvenida a nuevos integrantes. Era el lugar de las primeras y las últimas veces. Las 'veces' que más daban miedo porque nadie sabía cómo cambiarían el futuro.

A lado de él, en el colchón que tenía el juego sábanas con los motivos de lavandas y el edredón a cuadros, Sakura tenía ansiedad debido a su _primera_ vez con él. Esto era tan extraño. Podía pretender que era como la primera vez que se quedó de guardia en el hospital y había logrado echar una cabezada en una de las habitaciones para el staff, en aquellos minúsculos espacios en los que era común encontrar a alguna enfermera o algún médico descansando u _ocupados._ Pero de ninguna manera era igual.

Intentó calmarse; ya había dormido con otros hombres (de manera platónica, principalmente), así que no había diferencia con esta noche.

* * *

Cuando apagaron la luz, Sakura sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. En plena oscuridad se sentía totalmente expuesta y sabía que no tenía que ver con el hecho de su actual vestimenta. De costado y con la manta hasta la barbilla, era evidente que estaba controlando las ganas de levantarse, vestirse y correr. Aunque estaba también demasiado preocupada por no haber podido ducharse antes de meterse a la cama (y es que, ¿Cómo iba a saber que la invitaría a quedarse? De haberlo sabido habría llevado ropa extra…)

—Estás muy tensa. —Le dijo la profunda voz masculina. Ella pegó un brinquito. —No te voy a hacer nada, sabes.

Sakura quiso soltar una risita, pero salió un ruido torpe que era algo falso. —Lo sé.

—¿No te preocupa terminar muerta en este triste departamento? —Le dijo con una extraña seriedad aunque estaba sonriendo como si le diera gracia, lo cual, claramente, no era el caso. Ella sabía que no debía darle importancia.

—Pensé que habíamos solucionado eso. —Murmuró Sakura, su voz viniendo adormilada.

Él no respondió, al menos no en un rato. Se giró y acostó sobre su espalda.

—Entonces, si no piensas que voy a asesinarte aquí, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa y preocupada? —Preguntó él sin despegar la vista del techo.

Sakura se quedó sin habla, ligeramente asustada de que él pudiera saber que se encontraba así sin verla. —Porque esto es nuevo. —Admitió.—Es decir, llevamos… ¿Qué, tres meses acostándonos…?

—Sí, nos hemos acostado trece maravillosas veces. —Soltó él con simpleza. Ella bufó ligeramente con algo de humor.

—¿Realmente llevas cuenta de eso? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, no es tan difícil. Son matemáticas sencillas. —Agregó. —Y no me voy a olvidar tan fácil de algunas cosas que sucedieron en esas doce semanas.

Ella sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación, divertida por aquello y también por el levantón de ego que aquella admisión le trajo. Pero no era lo que ella quería decir. En verdad el sexo había sido bueno, pero no quería hablar de ello en ese momento. Sin pensarlo mucho, metió la mano debajo de su camisa, acariciándole en círculos con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Esto es nuevo. —Dijo, intentando volver al punto. —Prácticamente estamos durmiendo con un desconocido… Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta.

Kakashi la vio de reojo, ella detuvo el movimiento de su mano sobre su cintura y él estaba agradecido, porque sus dedos le estaban haciendo cosquillas en la sensible piel cicatrizada. Estaba intentando hablar en serio y él probablemente se hubiera reído tarde o temprano.

Sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

—¿Qué somos? —Soltó ella mirando su perfil; inconscientemente los dedos de sus pies se apretaron, una clara señal de la ansiedad que sentía por la pregunta.

El pecho de Kakashi subió por el suspiro hondo que dio. No quería tener esta conversación, pero sabía que iba a suceder en cualquier momento.

—Ni siquiera creo que haya un término para lo que tenemos, ¿Somos como… conocidos sexuales?—Una sonrisa tímida decoró su rostro, pero él no pudo verla completa.

—Um… Sí, supongo. —Inconscientemente pasó un brazo encima de los hombros de ella y apretó la lana de su abrigo. Por alguna razón ahora sí sentía el frio. —Aunque para ser conocidos tendríamos que saber algunas cosas el uno del otro, ¿No es así?

Ella volvió a hacer círculos en su vientre y él detuvo su mano con la propia, enlazando sus dedos. Ahora se sentía más cómodo que en la banca del parque. —¿Tienes un libro favorito? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, ésta vez sí se giró a verla.

Sakura pareció pensarlo por un par de segundos. —Tengo dos. El primero es _Oboreru (*)_ de Kawakami—Él no parecía impresionado, pero esperó a que continuara. —Y… _1Q84_ (**) de Murakami. Es larguísimo, pero es un buen libro.

Kakashi conocía ambos libros, el primero era una colección de relatos y en ella estaba el de los amantes que se fugaban juntos, de hecho, le daba título. Creía que tenía un nombre demasiado presuntuoso para tal cuento. Pero los demás no estaban nada mal y se hizo una idea más o menos clara de lo que podía significar el amor ante los ojos de las mujeres. El segundo, por otro lado, lo había leído durante su tiempo libre en la librería en un momento en el que no estaba releyendo el Icha Icha. Concordaba con ella, era bueno. En general no le gustaba la literatura de ficción, pero en esta historia el toque _sobrenatural_ que tenía le aportaba algo. Lo de la secta religiosa era interesante. Los personajes probablemente no eran algo del otro mundo, pero tenían lo suyo y…

—También es romántico a su manera. —Dijo Sakura luego de un minuto. —Es decir, no tiene un romanticismo dramático, es tremendamente sutil, pero existe y la forma en que ambos protagonistas se van buscando es… _poco común._

Él opinaba lo mismo. Y le sacó una sonrisa que ella pensara de manera similar sobre la obra.

—¿Lo conoces? —Le preguntó. Kakashi se limitó a asentir. —¿Y tu libro favorito?

— _Icha Icha Paradise._ —Respondió sin duda alguna, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de pensar en la respuesta.

—Oh… —Soltó ella, aparentemente decepcionada por su respuesta. Y con un ligero sonrojo por recordar lo que horas antes habían hecho con ese escrito.

—No es por lo que crees. —Decidió agregar. —Aunque es una historia romántica con sus momentos eróticos y cómicos, la verdad me gusta porque el autor es honesto.

Ella se le quedó viendo, interesada en el tono con el que le hablaba del libro.

—No es pretencioso como otros escritores, a eso me refiero con honesto. Probablemente él pudo escribir sobre cosas más _profundas,_ pero sabe o decidió, que esas cosas no iban con él. Así que escribe de manera pura, sin más rodeos, de cosas simples. Lo cual no creo que sea malo.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, hablaba como si fuera un profesional. Seguramente era crítico, o tenía la fortuna de poder pasar mucho tiempo leyendo como para poder hacer ese tipo de anotaciones.

—Además, su historia no es más que una carta contando sus fantasías con su eterno amor imposible. —Ella pareció prestarle más atención con eso. —Después de todo, la protagonista tiene un montón de parecido con esa mujer y, aunque haya cambiado algunas cosas de su personalidad, todos los que la conocemos, sabemos que es ella.

—¿Conoces a su musa? —Preguntó Sakura. Kakashi asintió.

—Tú también la conoces. —Respondió con la voz plana.

—¿Uh…?

Kakashi procedió poner las manos encima de su pecho, curveándolas un poco y levantándolas a varios centímetros lejos de su cuerpo. Ella parecía confundida por el gesto, tal vez no entendía lo que señalaba o no creía que fuera cierto. —La mujer de la recepción.

—¡Ohh! —Resolló sorprendida y con vergüenza Sakura. Ahora entendía que estaba señalando los enormes senos de la rubia. —¡Ohh! Por dios… —Se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro y soltó un ruido que no pareció estar del lado positivo del espectro.

—Sabes, conocerla te ayudaría mucho. —Dijo él. —Es médico militar, está retirada.

Sakura se descubrió la cara y se quedó en blanco por un par de segundos. —Entonces… ¿Era cierto?

—Te digo que es cierto, en la primera edición incluso dejó 'Tsunade' en lugar de 'Kyoko' en un capítulo.

—¿Qué?—Sakura torció el gesto. — ¡No! Me refiero a lo del ejército. Pensé que me habías querido tomar el pelo.

Kakashi volvió a apretarle el hombro. Sakura se acomodó contra él, su mano colocada encima de su pecho, y viendo un relámpago a lo lejos por la ventana. Ella ahora sentía calor y, él podía decir lo mismo al fin.

—Estuve ahí. —Dijo. —Casi muero. Nada relevante. —Agregó con la voz plana. Sakura no pudo murmurar algo. Y tampoco fue necesario porque él no la dejo. —Pero, como decía, podrías aprender mucho de ella.

Kakashi movió la mano libre hacia su cintura, dando antes un recorrido sobre su muslo, dejándole piel de gallina. Sakura a cambio se frotó como un gato contra su hombro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Susurró contra su pecho. —Gracias.

* * *

Afuera podía escucharse el inicio de la lluvia. Ya era diciembre y no podía creer que ya llevaran tres meses así. Probablemente en un par de semanas caería la primera nevada y no sabía el tipo de cambios que la nueva estación traería a ellos. Tampoco sabía lo que esta noche podía dejar para ellos.

Sakura no quería obtener de esta noche el sólo saber que lo único que tenían en común era lo sexual. Quería hablar de más cosas de él, pero no ser invasiva. Quería que le contara cosas de él, que no sólo le confiara su cuerpo…

—¿Quién te tomó la foto? —Preguntó él de pronto. Por su tono de voz podía deducir que estaba un tanto divertido. Y ella estaba un poquito aliviada por regresar a terreno seguro.

—Una amiga; Ino. —Respondió. —Estábamos almorzando y comenzó a sugerir que me probara la ropa- ¡Nada pervertido! —Aunque él no podía verla, ella sintió cierta pena por haberlo hecho y se tradujo en un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Apretando los labios en una firme línea, se obligó a agregar otra cosa. —Y dijo que la foto sería un buen detalle para el hombre al que estoy viendo.

Tampoco podía ver muy bien su expresión pese a que su rostro estaba más iluminado por la suave luz de la ventana. Pero decidió que estaba sorprendido por aquella confesión no pedida. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba por algún comentario.

—Entonces, ¿Le dijiste a ella…?

—No… Más o menos. Sólo sabe que veo a este tipo cada jueves y que no va a recibir la foto porque, en sus palabras, soy muy… 'puritana'.

Kakashi se quedó callado por un minuto, tiempo que se le antojó a ambos larguísimo. Ella sintió su ansiedad comenzar a ascender de nuevo.

—¿Estuvo mal?

—No lo sé… —Resolvió decir, inseguro.

Claro, él le había contado todo a Rin, incapaz de seguir lidiando solo con sus pensamientos y buscando ayuda, pero que ella le dijera a alguien más… Realmente no sabía cómo los dejaba eso. Era como si todo hubiera tomado otro tinte y había perdido cierta nitidez.

—¿Tú le has contado a alguien? —Preguntó ella en voz baja. Igual que él, su voz carecía de seguridad. Habían pasado muchos años desde que Sakura se sentía así.

—Sí. —Anotó con rapidez; internamente se maldijo por ello. —También a una amiga.

Sakura que, hasta ese momento, había disfrutado del olor de él que la envolvía por su abrigo y la cercanía de su cuerpo, sintió cierto dolor en el pecho. Recordó inmediatamente ese instante en el baño frente al espejo en que la angustia de que él fuera casado se presentó.

—¿Una amiga o… o una 'amiga'? —Resolvió decir, intentó que su voz no sonara tan preocupada como se sentía.

—Está casada. —Dijo como toda respuesta, como si eso le brindara a ella la seguridad que necesitaba.

Tras morderse el labio, preguntó: —¿Contigo? —Él negó con la cabeza. —¿Entonces no debo preocuparme?

—¿Preocuparte porque…? —Agregó como si no encontrara un buen motivo para ello.

—¡Porque podrías estar casado! —Respondió inflando las mejillas y curveando los dedos, apretando con fuerza la camisa bajo ellos.

Cuando no dijo nada, ella se obligó a separarse de él y darle la espalda.

Probablemente no dijo las palabras correctas, Kakashi se dio cuenta, así que suspiró.

—Si estuviera casado no estaría aquí, ¿No es cierto? —Soltó con calma.

Ella no se dignó a verlo, simplemente bufó.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —Preguntó de mala gana. Él quiso reírse, sentía cierta ternura ante el pensamiento de la joven todavía envuelta en su abrigo.

—Tú podrías también tener un compromiso, tu amiga podría no serlo. —Apuntó viendo al techo, todavía relajado. —O podrías-

—Nada de eso. —Murmuró Sakura. —No podría tener una relación paralela.

—¿No parece justo, verdad?

—No.—Respondió ella.—Lo siento.

—Está bien.

Sakura se dio la vuelta de nuevo, golpeándole el pecho sin querer mientras jalaba el edredón. —¡Offf! —Se quejó. Ella se apresuró a frotarle la zona con la mano.

—¿Por qué tu amiga piensa que una foto sexy es un buen regalo? —Preguntó, intentando aligerar de nuevo el ambiente.

Ella respiró a profundidad, esperando que la respuesta no sonara tan tonta como era. —Porque ella es así. Y, lo peor es que no la consideró sexy, dijo que sólo me veía _bien._

—Te ves bien, y es sexy. —Agregó. —Como esas fotos de Akina. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con el pulgar se tocó el labio inferior y luego se unió su dedo índice para pellizcarlo distraídamente. —Las de Seiko no eran mi estilo.

—Parece que eres un entendido de las _idols…_ —Murmuró.

—Yo no, pero mi amigo sí. —Respondió con una media sonrisa. —Tenía posters en cada pared e inevitablemente terminé escuchando algo de ellas; además, en ese tiempo eran muy famosas y estaban en todos lados.

—¿Y en ese tiempo qué te gustaba?

—Creo que realmente nada en especial. —Dijo con cierta vergüenza. —Siempre quería tener todo bajo control y hacerlo a la perfección, probablemente algo me gustaba pero no lo disfrutaba.

Sakura se quedó callada, intentando hacerse una imagen de él, pero no le venía exactamente una a la cabeza. Hablaba como si llevara siglos viviendo en el mundo y se dijo que esa era la razón por la que no podía darle una edad en concreto.

Rodeada por su calor y el olor de su abrigo, ella fue hundiéndose lentamente en el sueño. Sin ser consciente, con su mano pegada a él y las piernas enredadas con las suyas, restregó la cabeza contra su hombro. Hacia un rato que no compartía cama con un hombre de esta forma, y dijera lo que dijera o lo que quisiera convencerse de pensar, esto era diferente a compartir el lecho por conveniencia. O al menos, lo era para ella. Y seguramente lo era para él, porque de otra manera, no encontraba razón para que le pidiera durmieran juntos.

Y él se lo había pedido. Así que estaría junto a ella en la mañana. Y sería bonito, incluso si no significaba realmente nada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

[*]Ligerastia: Atracción sexual o intercambio de muestras afectivas que sólo puede darse con la luz apagada o en plena oscuridad.

(*) Oboreru (Abandonarse a la pasión), Kawakami Hiromi (1999)

(**) 1Q84, Murakami Haruki (2009)

Y sobre Akina (Nakamori) y Seiko (Matsuda), durante los ochentas eran famosas cantantes e inspiraron a muchas de las generaciones posteriores a ella. Todavía sacan material nuevo de vez en cuando, y bueno, también eran super _cute_ y varios chicos seguramente crecieron excitados por ellas. Así que hagamos de cuenta que Obito fue uno de ellos, porque tengo el headcanon de que sería uno de esos tipos que aman las girlbands :D xD

¡Hola a todos! Ya sé, tardo años en actualizar, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir. En fin... sé que es poco y probablemente no avancé nada, pero espero poder terminar el pequeño capítulo que tengo porque el 9 dará un pequeño salto temporal.

Agradezco mucho su paciencia y su apoyo y si tienen algún comentario para mí, lo apreciaré un montón. De cualquier manera, gracias por leer.


	8. After Dark 1

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **After Dark.**

 **-Primera parte-**

Te extraño.

En mi habitación con tu aroma que no se desvanece

busco

tu cálido hombro,

tu cálido hombro.

 **Nokoriga ~ _Aroma que no se desvanece_ | UTADA HIKARU**

Cuando la luz del sol le pegó en los ojos por la falta de cortinas, Sakura se dio la media vuelta y se cubrió con el edredón. Su nariz chocó contra algo duro y recordó que no estaba durmiendo sola y que su cama no era la habitual. Este pensamiento le hizo sonreír y suspirar entre sueños, así que –distraídamente-, pasó una mano por encima de la cintura de su acompañante y movió los pies, acariciándole las pantorillas.

Esto estaba bien. Más que bien. Le gustaba.

Él apretó la mano que estaba sobre su cintura y se la sacó de encima. Sakura se preocupó por un segundo antes de que él se diera la vuelta y le diera la cara, moviendo su propio brazo para acercarla. Ella levantó el brazo para mover el edredón y cubrirle la cabeza, bufando con diversión mientras sentía sus dedos enterrarse en la carne de su espalda.

Sakura se dijo que de esto tenía que tratarse ser feliz con otra persona.

No se sentía preocupada como la noche anterior, porque él parecía sentirse tan a gusto con ella como ella con él.

* * *

El 6 de diciembre, antes de terminar su turno en el hospital, cuando esperaba que le dieran en la cafetería un chocolate caliente, se dio cuenta que comenzó a nevar. La primera nevada del invierno y no era espectacular. Tampoco era como si lo esperara, pero hubiera sido bonito. Cuando mucho habría un par de centímetros… Lo único positivo es que haría menos frío. Aunque todavía se le ocurrían un par de cosas para mantenerse caliente, y sí, esas ideas lo involucraban a él. Pero probablemente tenía que ver con que no lo había visto la semana anterior. Y lo extrañaba muchísimo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

Casi todo el tiempo que estaba junto a él quería abrazarlo. Y cuando lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba contra él, sólo quería que él le acariciara el cabello y que le contara cualquier cosa, no por lo que podía decirle, sino por el sonido de su voz.

Lo poco que conocía de él le gustaba. Le gustaban sus pasatiempos, que tuviera un montón de mascotas, la forma en que él olía, la textura de su cabello entre sus dedos, su sonrisa ladeada y el lunar en su barbilla, incluso ya le gustaba el departamento. Con el tiempo que había pasado había dejado de parecerle triste y viejo. Incluso sentía que tenía su encanto, aunque era indudable que sí había vivido mejores épocas. Sabía que le gustaba porque era el lugar de él, algo que le perteneció y guardaba historias de él. Y porque también tenía recuerdos de ellos dos como _amantes._

* * *

La semana pasada había ido a barrer con la esperanza de que él se arrepintiera o hubiera cancelado lo que tenía que hacer, pero en realidad no había pasado. Así que tuvo que limpiar sola y tararear mientras lo hacía, acordándose a ratos de él. De su pobre postura cuando estaba de pie contra la ventana, de la forma en que crujió su rodilla el día en que se había agachado para mover el colchón y cómo se había reído diciéndole lo viejo que era.

Cuando terminó de limpiar y regresó la escoba y los otros instrumentos que le habían prestado, Sakura bajó al lobby. Se sentía un poquito mejor que en un principio, incluso si no había conseguido verlo.

Tsunade y Shizune la invitaron a entrar y tomar una taza de té, y ella aceptó sin tener otra que hacer y decidió conocer a su casera. Bueno, en realidad no sabía si llamarla así. Había aceptado que Sakura le pagara un porcentaje mínimo por el departamento con la condición de que entregara en buenas condiciones y lo dejara inmediatamente si alguien lo pedía para rentarlo. También tenía que limpiarlo. Visto en perspectiva probablemente no era un buen trato para ninguna, pero lo habían aceptado con una sonrisa.

Todavía no le había dicho sobre eso; se sentía insegura sobre hacerlo, y de hecho, ¿Cómo podría decírselo? Parecía algo demasiado serio y apresurado. Las únicas ocasiones en que alguien consideraba rentar con un desconocido era cuando no le quedaba de otra. Podría estar haciendo algo mal, tal vez estaba invirtiendo demasiado en una relación que probablemente estaba destinada a fracasar o, peor aún, a ni siquiera despegar.

Pero él también lo estaba haciendo, ¿no era cierto? ¿O ella estaba imaginándose cosas?

* * *

Ellas eran agradables, incluso Tsunade que se veía como una mujer demasiado fuerte y autoritaria. Él tenía razón, le haría bien conocerla y se habían interesado ambas en lo que ella hacía. Eran el tipo de personas que Sakura hubiera querido conocer dentro del hospital. Las tres tomaron confianza con rapidez y la hicieron reír en varias oportunidades. Se dio cuenta del tipo de relación que existía entre las dos y esperaba que en algún momento Ino y ella pudieran tener algo así, aunque no fueran familia.

También se mostraron interesadas en lo que ella y _él_ tenían, y no fueron discretas del todo (al menos Shizune lo intentó un poco). Querían saber, pero no eran muy cooperativas cuando de soltar información se trataba. Daban señales de conocerlo de mucho tiempo atrás, de saber muchas cosas que ella quería saber sobre él, pero… ya fuera porque él se los había pedido, o porque se negaban a cooperar y arruinar el juego, ellas simplemente se mantuvieron calladas o daban vueltas a sus preguntas.

—No le digan, ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo en medio de la conversación.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó Shizune.

—Su nombre. —Respondió Tsunade con una ceja en alto, probablemente orgullosa de sí misma por saberlo. —¿No es cierto? Ninguno de los dos sabe del otro.

Sakura asintió sin atreverse a verlas, escondiendo su mirada detrás de la taza de té.

—Ya veo. —Soltó Shizune. —Aunque, parece demasiado complicado… ¿Por qué eligieron algo así? —Preguntó genuinamente interesada, su mano moviéndose para tomar una de las galletas en la mesa frente a ella.

—Tal vez sea algo sexual, algo que a los dos les excita… —Comentó Tsunade con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo sonrojar a las jóvenes.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —Agregó con mortificación Shizune, algo escandalizada de que su tía se atreviera a decirle eso a la chica.

Por alguna razón Sakura se encontró incapaz de negarlo, probablemente cansada de guardar el secreto a ellas que conocían al hombre. Tal vez así se sentirían más inclinadas a decirle algo.

—Creo que lo entiendo, más o menos. —Dijo Tsunade, aunque claro, parecía más para sí misma que para las chicas. —Suena divertido, si es que no buscas algo serio.

Sakura quiso reírse y decir '¡Es obvio que sólo es eso!', pero las palabras no le salieron. Porque no sabía si quería algo serio.

—Creo que entiendo por qué _K-_ —Se interrumpió Shizune. — _Él,_ ¡Él! —Corrigió. —Porque lo hace. —Esto lo dijo viendo a su tía, como si ambas supieran a lo que se refería. La mujer rubia la miró también, entendiendo lo que le insinuaba.

—Podría ser por eso, sí. —Confirmó Tsunade casi ausente.

Sakura quería conocer la información que ambas tenían.

—Pero… Él es una buena persona. —Agregó para que Sakura no sacara conclusiones rápidas. —En verdad que lo es. Y es guapo, ¿No es cierto? —Se dirigió a ella con un atrevido levantamiento de cejas que la hizo sonrojar.

—…Lo es. —Dijo ella, sonriéndole.

—No sé qué esperen el uno del otro, pero… es un buen tipo, Sakura. — Dicho por ella a quien recién conocía, su nombre le sonó un poco raro. —Ha hecho algunas cosas cuestionables, pero-

—¿Se refiere a lo de la guerra? —Preguntó con cuidado. Era un tema delicado y sabía que los sobrevivientes del evento tenían problemas para hablar de ello. No quería tocar una fibra sensible.

Tsunade y Shizune abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y ambas compartieron una mirada. —¿Te- te contó sobre eso? —Preguntó la morena.

—Um, sí, algo. —Explicó con vaguedad.

Tsunade tomó su taza entre manos, la mirada puesta en su reflejo y con una suave sonrisa sarcástica agregó: —Las personas se equivocan, sabes. Supongo que los involucrados pensábamos que… bien, que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Muchos hicieron cosas horribles, pero no por eso… no por eso son personas horribles.

—Lo sé. —Sakura sonrió. —No los juzgo.

—Tu _amiguito_ fue un buen soldado. —Murmuró Tsunade. —¿Sabes qué quiero decir? —La joven asintió. —Pero créeme cuando te digo que aprendió de eso y, ha cambiado…

* * *

Kakashi sólo había estado una vez en la casa de Rin y Obito desde que se habían mudado y lo que veía ahora era notablemente diferente a aquella primera y única vez. La sala que él había visitado y en la cual había pasado la tarde con sus amigos ahora tenía nuevas adiciones en colores brillantes y suaves texturas. Había muebles y juguetes, toallas, almohadas, un felpudo nuevo. Pero la más grande diferencia era el bebé en la sillita mecedora junto al sofá.

Obito estaba jugando con él, haciéndole caras raras y sonriendo. Rin le había dicho que en un par de meses más comenzaría a reírse propiamente, y conociendo lo bobo que era su padre, el niño probablemente tendría muchas razones para hacerlo.

Cuando se acercó junto con Tenzou, él pareció distraerse de su actual ocupación para verlos a ambos. No se veía particularmente interesado en ellos.

—Es lindo. —Apuntó Tenzou con simpatía.

—Se parece a Obito. —Respondió, aunque no era del todo cierto. Ahora que lo veía con atención ya no parecía la copia fiel de su padre, sus ojos mostraban cierto parecido a los de Rin. Pero siempre era divertido reírse de su amigo.

—¡Lo dices como si fuera algo malo! —Respondió Obito con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo sigo creyendo que es lindo. —Intervino Tenzou.

—Con suerte se le quitará cuando crezca. —Agregó con cierta maldad Kakashi; Obito alzó su dedo medio.

—Senpai…

—No lo escuches. —Se giró hacia el bebé que seguía sin entender nada de la situación. —Kakashi está celoso de no ser tan atractivo como nosotros.

El aludido estaba a punto de responder cuando los tacones de Rin se aproximaron a la sala. —¡Me alegra que hayan venido!

—Gracias por invitarnos, Rin-san. —Dijo Tenzou haciendo una reverencia.

—Eres demasiado formal, Tenzou. —Respondió ella. —Puedes decirme 'Rin' igual que Kakashi.

—Veo que lo apretado se contagia… —Murmuró Obito levantando a su hijo en brazos.

—¡Obito! —Rin lo llamó mientras él se encogía de hombros. —Lo siento, sólo ignóralo.

—No importa, Rin. —Sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

—Ahora ya podemos irnos. —Dijo Obito.

Les tomaría una hora llegar a la casa de su antiguo profesor para la cena que había organizado. No era nada formal, sólo algo para ponerse al día. De no ser por la insistencia de Rin, probablemente Kakashi se hubiera quedado en casa con Tenzou y se hubiera limitado a llamarles como siempre.

Pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba, romper un tanto su rutina y hacer algo diferente para variar. Incluso si eso significaba que tenía que enfrentarse a socializar por un par de horas con más personas de las que estaba acostumbrado y tener que soportar a Obito.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero tengo dos capítulos para ustedes (principalmente porque no supe como hilarlos) pero ¿Es algo bueno, no?

Muchísimas gracias por leer esto y por sus amables comentarios. Estoy un poquito atorada con ellos, pero prometo responderlo en esta semana.

Es todo y los dejo para que lean el siguiente.


	9. After Dark 2

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **After Dark.**

 **-Segunda parte-**

Todo tendrá eventualmente un final

sin excepción

sin duda

ahora y por siempre.

 **Yuunagi ~ Calma de la noche | UTADA HIKARU**

Kakashi apenas había dormido si era honesto. Había sido su idea, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo? ¿Era sólo porque ya se había desacostumbrado a ello? Momentos atrás él había estado burlándose de ella y cuestionando el mismo lenguaje corporal. También se sentía extraño. Ese lugar había sido su hogar por años, y de nuevo era como la primera noche en que llegó, parecido al momento en que había a invadir la habitación libre en el departamento de Tenzou.

En una de las ocasiones en que despertó, se dedicó a verla dormir por cerca de media hora antes de volver a intentar dormir.

Cada que el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, la idea de despertarse gritando aterrorizado se lo impedía por completo, ¿Qué si eso pasaba y ella se asustaba y lo dejaba en ese momento? No le asustaba la posibilidad de perder el sexo. Probablemente tampoco le asustaba la posibilidad de perderla a ella. Sino la posibilidad de no poder conectar con otra persona jamás. Se estaba volviendo viejo, podría ser su última oportunidad. No estaba seguro de querer hacer de nuevo todo el asunto del matrimonio y eso, pero al menos quería estar con otra persona. Poder hacer cosas normales de pareja como dormir juntos, entenderse, amarse y todo lo demás. Quería saber si no estaba roto.

Le quitó el cabello de la frente, le abrazó con cuidado de no despertarla. Besó sus labios apenas rozándolos. Ella torció el gesto pero no se despertó, sólo se acurrucó contra él.

Eso le gustaba. Escuchar su respiración, olerla, sentirla junto a él. Ella le gustaba. Y se daba cuenta que quería conocerla. Ya conocía su físico, su cuerpo, pero quería conocerla personalmente, no sólo lo que lo mostraba; las partes que dejaba ver de ella cuando se sentía completamente a gusto con él no eran más que algo muy cerca de la superficie. Quería saber qué le hacía reír, qué hacía cuando se sentía completamente feliz, qué cosas le enojaban como para hacerla apretar los dientes y si era capaz de entenderlo, si ella querría conocerlo y estar con él para otras cosas además del sexo.

Incluso si no se volvían pareja, le atraía la idea de tenerla cómo alguien cercano. Así como tenía a sus amigos, le gustaba la idea de estar con ella así si es que también lo deseaba. Podría proponérselo, podrían comenzar poco a poco con ello. Quién sabe, podrían salir, hablar de cosas… conocerse. Con suerte, con mucha suerte, esto podía terminar bien aunque no hubiera empezado así.

* * *

A las diez de la mañana, ella se levantó, se vistió y se arregló el cabello. Él volvió a verla por el espejo, tomándose su tiempo en su trasero y en su cuello desnudo. Luego se vio en el espejo, su cara se veía como siempre, pero también estaba cansado y sus ojeras eran muy evidentes. Se veía como un señor cansado. Y él nunca había pensado de sí mismo como un señor.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tengo cuarenta y uno. —Respondió con la voz plana. —Hace unos meses los cumplí. Y hoy veo lo viejo que debo parecerte.

Ella se le quedó viendo con una cara de total seriedad y luego llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, sus dedos acariciándole y haciéndole sentir extraño. Sus verdes orbes estaban inspeccionándole con genuina curiosidad antes de cerrarse, y sus labios, apretados en una firme línea, se posaron en su cicatriz y fueron besando desde ahí hasta su barbilla. Si no se equivocaba, ahora besaba su lunar.

—No creo que seas _especialmente_ viejo. —Le dijo riéndose. Sus manos se movieron hacia su cabeza, tal vez intentaba peinarlo (una batalla inútil, en su opinión.)

Y entonces estaban sus labios sobre los de él. Y sus dedos en su cuello. Y su calor contra su cuerpo.

Estaba tomando como costumbre besarle con tanto cuidado. Y se sentía bien. Más que bien. Como tomar una ducha caliente luego de un rato bajo la helada lluvia. Y no quería dejar ir eso.

* * *

¿Por qué sentía que ella lo veía como si fuera lo más _bonito_ del mundo? No importaba si era cierto eso o si se lo estaba imaginando, sólo sentirlo hacia que su corazón latiera con muchísima fuerza y su estómago se llenara de… No sabía si decir mariposas, porque francamente no eran pequeños animalitos delicados lo que revoloteaba ahí, se parecía más a lo que sentía cuando Bull corría hacia él y se paraba en dos patas, recargando todo su peso contra su pecho y casi derribándole.

* * *

Kakashi se movía entre los libreros con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para sacudir el polvo que se acumulaba en las repisas. De vez en cuando veía a la gente pasar a través de la ventana o echaba un vistazo al reloj de pared. Su mente no dejaba de correr hacia la idea de si debía o no aceptar la nueva invitación de sus amigos para Navidad. Sabía que si aceptaba una vez, entonces harían lo imposible para que volviera a salir y pasar tiempo con ellos.

Se movió entonces para revisar el calendario con fotos de cachorros fijado a la pared detrás del mostrador. La cena era la próxima semana, el día 22. Quería echar un vistazo porque le preocupaba cancelarle de nuevo a ella, si sucedía otra vez, probablemente lo vería como un rechazo. Suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta que era sábado y, aunque el fin de semana era excelente para las ventas, se dijo que podía cerrar temprano y tal vez, tomarse el domingo como descanso. Incluso si era el momento de las compras de último minuto para las parejas de enamorados y amigos.

Aunque le daba tremenda pereza hacer el viaje hasta la casa de su antiguo Profesor, Kakashi sentía cierto entusiasmo por revivir un poco de esas cenas que solían tener cuando más jóvenes. La pasada cena la había pasado muy bien con ellos. Siendo adolescente no lo había valorado tanto como ahora que era adulto.

Y si era sincero, también quería ir para ver de cerca lo que era tener un bebé, lo que significaba. El bebé más cercano a él había sido Naruto, pero a lo adolescentes no les entusiasman los niños porque _son demasiado cool_ para interesarse en ellos, y a él nunca le habían caído bien los niños ni siquiera siendo uno. Pero la noche pasada, mientras veía a Rin acunar a su hijo contra su pecho y susurrarle para inducirlo al sueño, él sintió curiosidad. No la suficiente como para decir que quería uno propio, pero sí para ver lo que pudo haberse perdido (o no) al no tener hijos.

No era algo que le quitara el sueño en esos días tampoco, probablemente era como Tsunade que estaba bastante bien sin hijo alguno. Aunque tal vez ella no contaba, después de todo, no tener familia no había sido por decisión propia y porque, de alguna forma, había terminado _adoptando_ a la sobrina de su fallecida pareja.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

Por alguna razón que él desconocía, Tsunade parecía haberle cogido cierta simpatía a su amante. Se hablaban ya como si hubieran pasado algún tiempo juntas y él pensaba que era cuestión de un par de encuentros más para que la rubia decidiera comenzara a darle consejos y contarle experiencias de sus tiempos como médico, a tratarla con aprecio, a exigirle y a chuparle la juventud como hacía con su sobrina. Y eso le haría bien a la de cabello rosa, después de todo, a los personas siempre les venía bien tener más gente que les apoyara y cuidara.

No le preocupaba que tuvieran una relación con esas mujeres, después de todo, él mismo le había animado a que se acercara a Tsunade y a Shizune, pero sí que se les hubiera escapado algo de él. No porque no quisiera que ella se enterara, sino porque quería ser él por quien lo hiciera.

Se quiso reír de sí mismo. No estaría en este predicamento si no se hubiera puesto estúpidas reglas, pero, sinceramente, creía ser lo suficientemente maduro como para poder manejar una situación sexual sin confundirla con algo más. No creyó que el primer acostón conduciría a este chiste de relación, pensó que tal vez tendría un par de encuentros más con suerte y c'est fini, por eso no pensó que fuera necesario enterarse de los por menores de su vida.

Quería gruñir y jalarse el cabello. Era un idiota de proporciones bíblicas.

* * *

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento, Naruto no se sorprendió y se limitó a darle una brillante sonrisa a través del sofá. No vio el momento en que se quitó el enorme abrigo color chocolate, ni cuando se sacó los zapatos, pero la escuchó desde la pequeña sala de estar.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Preguntó Sakura mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Naruto apuntó con la cabeza una de las habitaciones, la que ella sabía era utilizada como oficina. —Oh.

—Está obsesionado con tu video. —Agregó.

—Ni siquiera le veo el punto, ¿Qué quiere hacer con él? —Dijo, levantando la manta con la que el chico se cubría y sentándose junto a él.

—Um… —Musitó el rubio, Sakura sabía que estaba pensando en si debía compartirle lo que conocía. —Es importante para él.

—Me preocupa que esté perdiendo mucho tiempo en eso.

—Ya sabes cómo es. —Dijo como toda respuesta, sus manos moviéndose para tomar algo del maíz tostado en su bowl.

Sakura estaba recargada contra su hombro y, aunque estaba la televisión encendida, ella no estaba concentrada en la película que transmitía.

—Hay helado en la nevera. —Se le ocurrió decir para probar. A su lado, ella suspiró.

—Mph… Tal vez después.

—Pensé que habías venido por _eso_. —Dijo con cierta vergüenza.

Ella enrojeció y torció el gesto. Era increíble que Naruto la conociera tan bien, lo suficiente como para saber de su periodo.

—No; tengo helado en mi casa. Y de cualquier forma no es eso. —Se obligó a agregar. —Sólo vine porque quería verlos, ¡Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que no paso un rato con mis amigos! —Se quejó.

—Deberíamos ir por unos tragos. —Naruto sugirió, su atención puesta todavía en la pantalla.

—No puedo emborracharme hasta mi próximo fin de turno… —Sakura hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! —Comenzó Naruto, sus ojos de cachorro viéndola mientras se levantaba de su asiento para tomarla por los hombros. —¡Será divertido!

—Mph… El sábado podrían recogerme en el hospital.

—¡Sí! —Gritó con una sonrisa.

Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza y luego sonrió, pero por alguna razón no era la sonrisa que pondría por estar contenta ante la idea de tener un buen rato con alcohol. Él retrocedió unos centímetros, su cabeza inclinándose con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo logras poner esa cara? —Preguntó Sakura con una risita mientras levantaba el brazo para quitárselo de encima.

—¿Sucedió algo en el hospital?

—¿Qué? —Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, ¿Por qué?

Naruto se le quedó viendo con interés, estaba mordiéndose la mejilla internamente, su labio inferior en un puchero. —Tienes la misma cara que cuando te conté lo de Sasuke.

Sakura parpadeó perpleja. Sabía a qué se refería; al momento en que Naruto le dijo que Sasuke correspondía a sus sentimientos. En ese entonces ella había dicho que estaba bien y los apoyaría, que los quería. Eso era cierto –y seguía siéndolo-, pero su cara reflejaba cierta tristeza, esa que no podía evitar por sus propios sentimientos y su corazón roto.

¿En serio se veía así justo en esos momentos?

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —Preguntó con preocupación. —Te ves feliz, pero no… feliz-feliz.

Ella respiró hondo y retiró la mirada lejos de la de Naruto.

—¿La clase de baile fue mal? —Preguntó sin despegar la mirada de ella.. —Ino dice que es mentira.

—Ino es una chismosa, y ya lo sabes, así que no deberías creerle. —Respondió tras una breve pausa. Por su tono, Naruto podía darse cuenta que eso le había molestado un poco.

—No lo sé, Sakura-chan… Te he visto bailar y hay dos posibilidades, Ino tiene razón o simplemente son inútiles las clases.

—¡Naruto! —Gruñó y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Él se aguantó porque era mejor tenerla molesta a tenerla triste.

Tras un segundo, Sakura se empezó a reír mientras lo veía frotarse el golpe. —¿Puedo contarte algo, Naruto? Pero es algo que no le puedes decir a nadie. —Le dijo con los labios apretados y las mejillas ardiendo.

Al ver su cara, Naruto recordó porqué había estado enamorado de ella. No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, Sakura seguía teniendo una linda sonrisa que le gustaba.

—¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Sakura-chan! —Respondió con una gran sonrisa, ella le devolvió una más reservada.

Se alisó las arrugas de los pantalones, intentando hacer tiempo.

—Ino tiene razón. No hay ninguna clase de baile. —Soltó con la vista puesta en sus rodillas. Sakura de nuevo tenía trece años. —Estoy viendo a alguien.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido y luego su gesto se volvió uno de confusión. —¿Entonces, por qué la excusa? Parece demasiado… No tiene nada de malo que conozcas gente, ¿No?

Y entonces, Sakura se rompió. Comenzó a decirle sin parar la forma en que lo había conocido. Le explicó a Naruto las reglas de su _relación._ Le dijo que estaba confundida porque al principio estaba bien con ello, porque creía que no sería nada en serio y que ahora, pensaba en él con más frecuencia. Que pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez…

—Probablemente me esté enamorando de él. —Le dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

Naruto la observó con atención, inhalando a profundidad mientras pensaba en qué decirle. Pensaba que sólo había acudido a su casa para comer helado con él y reírse de los chistes tontos de la televisión mientras esperaban que Sasuke se tomara un respiro del trabajo de edición para luego comer los tres como hacían. Pensaba que Sakura había tocado la puerta para meterse con ellos bajo las mantas y para contarles cosas sorprendentes y asquerosas del hospital, como siempre hacía. Pero no. Sakura había ido con él porque necesitaba contarle a alguien eso. Aunque quisiera admitírselo o no. Se preguntó si lo hubiera hecho de estar Sasuke ahí con ellos.

—¿Está casado? —Preguntó de pronto Naruto. Probablemente no era la mejor pregunta que pudo haber hecho porque Sakura brincó en su lugar.

—… No lo sé, no lo creo. —Respondió ella. Sus manos se movieron inconscientemente hacia su cabello. —No lleva anillo y- él me dijo que-

—Pero podría quitárselo, ¿O no? —Interrumpió el rubio. —Y podría mentirte.

—No soy tonta, Naruto. —Le dijo inflando las mejillas. —Sé que podría quitárselo. Pero mira: —Alzó su mano izquierda y señaló la marca que había en su dedo índice. Media lo mismo que el anillo de promesa y era más pálida que el resto de su piel. —Yo tengo una marca. Si él tuviera esposa, ¿No crees que tendría una?

Naruto se talló la barbilla en un gesto de profunda concentración. —Supongo… Pero, ¿Estás segura?

—Yo creo en él. —Le dijo Sakura.

—¿Con todo y que no sabes su nombre? —Preguntó el rubio. —Si no sabes eso, ¿No es posible que esconda otra cosa?

Sakura se mordió la mejilla para no soltar un "Probablemente"; en lugar de eso, se rascó el muslo.

—¿Y es buena persona?

—Sip. —Respondió con seguridad, aunque Sakura también pensó si esto era totalmente cierto. —Al menos conmigo lo ha sido. —Agregó para sentirse más satisfecha consigo misma. —Me trata bien, me escucha y aunque no sea importante, me ha contado algunas cosas de su vida y lavó mi ropa. —Ella podía sentir sus mejillas llenándose de color y se sentía un tanto tonta.

—¿Lavó tu ropa? —Preguntó confuso.

—Es una larga historia. —Respondió elusiva. —Pero ¿Ese tipo de cosas son suficientes? —Preguntó con seriedad. —¿Es válido que sienta que me estoy enamorando si no conozco su nombre o no sé dónde vive…?—Su voz poco a poco fue perdiendo tono, hasta volverse un suave murmullo.

—Eso no lo sé, Sakura. —Respondió Naruto. —Sabes que soy muy tonto para estas cosas. —Agregó con una risita de vergüenza. —Pero tal vez… ¿Deberías decirle?

—¿… Tal vez? —Sakura dio un suspiro largo y sus hombros se hundieron. —En realidad no lo sé; probablemente podría decirle y él me dejaría. —Se río forzadamente y torció la boca.

—Llevan algún tiempo haciendo esto, ¿No será posible que sigan juntos porque podrías gustarle?

—No lo sé- Pero…

—¿Pero?

—No nos hemos acostado en un rato. —Admitió con rapidez, había sido en un golpe de honestidad. Naruto se sonrojó un poco. —No hemos tenido sexo. Seguimos viéndonos, pero…

* * *

Y era cierto. Ellos se habían reunido como si nada en el departamento, se habían saludado, sonreído y besado, compartieron un par de caricias, pero no hubo el encuentro que Sakura esperaba. Luego de tres semanas, ella había esperado que se entregaran el uno al otro con pasión, que se devoraran compensando el tiempo perdido; sin embargo, podía sentir que no estaba de humor. No estaba enojado, o triste, simplemente un tanto más serio de lo normal. Pero seguía siendo gentil con ella cuando se acercaba a robarle besos que no llevaban a lo que quería.

Poco a poco había conseguido que se acurrucara, y ella se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y abrazarle, de vez en cuando pasándole los dedos por el cuello y las costillas con una risita. Si no quería tener sexo, estaba bien, lo respetaba. Hubiera querido algo más, pero con eso le bastaba. Con sentirlo y poder ser capaz de recargar la nariz en el tope de su cabeza se daba por servida, después de todo, mentiría si dijera que eso no la hacía feliz.

* * *

—Sakura, ¿Eso es bueno, no? —Él preguntó intentando infundirle ánimos. —¿No? —Repitió confundido.

—O tal vez ha decidido que quiere terminar conmigo… —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No dijiste que hablaba contigo y que te contaba cosas? Si quisiera terminar contigo no te confiaría nada.

Sakura pareció un poco más esperanzada por eso y sonrió a medias. Naruto le sonrió con amplitud y se acercó, chocando su frente contra la de ella. —Las cosas no siempre cambian para mal.

Ella esta vez sonrió con más fuerza y se encontró soltando una risotada por impulso. —¿Cómo es que siempre puedes animarme?

—Es un don, Sakura-chan. —Dijo presumido, su sonrisa cambiando el humor que sentía. —¿Tienes libre el 22? —Le dijo de pronto, aprovechando el momento. Su amiga pareció pensarlo.

—¿Es sábado, no es cierto? —Naruto asintió. —Sí, podría.

—¡Genial! —Dijo con alegría. —¡Podrás acompañarnos!

—¿Acompañarlos a dónde?

—Mis padres decidieron hacer una cena por Año Nuevo, pero tienen que hacerla antes porque saldrán. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Es una cena de año nuevo antes de Navidad? —Preguntó confundida.

—Papá dijo que mi madre quiere pasar tiempo a solas con él…

—Oh. —Sakura se sonrojó. Quería ser como Kushina cuando estuviera casada.

—¿Oye, te quedas a dormir? ¡Podemos hacer una pijamada como en los viejos tiempos!

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa, divertida por la idea. —¡De acuerdo!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Ya era hora, o no? La verdad he tenido un montón de problemas para resolver estos capítulos. Y el siguiente está en un pequeño esbozo, pero quiero tenerlo listo en diciembre para que entremos en el ambiente navideño.

Jo... Me quedé estancada y era precisamente lo que quería evitar con esta historia; si bien recuerdan, quería hacerla corta pero por alguna razón no he podido concretar mis ideas y ¡Pfff!

En fin, muchísimas gracias si es que leyeron estos capítulos y más gracias todavía por su paciencia. Recen por mí xD


	10. No puedo esperar hasta Navidad

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **Antes de pasar al capítulo haré una aclaración:**

Probablemente muchos ya lo sepan, pero para los que no, la Navidad en Japón tiene un significado diferente de la festividad al que nosotros tenemos en Occidente. Para empezar, muchos tuvimos cierta formación cristiana o católica, es decir, es una fecha religiosa, pero en Japón donde son una minoría las personas con esas religiones, la Navidad es una fecha adoptada por las tiendas (hasta ahora, no muy diferente a la nuestra) para vender regalos para las parejas. Por alguna razón (no pude encontrar el por qué, pero parece ser que tiene que ver especialmente con una campaña de KFC) los japoneses adoptaron la festividad para los enamorados, por ello, no es de sorprender que en ciertos círculos las fiestas de Navidad se organicen no tanto para pasar el tiempo con los familiares o amigos, sino para formar parejas con la ayuda de colegas del trabajo o un intermediario que apoyará a ambos hasta que lleguen al matrimonio o se separen (luego les contaré esa 'costumbre' si hay oportunidad).

No los distraigo más.

* * *

 **No puedo esperar hasta Navidad**

 _Siempre que nos encontramos, es como si la distancia se encogiera_

 _y nuestros corazones nos dejaran poco a poco._

 _Más que tus promesas, quiero escuchar cómo te sientes ahora, ah._

 **Can't Wait 'Til Christmas** **| UTADA HIKARU**

Sakura llevaba un suéter color azul pastel y una falda gris. Se había esmerado en su peinado, y sabía que más tarde, cuando fueran a dormir, se iba a arrepentir por haberse puesto tantos pasadores. Su maquillaje era discreto, y Naruto había comentado que se veía bonita y Sasuke se había mostrado más o menos de acuerdo.

Estaba emocionada por asistir a la fiesta. Los padres de Naruto le agradaban y había pasado algo de tiempo desde que no los veía. Además, también le alegraba no pasar una fecha para parejas con su familia.

Si Naruto no la hubiera invitado probablemente hubiera pedido otro turno en el hospital, o hubiera ido a limpiar a fondo el departamento. Ante tales escenarios, Sakura pensó por un segundo en pedirle a _él_ que pasaran la noche juntos, que tuvieran una cita fuera de aquellas paredes… Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque él mencionó de manera casual haber recibido una invitación de parte de sus amigos para pasar la Navidad con ellos.

Se había sentido algo decepcionada, pero de cualquier manera podría pasar una divertida noche. Cenaría con sus amigos, bailaría un rato, probablemente tendrían uno de esos pasteles decorados con una casita de jengibre y un montón de fresas. Con mucha suerte podría conocer a alguien… Aunque tal vez eso ya era ponerse ambiciosa.

* * *

La cena sería en una pequeña planta que habían rentado los padres de Naruto, en un edificio de varios pisos en el centro. La calle estaba llena con personas caminando como hormigas de aquí para allá haciendo las últimas compras para sus parejas o amigos cercanos. La mayoría de las tiendas tenían decoraciones lujosas en variados tonos y luces de colores que prendían al ritmo de canciones perdidas entre el bullicio. Hacía mucho frío pese a no estar nevando, así que Sakura apretó los brazos contra su propio cuerpo antes de entrar a la recepción y saludar con una inclinación al hombre detrás del mostrador.

Cuando llegaron a la planta donde sería la cena, ya había algo de gente en lugar. La idea de que sería una pequeña reunión quedó olvidada en la mente de Sakura y fue reemplazada con la realidad de al menos una treintena de personas en el salón. A muchas de las personas que estaban ahí no las reconocía, pero a otras sí, entre ellas, los padres de Sasuke. Y a una mujer rubia pechugona con una risa escandalosa.

Tal vez fuera demasiada coincidencia, pero no. Ahí estaba, con un vestido color verde esmeralda y su cabello recogido. Estaba sentada en una mesa con un hombre alto que le sacaba varios centímetros de diferencia y largo cabello blanco, y por supuesto, con Shizune quien se veía encantadora con su cabello acomodado en suaves ondas y un cuello alto de color rojo. En la sala había otros invitados, pero Sakura sólo puso atención en ellos que resaltaban por completo, definitivamente por lo animados que estaban. Ella no dudaba que el alcohol fuera principal responsable del ambiente formado por ellos.

Siguió a Naruto y Sasuke hacia la mesa principal donde sus padres estaban, los saludó con un abrazo y se pusieron al día, diciéndose mutuamente cuanto se alegraban por verse. La noche prometía ser algo maravilloso.

* * *

Tras cenar la comida occidental que les habían servido (la primera vez para Sakura en comer pavo (*)), los tres comenzaron a subir sus ánimos bebiendo algo de las variedades de vino y, en el caso de Sasuke, sake caliente que estaban ofreciendo. Al fondo del salón, había una mesa con varias tartas de crema batida y fresas y Naruto ya le había echado el ojo a una en la esquina, pero Sakura le había obligado a sentarse ante el primer intento de levantarse para tomarla.

—¡Pero las compraron para que las comiéramos! —Se quejó el rubio cruzándose de brazos, pero de cualquier modo, obedeciéndole y permaneciendo sentado.

—¡Te va a dar indigestión! —Argumentó sabionda Sakura, aún sabiendo que Naruto podía comerse -si quería- toda la mesa.

—Se van a echar a perder, igual que tú, _Christmas Cake._ (**) —Dijo Naruto en un murmuro, pero de cualquier forma su amiga lo escuchó.

Sasuke sólo se llevó la copa de sake a los labios, pensando en silencio en lo inmaduros que eran.

—¡Grosero!—Gruñó ella a cambio, dándole un golpe con fuerza en el brazo.

—Ya cállense, están haciendo mucho escándalo. —Les soltó Sasuke como las madres suelen hacerlo en público: en voz baja, pero con un tono que prometía castigo de no cumplirse con lo pedido.

Sakura les mostró la lengua a ambos antes de levantarse.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado de que estuviera enfadada por lo que había dicho. Pretendía ser una broma, pero probablemente no lo hubiera tomado así.

—¡Oh, nada! —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Es sólo que allá, —Apuntó discretamente con la cabeza a un punto del otro lado del salón. —hay alguien a quien conozco, es todo.

—¿Alguien a quien conoces? —Preguntó confuso Naruto. —Aquí sólo hay abuelos que son conocidos de mis padres.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, pero sí conozco a alguien. —Frunció los labios y se tocó la barbilla. —Velo como tiempo con Sasuke.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, lo que ella interpretó como un agradecimiento silencioso.

Sakura se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y sacudió los dedos a manera de despedida.

* * *

Fue haciéndose camino entre las sillas y los otros invitados, sonriéndoles con amabilidad mientras avanzaba. No pensó que se las encontraría ahí, era una casualidad tremenda, pero no una que rechazaría.

—Buenos noches, Tsunade-san, Shizune. —Les saludó con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —Exclamó Tsunade con una borracha sonrisa en su sonrosado rostro. —Los presento, —Comenzó dirigiéndose al hombre a su izquierda. —Ella es mi inquilina.

—¡Haruno Sakura! —Murmuró con apuro, inclinándose ante el hombre, antes de que pudiera continuar con su presentación, la rubia le interrumpió.

—Y él, es un buen amigo de toda la vida; Jiraiya. —El aludido devolvió la reverencia con una sonrisa y algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sakura. Pero ya era demasiado. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que él sacó un tarjetero de la bolsa interna del lado izquierdo de su saco y le entregó una tarjeta.

Sakura la tomó entre sus dedos y leyó la tinta roja que simplemente decía su nombre y la tinta negra que ponía su número telefónico. —¿Jiraiya, cómo el autor?

—El mismo. —Respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa de sake. —Es un placer conocer a tal hermosa lectora.

Sakura se sonrojó. Demonios. No era por el halago gratuito, para nada. Él era un viejo y por la forma en que lo dijo, sonaba como un pervertido. Pero acababa de conocer al hombre que le proveyó de uno de los momentos más eróticos de su vida y sintió un calentón repentino al recordarlo. Estaba jodidamente mal por excitarse así.

Entonces Tsunade soltó una carcajada que hizo que personas de las otras mesas voltearan a verla entre curiosas y molestas.

—Seguro ese pervertido te hizo leer algo de él; ¿Fue divertido?

Su sonrojo aumentó de manera considerable y no sabía si podía hacer algo para disminuirlo. Se giró a ver a los otros invitados, pero parecían estar demasiado metidos en sus propias conversaciones como para prestarles atención.

—Tsunade-san…—Murmuró Shizune viendo la mortificación en el rostro de la otra chica. —¡No diga esas cosas!

—Oh, esto se está poniendo interesante… —Murmuró entretenido el hombre.

—¡Jiraiya-san, no debería animarla! —Le regañó. —No es el momento ni el lugar. —Susurró con fuerza.

—La inspiración nunca llega en el momento indicado. —Dijo con gracia, sus manos y hombros levantándose como si nada. —Es una de las damas más caprichosas que he conocido.

—No puede ser más caprichosa que la suerte. —Apuntó Tsunade, su mano ya moviéndose para alcanzar la copa de sake para que se la rellenaran.

Jiraiya movió la mano para tomar la botella frente a ellos para servirle. —Touché, querida.

—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros, Sakura? —Preguntó Shizune con una sonrisa apologética.

—Sólo pasaba a saludar, vine con unos amigos. Sus padres organizaron la fiesta.

—Ah… así que eres amiga de Naruto. —Dijo con cierta sorpresa la morena.

—Desde hace tiempo. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Para nadie resultó una sorpresa que terminaran perdidos y llegando algo tarde a la fiesta. Obito no podía pedir indicaciones ni siquiera para salvar su vida, mucho menos seguirlas, y luego de discutir con Rin y usar a regañadientes el GPS, lograron llegar al lugar donde sería la reunión. Para ese entonces, todos estaban fastidiados, excepto por el pequeño bebé que optó por dormir mientras ellos daban vueltas.

—¡Ya me disculpe! —Gruñó Obito mientras subían por el ascensor. En la mano derecha llevaba el portabebés con su hijo profundamente dormido, ignorante de las miradas de molestia que su padre recibía.

—Eso no va a hacer que mágicamente volvamos atrás en el tiempo. —Respondió Kakashi con simpleza.

Rin se echó a reír bajito y Tenzou se encogió de hombros. Habían estado así desde que se volvió evidente que Obito no tenía idea de cómo llegar al sitio.

Cuando el timbre del elevador sonó y estaban saliendo, Obito se paró en seco.

—Olvidé a _Wanwan._ —Dijo, llevándose la mano libre al cabello y sacudiéndoselo con frustración.

—¿Quién es _Wanwan?_ —Preguntó Tenzou, vocalizando también el pensamiento de Kakashi.

—El muñeco de felpa que estaba en el asiento trasero; es el favorito de Izuna. —Dijo sonriendo Rin.

—Sostenlo, bajaré por él. —Agregó Obito, tendiéndole el portabebés a Kakashi quien sólo se quedó viéndolo. —¡Kakashi!

—...Bien. —Dijo con pesar, sosteniendo la canastilla con un brazo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ya habían vaciado sus buenas botellas de alcohol para el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Demasiado ocupada riéndose como para voltear, Sakura no vio el momento en que el hombre de cabello castaño entró, pero sí vio por la esquina del ojo una mata de cabello blanco.

Al principio creyó que estaba muy borracha como para que fuera cierto, así que se giró de nuevo hacia su izquierda, dándole la cara a Naruto.

—¿Acabas de ver a un hombre de cabello blanco entrar por esa puerta? —Preguntó todavía divertida por la broma idiota que el rubio había contado antes.

—Um… —Murmuró Naruto, dirigiendo sus ojos entrecerrados a la entrada y notando a una mujer de cabello castaño cerrando la puerta y sí, también al hombre al que Sakura se refería. —Ah, sí… Es un ex alumno de papá. —Dijo como cualquier cosa. Sasuke siguió con la mirada al hombre mencionado.

A Sakura de pronto se le secó la boca y sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse de encima –sin éxito- el alcohol que ya había ingerido. Encontrarse a Tsunade y a Shizune en esta cena era una cosa, pero… ¿A él? Seguramente era otra persona. Seguro estaba más borracha de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, reconocía esa fea postura y su cabello desordenado, qué decir de la bufanda de color mostaza que no hacía juego para nada con el abrigo negro largo que llevaba y que le había visto usar varias veces en semanas anteriores. A quien no reconocía era a la mujer a la que esperó y que le tomó el brazo con familiaridad, mucho menos al bebé que llevaban consigo.

 _Oh no…_

—¿Qué hay con él? —Preguntó Sasuke interrumpiendo un poco el crecimiento del bulto en su garganta.

Pero ella no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que quería hacer, pensando a qué debía darle prioridad. Estaba ebria, decepcionada y tenía ganas tanto de correr como de ponerse a llorar.

—¿Sakura? —Preguntó Naruto.

 _Me mintió._

No tenía la mente para responder.

—¿Naruto? —Le preguntó Sasuke, sospechando que él sabía algo. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

 _Confié en él._

Ambos chicos podían darse cuenta de que le estaba pasando algo, pero si ella no hablaba ellos no podrían saber qué hacer.

De pronto pareció tener sentido para Naruto. —¿Es él? —Preguntó con cuidado.

 _Es él, maldita sea ¡Es él!_

—¿Sakura, es él? —Presionó.

Ella se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, haciendo ruido mientras retrocedía con la silla. Algunos de los presentes se giraron a verla, y ella automáticamente dirigió su mirada al suelo. Con el miedo de ser vista, Sakura se giró y caminó con prisa hacia la primera puerta que recordó.

Naruto se levantó y tras dudarlo un segundo, Sasuke fue con él. Ambos moviéndose con cuidado para no llamar más la atención.

Su pequeña fuga fue observada por las personas que recién entraban.

* * *

Cuando divisó a lo lejos el cabello rosa, Kakashi se dijo que estaba siendo tonto, ¿Cómo sería posible que ella estuviera precisamente en esta fiesta? No era racional, seguramente esto era culpa de su enamoramiento.

¿Las chicas se teñían el cabello todo el tiempo, no?

Pero cuando se levantó, arrastrando la silla, la reconoció. O al menos creyó reconocerla, su vista no era demasiado buena y a esta distancia no podía estar seguro. Luego de ella, dos chicos se movieron. Reconoció a uno (Naruto).

Esto hizo que una campana sonara en su cabeza. ¿Era posible que fueran pareja? Tal vez le había mentido y si así era, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Pero no iba a mentir, se sentiría decepcionado si resultaba que ella tuviera una posible relación, mucho peor si era pareja del rubio bocón. No podría hacerle eso al mocoso.

Pero tuvo muy poco tiempo para pensarlo, porque Rin le estaba conduciendo hacia la mesa principal para hacer los saludos de cortesía y agradecer la invitación.

* * *

 _Dijo que tenía una amiga, que ella era la única que sabía de nosotros._ Sakura se dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba calmarse. _Dijo que tenía una amiga_ casada _que sabía que nos acostábamos. Que no podía mantener una relación paralela._

Pero entre más lo pensaba, más ridículo sonaba para ella. No importaba si en un principio eso lo hubiera aceptado como una verdad.

Sakura se encontraba de pie en la pequeña terraza con los brazos cruzados, todavía no nevaba pero hacia demasiado frío, y con su abrigo guardado, lo único que tenía para darse calor eran su propio movimiento. _Tonta, tonta Sakura_. Ahora estaba arrepentida por haberse salido sin tomar algo para cubrirse.

Escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero no quería girarse, no quería que la vieran vulnerable aunque sabía que pasaría de cualquier modo. Entonces sintió a Naruto abrazarla y a Sasuke pararse junto a ella, una mano en su hombro. Y ahí lo perdió. Sakura se giró contra Naruto y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, con el otro tomó la mano de Sasuke. No le importaba parecer dramática, quería que la consolaran. Deseaba con fuerza que ese abrazo armara de nuevo su corazón roto.

—Es él, Naruto. —Murmuró en un tono que sonó casi como un sollozo. —Es él.

—¿Kakashi es el hombre con el que estás saliendo? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

 _Kakashi._ Con que ese era su nombre. Extrañamente le quedaba bien.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó, levantando sus ojos verdes hacia él.

Naruto asintió. —Te lo dije, era alumno de papá. —Ella miró con pesar hacia otro lado, parecía estar procesando la información. —Aunque, ¿Estás segura de que es él? Tiene esa bufanda en la cara; mi madre dice que esconde su miedo a la intimidad con esa mierda…—Agregó con la boca torcida.

—Es él. Hay conocidos de él aquí, y no creo que haya otro hombre con una enorme cicatriz en su rostro y el cabello blanco.

Naruto trató de pensar un poco más en el razonamiento de Sakura. Sasuke se quedó firme ahí, intentando comprender la situación con la poca información que ambos le estaban dando.

—Me mintió, Naruto. Y yo le creí. —Él le miró confundido. —¿Viste la bonita mujer a su lado? Él me dijo que no estaba casado, ¡Y yo te lo repetí como una tonta!

Esto pareció despejar la mente de Naruto y miró fijamente los ojos de Sakura, alejándose algunos centímetros de ella y provocando que le diera un tirón a la mano de Sasuke.

—Sakura, ella no es su esposa. —La confusa ahora era ella. —Si él es el tipo con el que estás saliendo, si Kakashi es el 'hombre misterioso', él al menos te dijo la verdad en eso.

—¿Estás saliendo con Kakashi? —Preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad.

—Carajo, ¿también lo conoces? —Susurró Sakura casi con rabia. Pero la rabia y la sorpresa hicieron a un lado a su decepción y a la tristeza.

—No, pero Naruto habla a veces de él. —Respondió.

—Como sea… ¿No está casado?

—Estaba; mamá dijo que se separó hace un tiempo. —Dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos. — La mujer es su amiga, está casada con…

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Sakura pegó un salto para alejarse de Naruto.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke!¡Tengo que presentarles a alguien! —Gritó con entusiasmo el hombre moreno que había interrumpido. Se parecía a Sasuke vagamente. En su mano llevaba un perro de felpa que no hizo más que distraerlos. —Oh, lo siento… —Dijo tras darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura. —Me llamo Uchiha Obito, un placer.

 _Oh. Genial, más gente que conocer._

—Es primo de Sasuke. —Agregó Naruto.

—Haruno Sakura. —Dijo ella tras asentir. —Gusto en conocerlo.

—'Conocerme'; si me hablas de usted me sentiré viejo.

—Te tengo noticias. —Dijo Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco. El otro moreno le miró con molestia.

—Idiota. Como sea, Rin quiere verlos, traigan a su amiga. —Tras esto le sonrió a Sakura.

—En un rato vamos. —Respondió Naruto.

Obito salió, no sin antes despedirse llevando dos dedos hacia su frente como un saludo militar.

Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a mirar a Sakura, preguntándole en silencio lo que haría.

—Si vas con nosotros, podrás comprobar si es él.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Sakura? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—No conozco nada de él. —Les dijo Sakura tras un largo suspiro en el que sus hombros subieron. —Esto sólo lo comprueba. Ni siquiera lo conozco como para saber si estoy perdiendo o no el tiempo.

—No seas tonta. —Dijo Sasuke. —Puedes conocerlo. Ya sabes que no está casado, ¿Qué más quieres?

—Bien, obviamente no un regaño tuyo.

—Sasuke no está regañándote. —Intervino Naruto. —Sólo… Bueno, él tiene razón. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

 _Que me rechace._

—¿Qué te rechace? —Dijo casi con burla Sasuke.

—Ustedes me rechazaron. —Dijo Naruto cuando Sakura lució enojada. —Y estoy bien; estarás bien incluso si eso pasa.

—Y también está la otra posibilidad, Sakura. —Dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

—Quien sabe, tal vez podrías conseguirte otro bonito anillo y esta vez uno permanente.—Agregó Naruto con aquella sonrisa boba que tenía, esa que siempre le hacía saber a Sakura que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Kakashi se quedó callado con la vista puesta en la puerta al otro extremo mientras esperaba que la joven de cabello rosa saliera y él pudiera comprobar que, efectivamente, era _ella._

Aunque 'comprobar' no era más que un decir, después de todo, se había movido en el momento exacto en que él había entrado.

Si lo era, ¿Podría acercarse y hablar como lo hacían habitualmente? Bueno, primero que nada, ¿Ella le saludaría, cómo lo haría? ¿Sonrojándose y no atreviéndose a verlo a los ojos luego de reconocerlo? ¿Sería el momento en que se presentarían?

—Kakashi, ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Rin con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

—La chica que entró con Naruto, creo que es ella.

Su amiga le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. —¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque estoy medio ciego de un ojo. —Dijo con la voz plana.

Ella decidió obviar su comentario. —¿Te refieres a la chica del departamento?

—¿La chica del departamento es la misma que la chica con la que bailas 'salsa horizontal'? —Interrumpió Tenzou asombrado, mucho, de hecho. —Pensé que bromeabas.

—No te culpo. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Rin.

—¿Por qué no vas con ella, entonces? —Preguntó Tenzou.

—Podrías esperar a que salga, pasar por ahí y fijarte discretamente si es ella. —Sugirió con amabilidad la castaña.

—Está con Naruto. —Respondió a ambos.

—Obito fue con Naruto y Sasuke para decirles que vinieran a ver a Izuna, probablemente la traerán con ellos.

—O no. —Agregó Tenzou. —Y podrías acercarte a ella en la terraza.

—Me refiero a que _está_ con Naruto. —Dijo Kakashi molesto. —Ya saben. _Juntos._

Rin se río divertida. Kakashi la miró de mala gana.

—Naruto y Sasuke _están juntos_. —Le corrigió Rin.—Ella debe ser su amiga.

—Suena como una oportunidad, ¿No? —Le dijo Tenzou con una sonrisa positiva.

Y sí, a eso sonaba. ¿No era ésta la oportunidad que quería? Ahora estaba allí, a su alcance, podía acercarse, tomarse unos minutos con ella y presentarse oficialmente y ver cómo podían avanzar desde ahí. Si ella accedía, podía invitarla a salir, conocerse...

* * *

Sakura de pronto sintió nervios y muchísimas ganas de orinar. _Maldita sea._ Medio consciente, se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró un poco de él, arrepintiéndose enseguida cuando le dolió.

—Awww. Idiota. —Murmuró.

Tenía que comprobar que era él. Que _Kakashi_ era él; ¿Y si lo era?

 _Vine con unos amigos, ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿No lo crees? Por cierto, tal vez sea un poco tarde pero…_

Pero eso no la convencía.

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Yo? Me invitaron unos amigos. ¿Estás pasando un buen rato? ¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?_

Podría empezar así, ir con él a algún lado más privado y si no se acobardaba, podría ser el momento en que le dijera: _Hola, me llamo Sakura._

* * *

Obito iba llegando a la mesa y se sorprendió cuando notó que todos tenían un rostro de seriedad.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Rin.

—Necesita un motivo para acercarse a la terraza. —Dijo el castaño.

—¿Por qué?

—La chica que estaba con Naruto aparentemente. —Respondió Rin.

—Oh, es linda. —Concedió Obito. —¿Quieres conquistarla?

—Está saliendo con ella. —Dijo Tenzou.

—No estoy saliendo con ella. —Corrigió Kakashi.

—La está viendo a escondidas. —Agregó Rin con un tono de travesura.

Kakashi sintió calor en las mejillas y estaba arrepentido de haberles dicho en primer lugar; ¿Por qué eran sus amigos?

—¿Por qué soy el único que no sabía nada de esto? —Se quejó con infantilidad el moreno. —¡Somos mejores amigos! —Se dirigió a Kakashi con un gesto herido.

—Por dios, ¿Por qué suenas como Gai? —Se quejó a cambio Kakashi.

—Seguro Gai lo sabe. —Se cruzó de brazos Obito. Rin sonrió y agitó la cabeza divertida.

—Todavía no. —Respondió el de cabello blanco. Tal vez debió habérselo contado a él y no a estos tres que estaban siendo ridículos tratando de formular un plan.

Rin, Obito y Tenzou se veían demasiado concentrados en su actual tarea, mientras Kakashi veía la comida frente a él. —Deberíamos comer. —Dijo, intentando hacer que se olvidaran de lo que estaban hablando.

—No intentes distraernos. —Sonrió Rin.

—Un cigarrillo. —Dijo de pronto Obito.

—Ya no fumas. —Le recordó con el ceño fruncido Rin a su esposo.

—No, pero él puede usarlo de pretexto. —Dijo él, señalando a Kakashi.

—Yo no fumo. —Dijo el aludido.

—Pero tiene razón. —Anotó Tenzou. —Vas con el cigarrillo a la terraza, esa es tu excusa.

Kakashi pareció pensarlo por un par de segundos. —Pero nadie más fuma. No tenemos cigarrillos ni mechero.

—¡Hay una máquina expendedora afuera! —Gritó Obito, levantándose de su asiento, haciendo que todos giraran hacia su mesa. Con un tirón a su brazo, Kakashi hizo que se sentara de golpe.

—¿Por qué son mis amigos?—Exclamó con pesar Kakashi, inhalando a profundidad y llevándose con dramatismo una mano a la frente y arrastrándola por su rostro.

—Porque si no lo fuéramos, no tendrías a nadie.—Respondió Obito antes de meterse una cucharada de puré a la boca. —Nadie más podría soportarte.

Rin se río y Tenzou le dio una sonrisa ligera.

Y tenía razón a medias, pero no lo admitiría abiertamente. Sólo ellos (y Gai) se habían podido abrir camino entre la hosquedad que a veces mostraba. Ellos habían estado con él en sus peores momentos, le habían apoyado... Y en estos momentos sólo querían que lo intentara, y si estaban tan interesados era para probarle que, funcionara o no, los seguiría teniendo.

Y si conseguía acercarse a ella, entonces tendría una persona más en la cuál confiar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

(*) A diferencia de lo que se puede pensar, el pavo no es una carne muy consumida para los japoneses. Siendo una isla, su principal proteína es el pescado, pero con el paso del tiempo se introdujo el pollo y hoy en día es la segunda opción para ellos por su costo. En Navidad, muchas parejas consumen principalmente paquetes del KFC (sí, aunque a muchos les provoque extrañeza), pero eso es debido a una fuerte publicidad que hubo desde que se introdujo la fecha en el país, incluso en algunas prefecturas tienen que hacer pedidos con anticipación para tener algún paquete para compartir con tu enamorado...

(**) Ah, bien. Japón es muy machista y a la primera oportunidad lo demuestra. Las tartas que se consumen sólo se venden en Víspera de Navidad (y un par de días antes) porque, debido a la cantidad de crema que llevan, resulta muy sencillo que se echen a perder y ya no son aptas para consumo. Pues bien, algún listo hizo la conexión entre las tartas pasadas del día 25 y las solteras que pasan de los 25 años... Y durante algún tiempo, a las mujeres (no me sorprendería que hoy en día lo siguieran haciendo) con esas características se les llamó 'Christmas Cake'. Sé que Naruto no diría algo como eso (de hecho, sería más probable que Sai lo hiciera), pero tengo amigos así, con los que podemos decirnos de todos y no odiarnos por ello o regresarla peor lol

* * *

Hola a todos.

Lamento el retraso.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo. ¿Saben qué es peor? Que lo tengo listo desde el 25 de Diciembre, pero no lo subí porque dije: ESTÁ INCOMPLETO. Pero mientras más correcciones le hacía y comenzaba con la segunda parte, sentía eso con más fuerza. Y ahora es demasiado tarde. Bien, la segunda parte está... pff, prácticamente inexistente porque he borrado casi todo. Probablemente lo pueda subir como un capítulo corto, porque obviamente necesitan la continuación.

Sakura ya sabe el nombre de Kakashi (aunque creo que me salió de una manera bastante predecible), pero debe existir una presentación formal, ¿No es cierto?

No quiero tenerlos aquí eternamente y que no lleguemos a nada T T

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Son preciosos y me hacen sentir muy feliz. Me he dado cuenta que acá no he respondido sus comentarios, y no es porque no quiera, pero como tardo años en actualizar siento que les va a dar igual. Pero trataré de hacerlo de ahora en adelante (comenzando ahora).

 **KateHatake:** Creo que comentaste en algún momento en la traducción, si no recuerdo mal. Me alegra que ya hayas terminado la historia, ¿Te gustó? Ay, la verdad no sé ni cómo responder a tu comentario, pero sí te agradezco mucho por tus bonitas palabras. Cuando lo leí (en cuanto llegó la notificación) me puse a gritar como loca y a sonreír como tonta, pero es que no puedo creer que alguien piense tan bonito de mi trabajo. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Por cierto, donde vivo hace frío aunque no nieva (justo ahora me estoy congelando los dedos) y no me puedo imaginar una Navidad en la que el clima no sea así, suena rarísimo... ¡Te mando un abrazo y gracias por tu tiempo y paciencia!

 **Sasusaku:** ¡Hola! Ahh tuve que checar dos veces tu nombre para verificar que no estaba leyendo mal; estoy francamente sorprendida (de manera positiva). Lamento muchísimo la tardanza para responder y actualizar, pero soy lenta como no tienen idea y casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo u u ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo. Prometo no tardarme con el siguiente (y es poco probable que pase ahora que tengo la presión de que ya subí este). Agradezco mucho su apoyo :D


	11. Feliz Navidad, Sr Lawrence

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación M

OoC (Lo de siempre)

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad, Sr. Lawrence**

 _Tú sabes por qué voy a ser tuya esta noche._

 _Vamos a oh ah_

 _PSI, vamos a estar despiertos toda la noche._

 _Te veré más tarde._

 _Llámame._

 _Sabes mi número._

 **Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence -FYI- | UTADA HIKARU**

Con los cigarrillos en la mano y el mechero prestado de uno de los invitados, Kakashi terminó siendo empujado por sus amigos –y ojalá pudiera decir que no de manera literal. En su camino hacia la terraza, sintió no sólo la mirada de aquellos tres, sino de Naruto y –según Rin- su pareja. Si esa no era señal de que ella era _ella_ …

Gesticuló incómodo; parecía que más gente lo sabía. No sólo esa amiga, como había dicho en una de sus pláticas pasadas, también estos dos. De pronto el secreto ya no parecía serlo tanto. Kakashi se sintió un poco timado.

A través del cristal que separaba la terraza del salón principal, la observó andando de un lado a otro en el final del espacio. Parecía realmente preocupada. Y eso le tranquilizó un poco, porque significaba que lo había reconocido. Así que tal vez ya no era necesario hacer el número que habían planeado sus amigos.

Esta era una oportunidad ¿No era cierto? Una que tenía bastante al alcance. No era tan difícil, podía acercarse, tomarse unos minutos con ella y presentarse oficialmente.

De ese punto en adelante… No tenía idea.

* * *

 _¿Gusto en conocerte…?_ Sakura se golpeó la frente. _¿Para qué te sirve todo este espacio si no puedes pensar en algo inteligente qué decir?_

Quería pensar que no se le ocurría algo porque tenía mucho frío; tal vez debía regresar al salón y pensar en eso ahí. Pero ante el pensamiento del calor, también se presentó el recuerdo de él, de la forma en que le había abrazado y envuelto mientras estaban acostados. ¿Si se presentaban, él todavía querría hacer eso?

Levantando los hombros y sintiéndose algo derrotada, comenzó a darse la vuelta para salir y fue entonces cuando lo vio del otro lado de la terraza. Se quedó pasmada por un par de segundos, pero en cuanto se recuperó, caminó hacia la puerta para deslizarla y abrirle. Fue un acto realizado sin pensar, algo que hubiera hecho en el departamento.

A él le tomó un poco más de tiempo el reaccionar. Probablemente porque era raro verla en otro contexto que no fuera el habitual. Pero al final entró en el espacio de la terraza con calma, tomándose su tiempo para cerrar la puerta y girarse hacia su posición.

Sakura sintió que la tensión que ya existía se había multiplicado cien veces ahora que él estaba ahí. Sin más que hacer, se acomodó de nuevo en el barandal, esperando que él llegara junto a ella.

—Hola. —Susurró Sakura para luego morderse por dentro el labio inferior.

—Hola. —Respondió él a cambio con algo de incomodidad.

Tras esto, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él no echaba vistazos a su alrededor, tenía fija la mirada en el edificio del frente. Por su parte, Sakura ya había contado tres veces las esferas que estaban colgadas en el barandal.

—Así que sí eras tú. —Dijo él, interrumpiendo su nuevo conteo. Su tono era ligeramente menos casual de lo normal; ojalá ella no se diera cuenta que se sentía de todo menos relajado.

Ella se giró para verlo, notando en seguida el cambio en su postura típicamente mala; automáticamente Sakura se enderezó.

—Te vi salir en cuanto puse un pie adentro. —Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. —Saliste corriendo como si hubieras visto un fantasma. —Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Me acobardé porque te vi entrar con esa linda mujer. —Admitió, sus verdes ojos puestos ahora a sus pies. —Sé que dijiste que tenías una amiga, y supongo que era ella, pero mi pensamiento inmediato no fue ese.

—Ah… —Soltó. Sakura quería creer que estaba sorprendido y que había entendido lo que ella había creído, pero no sabía si él se había ofendido. —Es ella; me trajeron mis amigos. —Aclaró para tranquilizarla de alguna forma, él supuso que lo necesitaba. —¿Y tú? ¿Tu amiga está aquí? —Preguntó divertido; ella quiso creer que era para aligerar el ambiente.

—Vine con otros amigos; me trajeron para que pudiera decir que pasé las fiestas con alguien. —Se obligó a agregar con una risita para hacerle saber que estaba libre.

Él lució pensativo por un par de segundos y luego se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa ligera. —Puedo decir lo mismo. —Ella le respondió con una idéntica.

Sakura se sintió más segura de acercarse a él, así que lo hizo; hubiera deseado poner una mano en su antebrazo, pero la posición le impedía hacerlo de manera natural. De cualquier forma, su acercamiento hizo que notara la cajetilla de cigarros en su posesión.

—No sabía que fumaras. —Dijo con un leve tono de sorpresa. Y tampoco lo tenía como el tipo fumador; sus dedos no tenían ninguna de las señales de ese hábito.

—Ellos creyeron que sería buena idea. —Apuntó con la cabeza hacia el salón, ella se giró ligeramente, pero no vio a nadie. —Si no eras tú, entonces diría que sólo había venido a fumar.

Sakura comenzó a sentir cosquillas en el estómago y en su columna, no sabía si habían sido provocadas por el nerviosismo o por la excitación de tenerlo tan cerca. Otra vez tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero más que nada, tenía ganas de pasar un rato a solas con él, sólo para ellos dos.

—¿Podríamos salir un rato? —Preguntó ella.

* * *

Kakashi vio sus enormes ojos de cachorro, eran anhelantes. Se giró ligeramente, recargó un codo sobre el barandal y puso su peso sobre él y sobre una de sus piernas. La mano libre la estiró hacia ella y, tras un par de segundos en los que sólo se quedó viéndola, con un sonrojo la aceptó. Pero él no se movió.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Preguntó con timidez.

Él asintió, sus dedos apretando la pequeña mano de ella, saboreando la sensación de tener ese pequeño contacto. Estaba comenzando a apreciar más ese gesto que el tenerla desnuda contra su cuerpo.

—Me gusta estar contigo. —Admitió con una sonrisa suave; estaba contento por decirlo en voz alta. Y por la sonrisa que intentaba esconder, podía decir lo mismo de ella. —Así que es un sí.

Ella le regaló una nueva sonrisa, esta vez más amplia que la anterior.

—A cambio de que lo digas. —Le dijo con un tono ligero que complementaba su postura. —Ya es hora, ¿No lo crees?

—¿Justo aquí? —Preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó a cambio con una ligera sonrisa, aparentemente divertido por su cuestión. —Estamos solos, es relativamente privado…

Contra eso no tenía una objeción, de hecho, creía que era un lugar afortunado. Si las cosas no funcionaban bien, podría terminar yendo hacia Naruto y Sasuke, y no era como si pudiera visitar ese edificio de nuevo y recordar todo.

—De acuerdo. —Murmuró tras inhalar con fuerza, llevando aire a sus pulmones y valor a su persona. —Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. —Dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Él siguió el movimiento de sus labios mientras con los dedos le acariciaba la mano. Aquella caricia hizo que Sakura olvidara momentáneamente el nerviosismo.

—Te queda. —Resolvió decir; aunque su tono era relajado, Sakura podía ver que lo decía en verdad, que no era un elogio vacío.

—¿Y el tuyo? —Ella le miró expectante.

—¿No sabes todavía mi nombre? —Preguntó con aparente sorpresa, incluso retrocedió un poco, pero su sorpresa era poca comparada con la de ella. —Me sorprende que Tsunade o Shizune no te hubieran dicho algo. —Agregó contemplativo. Sakura negó con la cabeza. —¿Ni siquiera el bocón de Naruto no te lo dijo? —Ella negó con todavía más fuerza, esperando que le creyera. —Increíble…

—Sólo estás haciendo tiempo… —Murmuró inflando las mejillas. Él sonrió ante su aparente molestia.

—Hatake Kakashi, encantado de conocerte, Haruno Sakura. —Si no estuvieran tomados de a mano, probablemente se hubiera animado a extenderle la suya para sacudirla con falso entusiasmo. Le hubiera gustado molestarla un poquito.

Ella se le quedó viendo con la cabeza ladeada y la boca torcida. —Tu nombre también te queda. —Y ella también lo decía en serio. Con su pobre postura y larguirucha forma, realmente se veía como un espantapájaros.

Sus manos seguían juntas y a ella ya se le estaba olvidando un poco el frío, de poder, le pediría que le abrazara.

—¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo, Haruno Sakura? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad, viéndole a los ojos. Sintiéndose observada por él, se llevó la mano al cabello, moviendo un mechón invisible detrás de su oreja. —Arruinarás tu bonito peinado haciendo eso.

Después de soltarle la mano, levantó la suya para tomar la que estaba acomodándose el peinado y hacerla a un lado. Le acarició con cierta dulzura la mejilla. Si seguía diciendo y haciendo cosas así, su rostro terminaría del color de su cabello.

—Pensé que ya habías aceptado salir conmigo. —Dijo, volviendo al tema.

—Oh, saldré contigo. —Confirmó con una ligera sonrisa. —Pero tengo curiosidad.

—Me gusta estar contigo, y tú dijiste que también te gustaba estar conmigo. —Respondió como si fuera obvio. —Y bueno, también quiero una cita rápida contigo.

Él sonrió con pereza y levantó una ceja como si tuviera algo en mente.

—No esa clase de cita. —Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, pero obviamente sonrojada. No es que no quisiera tener sexo con él, era que en ese momento, prefería sólo charlar con Kakashi.

 _Kakashi._ Sin pensarlo mucho, se llevó los dedos a los labios escondiendo una risita. Estaba contenta de saber finalmente su nombre.

—Tú estás pensando en lo mismo. —Agregó con una sonrisa presumida.

—No- ¡No! —Dijo con las orejas ardiendo. —Per- Bueh- bueno, no me opondría a ello, pero no tenía eso en mente hasta que lo mencionaste. —Se explicó.

—Me hieres. —Dijo con un exagerado puchero y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón con aire dramático. —¿Ya no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—¡Me encantaría! —Respondió con excesiva rapidez y entusiasmo. —Quiero decir, no ahora mismo, pero… tal vez la siguiente vez que nos veamos.

—Perfecto.

Sakura se despegó del barandal y se aclaró la garganta. —¿Vamos?

—Claro. —Respondió con una sonrisa que hizo sus ojos arrugarse.

Ella fue la primera en moverse, y él la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

* * *

Kakashi internamente soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo hubiera hecho físicamente si no fuera porque Sakura lo hubiera malinterpretado probablemente. Tenía ganas de acercarse a ella y volver a tomarle la mano, pero con tanta gente ahí, no sabía si sería una buena idea. Cuando puso atención al salón, Kakashi se dio cuenta que había más gente en su mesa. Sakura se detuvo en seco frente a él, probablemente notando lo mismo y si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos, hubiera chocado con ella y la hubiera empujado.

—Necesito mi abrigo y está con ellos. —Murmuró Sakura por encima de su hombro. —Pero no sé si quiero acercarme…

—Ah, lo entiendo… —Y era en serio. Él tampoco quería acercarse. ¿Por qué a sus amigos les había parecido buena idea sentarse todos juntos? Se sentía como si estuvieran esperando que ellos dos compartieran lo que había sucedido, o como si esperaran que estuvieran ya comprometidos…

Era como tirarse a una piscina, ¿No?

Kakashi avanzó unos cuantos pasos, dejándola atrás con cara de confusión antes que reaccionara y avanzara para alcanzarlo.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, la conversación en la mesa no se detuvo cuando ambos llegaron a ella. Parecía que apenas les habían notado, pero no había sido así, pues con disimulo los ojos se fueron poniendo en ellos.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto y a Sasuke y les pidió en silencio el abrigo, mirando hacia el suelo. Obviamente estaba escondiendo su rostro. Ellos le entregaron la prenda e hicieron un intercambio de palabras que Kakashi no pudo escuchar al ser distraído por sus propios amigos que estaban levantando pulgares tras la chica. Él inhaló a profundidad sin decir nada.

* * *

Afuera las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, probablemente su tierra no concibiera la Navidad como una práctica religiosa, pero las tiendas de la mayoría de las calles la habían adoptado a su manera, con sus brillantes luces y decoraciones con enormes lazos. Debido a la hora, menos personas se encontraban caminando en el frío, y la mayoría de ellas eran parejas, así como ellos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si llamarse pareja, aún si iban tomados de la mano. Tal vez no eran necesarias las etiquetas todavía.

El clima hacía que Sakura fuera un poco rígida, al menos eso era lo que la chica le había dicho cuando le preguntó el porqué de su andar. Él también estaba un poquito nervioso, pero se dijo que era normal aunque no tuviera motivo real. Las personas apenas les prestaban atención, demasiado ocupadas en sus propias charlas y en sus propios acompañantes y él sintió algo de envidia por no ser capaz de andar como los demás.

Kakashi se limitó a escucharla mientras ella se iba soltando con él. Sólo necesitaba algunos minutos antes de comenzar a actuar con la normalidad de siempre –o a comportarse como la mujer con la que él se había acostado. Se había dado cuenta que, una vez que salieran del departamento, ella volvía a ponerse un tanto rara, como si no supiera qué decir o qué hacer, como si esperara por una señal de él para hacer el siguiente movimiento. O al menos, eso había pasado hasta un mes atrás, cuando comenzaron a saltarse reglas de su pequeño reglamento.

Ahora ella le abrazaba y besaba como despedida, le acomodaba la bufanda y las solapas del abrigo, siempre con una sonrisa que no sabía que tenía. Y él se había enamorado de esa sonrisa y del entusiasmo que parecía tener por muchas cosas.

—¿Cuándo eras joven te interesabas por esto? —Preguntó con un toque de ingenuidad viéndole a los ojos. Le había tomado desprevenido, así que se tomó unos segundos para contemplarla antes de responder.

—Ah, ahora admites que soy viejo. —Respondió; ella puso los ojos en blanco y él se sintió satisfecho. —No realmente. Sólo cumplía con darle regalos a mi esposa porque era importante para ella.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego retiró la mirada. Kakashi sintió que había metido la pata. —Nos divorciamos unos meses antes de conocernos. —Le soltó con tranquilidad. —En realidad, llevábamos mucho más tiempo distanciados, pero la cosa no se hizo legal y no dejamos de tratarnos como tal hasta después.

—Ya veo. —Dijo ella, ¿Qué más podía decirle?

—Son cosas que pasan. —Se obligó a agregar.

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Sakura no sabía qué hacer con la nueva información y Kakashi sintió por el mutismo de ella que había dicho demasiado. Mientras pasaban por una tienda de electrodomésticos, se permitió distraerse por un par de segundos, pensando en qué decir para volver al ambiente de antes.

—Tú eres joven, seguro que te gustan estas fechas.

—Más o menos. —Admitió. —Es decir, es lindo que te lleven a cenar y eso, pero podemos hacerlo en otras fechas…

—¿Tus novios hacían esas cosas? —Preguntó.

Sakura meditó qué responderle mientras movía los dedos, acariciándole la mano. —Nah; nunca he tenido la Navidad libre desde que salí de la Universidad. Esta tampoco.

—Mmh; si te sirve de consuelo, será lunes. —Ella le sonrió.

Kakashi le sintió frotarse contra su brazo, buscando su calor y abrazándose más a él. Sus movimientos, suaves y cariñosos, le hacían sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta. Él le soltó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos y _Sakura_ aceptó con gusto su gesto.

—Haruno Sakura, ¿Qué especialidad tienes? —Preguntó.

—Probablemente sea cirujana cardiotorácica si todo sale bien.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

—A veces lo odio; siendo interna te dan las peores cosas, pero en general me gusta.

Sakura ya no sentía tanto frío como hacía un rato; él le proveía el calor que necesitaba. Además, estaba su olor. Ese delicioso olor que quería que la envolviera.

—¿A ti te gusta tu trabajo… Kakashi? —Preguntó con curiosidad, su vista puesta en la fuerte mandíbula y sintiendo deseo de besarla.

—Sí. —Respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo. —Es… tranquilo. —Ella le animó a continuar. —Tengo una librería.

Kakashi sintió como le acariciaba los dedos con movimientos suaves e insinuantes. Podía imaginarse esas mismas caricias en otra parte de su cuerpo y se sintió algo incómodo por estar en la calle pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Una parte de él no evitó pensar que tal vez esa era parte de la intención de ambos.

—¿Crees que algún día podría visitarla? —Preguntó en voz baja y una nota de coquetería que no era parte de su imaginación.

Él se río entre dientes. —Te haré un mapa y podrás visitarme cuando quieras. —Respondió. —Excepto por el jueves porque ese día cierro para ver a una linda chica.

Ella fue la que se río ahora; balanceándose ligeramente le dio con el hombro de manera juguetona.

Ambos sentían cierta tensión, pero ninguno sabía quién daría el primer paso para romperla. Se deseaban y con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más obvio.

* * *

En determinado momento, sintió la mirada de ella puesta en él con intensidad. Parecía estar esperando por una respuesta de parte de él y sintió vergüenza porque por estar intentando controlar sus instintos más básicos no escuchó lo que ella le decía.

—¿Perdón? —Murmuró Kakashi. Se giró hacia Sakura y notó que parecía encogida dentro de su propio abrigo.

—Lo siento… —Dijo, negando con la cabeza. Kakashi no lo sabía, pero ella estaba pensando que él se sintió sobrepasado por lo que había dicho.

—Puedes decírmelo, Haruno Sakura. —Dijo él, sus ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente y haciéndole saber que le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir mi nombre completo, por favor? —Rumió ella con vergüenza. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, y aunque le gustaba la forma en que sonaba su nombre viniendo de sus labios, no la dejaba relajarse por completo.

—Pero me gusta tu nombre. —Argumentó. Ella no podía verlo, pero su labio inferior había caído en fingida tristeza.

Kakashi había notado desde el primer 'Haruno Sakura' que no le gustaba que dijera su nombre completo, pero quería molestarla un poco y ver cuánto tardaría en decirle algo al respecto.

—¡Pero… es raro! —Exclamó. Él volvió a reírse.

Involuntariamente Sakura inhaló profundo; le gustaba escucharlo reírse. Y se moría de ganas por tener esa risa contra su oreja mientras le hacía el amor. Disfrutaba muchísimo hacerlo así, riéndose y sintiéndolo sonreír en sus labios. Porque le hacía sentir que él no sólo estaba encantado con su cuerpo y el placer físico que ella le proveía, sino por ella. Porque _ella_ le gustaba.

Y eso le caldeaba el corazón, porque aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, había descubierto que ella no estaba ahí por el sexo, sino porque él había ayudado a mitigar la sensación de soledad que sentía al conocerlo y, más importante, le hacía feliz. No era sólo esa sensación transitoria post-coito, genuinamente tenía un sentimiento de felicidad. Ya fuera por sus gestos, por sus palabras, o simplemente por ser él. Sakura se sentía feliz por conocerlo y por compartir tiempo con _Kakashi_.

—De acuerdo. Será solamente Sakura. —Respondió él.

Aunque era obvio que estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando del edificio. Sólo estaban concentrados en la cercanía y el calor del otro.

Sakura inhaló con fuerza y sintió como el aire frío entró en su cuerpo, así que apretó el antebrazo de Kakashi y recargó con dulzura la cabeza contra él.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer ahora, Kakashi? —Le susurró con cuidado, fijándose por el rabillo del ojo que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla.

La forma en que hizo la pregunta provocó un cosquilleo en la columna del hombre de cabello plateado.

—Me gustaría irme contigo, ya sabes, esta noche. Quedarme contigo como la otra vez.

Él carraspeó y se levantó la bufanda; no dijo nada, pero era obvio que la había escuchado y que fue afectado por sus palabras.

—Y…—Se interrumpió, la mano que tenía libre pasándose en su antebrazo y apretándolo. Sakura sintió su aliento entrecortarse. Estaba excitada y el calor que sintió en su vientre se lo confirmó. —Me desnudaría para ti. Te abrazaría…

—No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas, al menos no ahora. —Murmuró él con la vista puesta al frente con firmeza. Sí se giraba a verla, la pondría contra la vitrina que iban dejando atrás y la besaría hasta quitarle el aliento y, tal vez, no sucedería como ella querría. No llegaría a llevarla a un lugar donde sólo estuvieran ellos dos para pasar la noche, para abrazarse en la oscuridad y darse calor.

—Pero lo digo en serio. —Insistió ella, mirándole desde abajo. Sus labios entreabiertos, tentadores, invitándole a no perder el tiempo y cumplir con su deseo y satisfacer a ambos. —Y quería que lo supieras.

—Podía esperar… —Dijo él poco convencido. La verdad era que sentía vergüenza porque ella le estaba excitando con su mera presencia; sus palabras eran un plus.

—¿Quieres esperar?

Le preguntó disminuyendo su paso, arrastrándolo con ella y deteniéndose frente a lo que parecía ser una tienda, Kakashi intentó ganar tiempo tratando de averiguar qué vendía, pero fue inútil, porque estaba más concentrado en Sakura que se acercaba a él con sus verdes ojos oscurecidos.

—¿Quieres esperar, Kakashi? —Preguntó. La forma en que había dicho su nombre… Sí así iba a nombrarlo siempre… Sentía que se iba de rodillas al suelo, parecía que le había quitado la fuerza de las piernas. Y la realidad de estar en la calle le dejó. Era como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos, porque la única persona que le importaba en esos momentos era ella, era Sakura.

* * *

Luego de dar varias vueltas por las calles, Sakura y Kakashi lograron encontrar el edificio. Sakura pudo haber llamado a Naruto y decirle que preguntara sobre la dirección, pero ¿Qué diversión habría en ello? Además, era cierto cuando le dijo que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y eso significaba que aprovecharía todo el tiempo que él decidiera darle.

Kakashi sólo sugirió una vez pedir indicaciones, pero cuando Sakura le dijo que no iban a encontrar a nadie que se las diera, él no insistió. En lugar de ello, caminó junto a ella, todo el tiempo tomándole de la mano. De haber sido en verano, seguro que sus manos ya estarían todas sudadas, pero con el frio que hacía, aquella era una preocupación menos.

—¿Me prometes que en verdad saldremos? —Preguntó Sakura por primera vez desde que habían encontrado la avenida correcta. Él contuvo un suspiro, sabiendo perfectamente bien que si lo dejaba salir, ella se iba a molestar.

—Sí, Sakura. —Le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, como para dejarle en claro que necesitaba creerle, porque hablaba en serio. —Saldremos.

Kakashi le había prometido salir con ella – _salir en verdad-_ si esperaban y dejaban pasar esta noche. No era porque no quisiera tener sexo con ella (en verdad extrañaba tocar su cuerpo), pero no había pasado por alto que ella olía a alcohol. No estaba borracha para ir dando tumbos, pero era evidente que había bebido (lo que explicaba por qué le había dicho con facilidad lo que _quería hacer)._ Si tenía sexo con ella, no quería que fuera algo propiciado por el alcohol, sino porque ella lo deseara genuinamente.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar de lo último que había hecho en el hospital (algo que no incluía una muerte como la primera vez que hablaron de ello), Kakashi se dio cuenta que en verdad Sakura le gustaba. Podía notar la pasión que sentía por su trabajo y que era alguien que se preocupaba por sus pacientes; admiraba eso.

—¿Kakashi…?—Susurró una vez que estuvieron dentro del recibidor, dándole la espalda a las grandes puertas de cristal por las que habían entrado.

Él se giró a verla con su eterna mirada poco entusiasta; ya no sabía qué más le diría, pero esperaba que no fuera algo sucio, porque podría escucharla el hombre de la recepción.

—Gracias por salir conmigo.— Le dijo. En su tono estaba una nota de contento y en su cara una sonrisa tonta que a él le gustó. Quería inclinarse y besarla, pero le preocupaba la mirada del hombre sobre ellos. _¿En qué momento llegamos a la entrada?_

Por algunos segundos él no respondió. Sólo se quedó de pie, viendo con disimulo hacia el vestíbulo. Pero al final se separó de ella, sus brazos colgando patéticamente a cada costado de su cuerpo. Luego inhaló con fuerza y metió las manos en su abrigo. Suavizando su rostro, le sonrió.

—Esto no cuenta como cita. —Le soltó. —A menos que las citas hayan cambiado desde mis tiempos…

—¿Qué hacían en tus tiempos? —Preguntó con una ceja curiosa.

Él se quedó callado, la vista hacia el techo, haciendo como que pensaba. Sakura contuvo una risa ante la seriedad de su gesto.

—Íbamos al cine, al parque o a tomar café. —Respondió.

—Eso todavía se hace. —Sacudió la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. —Incluso podríamos hacerlo.

Kakashi le dio una sonrisa ladeada y entrecerró los ojos, su mano fue a parar a la cabeza de Sakura, tocando los mechones recogidos de cabello. Hubiera sido agradable quitarle los pasadores y deshacer su peinado.

—Vamos arriba. —Sugirió Kakashi; ella asintió.

Ambos se movieron hacia el elevador separados por apenas unos centímetros. Kakashi estaba muy consciente del hombre en el lobby que hasta el momento se había esforzado en lucir profesional mientras escuchaba la conversación. No le gustaba la atención, y saberse interés momentáneo del hombre le estresaba.

Para Sakura fue obvio el cambio de postura y de respiración en su acompañante, pero guardó silencio; consciente de la razón. Si preguntaba o comentaba algo, sólo lo pondría incómodo.

* * *

Cuando entraron, ambos con la vista puesta hacia las puertas, esperaron a que cerraran. Sólo ellos dos sabían que sus dedos meñiques se estaban tocando, como si todo el tiempo en que se tocaron no hubiera sido suficiente. Con las puertas cerradas y ellos dos en silencio, atrapados por las paredes de madera, soltaron un suspiro que no sabían estaban guardando.

Kakashi escuchó a Sakura reírse y luego el golpe que dio su propio cuerpo cuando ella lo empujó contra la dura superficie de la pared. Había sido un movimiento rápido que lo tomó por sorpresa. Tenía los brazos de Sakura sobre sus hombros, envolviéndole el cuello y sus labios presionando contra los de él.

Tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, y sus brazos caían patéticamente a cada costado de su cuerpo; pero entonces ella lamió su labio superior, provocándole un escalofrío y animándolo a participar. Su nombre se quedó atorado en su garganta junto a un gruñido. Había extrañado la dinámica física de su relación, así que le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Sentía los traviesos dedos de ella haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello, en su nuca, recreándose en su cabello. Parecía que quería fundirlo con ella. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca como era posible y, aunque había mucha tela entre ellos (abrigos, suéteres), estaba muy consciente de las formas escondidas bajo ella.

Fue aquí que comenzó a participar activamente y levantó los brazos, sus manos acariciándole las mejillas con dulzura. Esa acción provocó que Sakura sonriera contra sus labios y él, sintiendo el movimiento y alegrándose por ello, soltó una risita ronca que la calentó.

Kakashi sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que bajar los brazos y envolverlos en su cintura. Tocarla era lo único que tenía sentido para él.

—¿Eso no podía esperar, verdad? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada antes de besarla de nuevo, chupándole los labios. Sus largos dedos, ahora con mente propia, descendiendo por su espalda baja y aventurándose a rozar la suave carne de su trasero.

—No. —Respondió en un susurro acalorado, divertida completamente. Volvió a acercarlo hacia ella, le mordió sin malicia el labio inferior y se separó para besar en ese punto bajo su oreja y cercano a su cuello que le volvía loco. Sakura se río cuando él con descaro le apretó las nalgas, acercándola hacia su cadera.

Kakashi no hubiera hecho un movimiento tan atrevido si estuvieran bajo diferentes circunstancias. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tocarla? Además, ella estaba chupando en su piel de la forma en que le gustaba y sin ser muy consciente, él también movía las manos en su cuerpo.

Se obligó a relajarse, inhalando con fuerza y haciendo mayor la distancia entre la parte inferior de sus cuerpos y tomando consciencia del lugar en el que estaban.

Por suerte, ella pareció entenderlo y no sabía si tenía que ver con que hubiera sentido su ligera erección contra su vientre. Un recordatorio entre lo diferentes que eran los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres.

—¿Fue tan bueno? —Preguntó con un ligero tono de burla, visiblemente alegrándose por la reacción física de él.

Kakashi decidió no honrarla con una respuesta, medio avergonzado por ello. Parecía un adolescente que se alteraba por el roce de la mano de la chica que le gustaba sobre su pierna…

Sakura suspiró contenta, los dedos moviéndolos hacia su frente y retirando el cabello plateado que le caía sin gracia sobre su ojo izquierdo. —¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu lunar?

Él le dio una sonrisa ladeada antes de acercarse a ella y besarle la frente. —¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu frente?

Ella frunció el ceño. —Te estás burlando de mí…

Kakashi –todavía abrazado a Sakura- le guiñó el ojo. —No.

Cuando ella iba a responderle, el timbre del ascensor volvió a sonar y ambos se separaron como si lo hubieran acordado.

Al dar el primer paso fuera del cubículo hacia el pasillo, escucharon la familiar voz de Tsunade llenando el silencio del lugar. Notaron que Jiraiya estaba de espalda hacia ellos, cubriendo a la otra con su enorme tamaño.

Kakashi fue quien extendió el brazo para detener el avance de ella, y Sakura se pegó en los pechos, pero contuvo el pequeño 'off' que quiso soltar. Quería golpearlo, pero se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos en su dirección con malestar. Él levantó un dedo para indicarle silencio y señaló en dirección a los otros.

Sakura siguió con la mirada ese largo dedo y se dio cuenta del muérdago colgando sobre Tsunade y Jiraiya. Parecía que ella estaba renuente a seguir la tradición, pero él se estaba riendo con un tono bajo e íntimo. Lo más sensato hubiera sido darse la vuelta y darles privacidad. Pero sentía curiosidad, especialmente porque recordaba lo que Kakashi había dicho del autor y de su famoso libro.

Ambos esperaron de pie y en silencio. Pero, ¿Qué esperaban? El golpe contra la mejilla de Jiraiya o que Tsunade le correspondiera y aceptara el beso de buen agrado.

Sakura esperaba que fuera lo primero; Jiraiya era demasiado alto como para que ella pudiera ver el beso. Pero lo vio encogerse hacia el frente y, tras un respiro, la mano de Tsunade salir de su escondite y moverse hacia el cuello del enorme hombre.

Kakashi se incomodó irremediablemente. No le gustaba fungir como voyeur y, aunque cerrara los ojos, todavía escuchaba el sonido de los otros dos besándose. Estaba arrepentido, pero sabía que los sentimientos de Jiraiya por Tsunade eran genuinos y que, aunque la otra se empeñara en negarlo, también sentía algo por él. Además, se había aprovechado de Tsunade con lo de la renta por casi ya cuatro meses. Suponía que era momento de devolverle el favor. Así que puso más empeño en ignorarlos.

Sakura le dio un tirón en la manga y lo hizo girar hacia ella. Él le vio con aquella típica mirada plana que tenía. Ella intentó hacerle saber que quería avanzar y esperaba lograrlo sólo con la mirada.

Kakashi notó que de nuevo había puesto esos ojos de perrito triste, los mismos que Pakkun ponía cuando quería que le diera algo de lo que estaba comiendo. Un gesto exagerado, pensó. Después de todo, ambos estaban atrapados en esa situación.

Al final, quién los liberó fue Jiraiya carraspeando, llamando la atención de ambos hacia su dirección. Tsunade seguía escondida detrás de la figura de él.

Kakashi fue el primero en recuperarse y avanzó hacia la puerta, intentando ignorar o borrar definitivamente lo que había presenciado.

Sakura iba avanzando detrás de él, caminando con excesiva rigidez.

—¡Sakura! —Gritó Tsunade cuando la vio acercándose a la puerta. —Sakura, Sakura, ¿Ya no es un secreto lo de los nombres, o sí? —Preguntó cuándo notó la presencia de Kakashi.

—No… Tsunade-san. —Respondió Sakura tras un largo suspiro. Se notaba que estaba demasiado borracha como para enojarse con ella y que lo notara. —Ya no es un secreto.

* * *

Kakashi optó por mantener silencio, no sabiendo si debía preguntar cómo sabía que era un secreto. Ya se había dado cuenta que mucha gente conocía de qué iba su relación, le gustara o no. De pronto volteó a su derecha, sintiendo la mirada del hombre mayor hacia él.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó con apatía. Jiraiya se río entre dientes.

—Así que… ¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo leer mis libros? —Tenía una ceja levantada, sus brazos cruzados.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, pero en lugar de fastidiarse –como debía hacerlo-, dejó caer sus hombros, rendido. _Todos sabían._ —Puede que sí, o puede que no. —Respondió vagamente.

—No esperaría menos de mi lector número uno. —Agregó con cierto orgullo.

—¿Qué?—Escuchó que Sakura dijo de pronto, distrayéndole, sonaba sorprendida y, a juzgar por el suspiro que luego dio, preocupada.

—Ya me oíste, Sakura. —Interrumpió Tsunade. —Los necesito fuera; una encantadora pareja quiere el departamento y ellos van a _pagar._

 _Oh. Oooh._ Kakashi pensó para sus adentros, probablemente debió suponer que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Después de todo, Tsunade llevaba un rato sin cobrarle a _él._ No vivía de la comunidad –a diferencia suya. Así que no podía discutir su decisión.

Pero Sakura sí, y lo hizo durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que se rindió. Debió advertirle eso antes, que la única forma de ganarle a Tsunade era en las apuestas o en los juegos de azar.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Tiene todo el derecho a matarme el que lea esto porque no tengo perdón, pero en serio cada vez tengo menos tiempo para esto. Una disculpa enorme.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por su tiempo. El siguiente capítulo va casi a la mitad, así que crucen los dedos.

 **Isabel:** Lamento haberte dejado colgada mil millones de años, pero acá está. Con suerte es mejor de lo que pienso. Abrazos :D


End file.
